Return of the Father - tłumaczenie PL
by BellaTruman
Summary: Podczas tragicznej nocy 31 października 1981 roku, Lily i James Potterowie tracą życie, próbując ochronić swojego jedynego syna. Gdy jednak prawo istnienia się przeciwstawia, po czternastu latach James Potter ponownie otwiera oczy. Kołotają nim wspomnienia z dnia jego śmierci. Co się zdarzyło tamtej nocy?
1. Prolog

_**Dolina Godryka**_

 _ **31 październik 1981**_

Ostatnia noc października. Wiał chłodny wiatr, który strącał opadające złote liście z drzew, tworząc przy tym cichy szelest. Po ulicach chodziły mugolskie dzieci, niosąc wypełnione słodyczami po brzegi woreczki. Pukały do drzwi, wołając: „Cukierek albo psikus!", a za piękny uśmiech dostawały łakocie. Przechodzące ulicami miasteczka osoby żywo rozmawiały i śmiały się, ciesząc się miła atmosferą Halloween wiszącą w powietrzu.

Życie w Dolinie Godryka wiodło się spokojnie.

Wewnątrz niewielkiego, ale bardzo przytulnego domku, James Potter próbował nakłonić protestującego syna Harry'ego do jedzenia. Młody mężczyzna był wyczerpany spełnianiem kaprysów swojego półtorarocznego potomka i powoli tracił cierpliwość próbując nieudolnie nakarmić Harry'ego przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut. Był wykończony. Marzył o tym, aby malec zjadł, żeby mógł położyć go do snu. Zaraz po tym udałby się do sypialni i oddał się w ramiona Morfeusza.

\- Nie - zachichotał Harry. „Nie" było nowym, ulubionym słowem chłopca, ale James był przekonany, że malec nie ma do końca pojęcia, co właściwie ono znaczy.

\- Harry, zjedz to teraz, proszę! Chcesz, aby twoja mamusia mnie zabiła?! Chcesz, aby mamusia zabiła tatusia?

\- Nie! - wrzasnął Harry.

James był zmuszony skorzystać ze swojej ostatniej deski ratunku - śmiechu. Zrobił głupią minę, powodując atak śmiechu u synka. Korzystając z okazji, włożył łyżeczkę z kaszką dla dzieci do ust Harry'ego.

\- Dobry chłopiec! - pochwalił synka.

„Jeszcze tylko kilka łyżeczek" - pomyślał, patrząc w sufit z przygnębieniem. Spojrzał na łyżeczkę z kaszką i doznał olśnienia. Łyżeczka synka była w kształcie miotły. Może gdyby poopowiadał mu trochę o meczach i zdobywaniu bramek, maluch przekonałby się do jedzenia...

\- Harry, jeśli to zjesz, w nagrodę dostaniesz dziecięcą miotełkę - zaproponował James.

\- Nie! - powiedział szczęśliwy Harry - Chcę ... brooom!

James roześmiał się na wspomnienie, w którym syn zapytał się go czym jest samochód. Tak mu się to spodobało, że gnębił rodziców do momentu, aż nie dostał pluszowego samochodziku.

\- Harry Potter łapie znicz! Otwórz usta, mój mały szkrabie.

Pomysł przyniósł pozytywne skutki. James przypominał sobie, jak grywał w Quidditcha na pozycji szukającego Gryffindoru w Hogwarcie. Pamiętał, jaką czuł adrenalinę dosiadając miotły, wzbijając się w powietrze i pokonując wysokości, które dla wielu były nie do zrealizowania. Uczucia, które wtedy nim targały był skrajne. Od adrenaliny - po strach, przed zbyt wolnym wzniesieniem się ku górze.

Postanowił dla zaciekawienia syna i opanowania swoich skołatanych nerwów, pobawić się w komentatora meczów Quidditcha, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób przyciągnie uwagę malca. Harry - pomimo swojego młodego wieku - wykazywał się fenomenalną zwinnością i precyzją, w skutek czego, posiadał kwalifikacje na obiecującego gracza Quidditcha. Malec uwielbiał dosiadać mugolskiej miotły kuchennej i udawać, że lata, wywracać wszystko do góry nogami (łącznie z rodzicami, którzy niejednokrotnie nabili sobie guza przez zbytnie angażowanie syna w grę). Fascynację Harry'ego sportem pogłębiał jego ojciec chrzestny, Syriusz (najlepszy przyjaciel Rogacza za czasów szkolnych aż do teraz), który przynosił dla niego ruchome plakaty drużyn Quidditcha .

\- Quaffile zręcznie omija blokadę Diggory'ego... Wymierza cel i... jest! Gol dla Gryfonów! Hufflepuff w dzisiejszym spotkaniu nie ma dużego szczęścia. Spójrzmy na tablicę informacyjną. Gryffindor prowadzi sześćdziesięcioma punktami! O! Black blokuje pałkarza z przeciwnej drużyny, gdy ten zamierza strącić z miotły szukającego Gryffindoru! Potter zauważył znicz! Jest przy najwyższej pętli! Szukający Hufflepuffu także pędzi w stronę złotej piłeczki... Lecz... co to!? Tonks siedzi mu na ogonie! Co za emocje! Zanurkowali! Publiczność wstrzymuje oddech. Ścigająca Hufflepuffu w tym czasie strzela gola Gryfonom! Czy aby mnie oczy nie myliły? TAAK! James Potter złapał znicz! Tłumy szaleją! Gryffindor po raz piąty z rzędu wygrywa Puchar Domów! Gratuluje!

Harry słuchał opowiadania ojca z uwagą, gdy ten w najbardziej emocjonujących momentach przerywał, aby nakarmić szkraba kaszką. Nim się spostrzegli, wraz z meczem zniknął posiłek. James usiadł z wielka, ulgą na krześle i przeciągnął się. Przynajmniej udało mu się zrobić jeden z trzech obowiązków na dzisiaj. Zostało jeszcze przeczytanie bajki na dobranoc oraz położenie małego spać.

Drzwi kuchenne otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem i do pomieszczenia weszła Lily. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, gdy ujrzała uradowaną minę synka, pustą miseczkę i Jima przeciągającego się na krześle.

\- Nakarmiłeś go! - Z wątpieniem wpatrywała się w uradowaną twarz męża.

\- Mogę być odpowiedzialny, jeśli tylko chcę, Liluś - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko James, nadal rozciągając się na krześle.

Lily przewróciła teatralnie oczami. Podniosła Harry'ego i zaczęła go łaskotać, doprowadzając synka do kolejnej fali śmiechu.

James czuł, że przy jej boku mógłby żyć wiecznie i jeszcze jeden dzień dłużej. Uwielbiał jej długie, kasztanowe, kiedyś rude włosy i szmaragdowe oczy w kształcie migdałów, dla których stracił głowę. Lily nadal go fascynowała, mimo tego, że był żonaty od prawie czterech lat.

Minęło sześć lat, odkąd udało się Jamesowi przekonać ją do siebie. Zawsze gdy ją prosił, aby umówiła się z nim na randkę, ta zbywała go mówiąc, że jest „aroganckim dupkiem". Ale James dojrzał, spoważniał i zmniejszył częstotliwość swoich wybryków z przyjaciółmi. Odkąd został Prefektem Naczelnym razem z Evans patrolowali korytarze zamku. A teraz? Pobrał się z piękną rudowłosą Lily Evans, a ponad rok temu przyszedł na świat ich pierworodny syn, oczko w głowie rodziców. Czego można chcieć więcej od życia?

James przeszedł do sofy w pokoju gościnnym i na chwilę rozłożył wygodnie nogi na jednym z jej boków.

To był jeden z tych bezczynnych, nudnych dni, który znowu się powtarzał. Nienawidził siedzenia bezczynnie w domu, bycia bezużytecznym. Gardził, poczuciem bezużyteczności. Chciałby być teraz aktywny w Zakonie, lecz musiał w tym samym momencie być w ukryciu. Ten „moment" w rzeczywistości stał się długim rokiem. Czuł się tchórzem, gdy musiał się ograniczać tylko do swojego domu, a wszystko przez jedną, durną przepowiednię. Dumbledore pożyczył wczoraj od niego pelerynę niewidkę, więc nie mógł choć na chwilę się wyrwać.

James spojrzał na syna w ramionach Lily. Harry patrzył na niego swymi szmaragdowymi oczami w kształcie migdałów, odziedziczonymi po matce. Były dokładnie takiego samego kształtu i koloru.

\- Choć tu, ty mały szkrabie, ty. - Nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, chwycił synka z objęć Lily, która teraz miała świetną okazję, aby udać się do kuchni i posprzątać po kolacji. Zawsze wolała sprzątać ręcznie i nigdy nie widział jej sprzątającej za pomocą magii. James tego nie rozumiał i chyba nie będzie mu to dane.

James przeniósł swoją uwagę z powrotem na jego małego chłopca. Dlaczego ktoś chciał by skrzywdzić kogoś tak niewinnego i uroczego?

Proroctwo mówiło, że Voldemort przyjdzie zabić chłopca urodzonego pod koniec lipca. Chłopca, któremu przeznaczona będzie śmierć z jego ręki. Przepowiednia ta może dotyczyć zarówno Harry'ego jak i Neville'a, syna Alicji i Franka Longbottomów, którzy tak jak Potterowie sprzeciwili się trzykrotnie woli Czarnego Pana. Obie rodziny od roku ukrywały się, by chronić swoje pociechy. Dodatkową ochroną stało się zaklęcie Fideliusa.

Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów został Peter Pettigrew. Syriusz był pierwszym wyborem, ale po długiej rozmowie z Jamesem i Lily, Łapie udało się przekonać ich do Petera. Glizdogon był idealnym kandydatem. Plan był idealny. Łapa byłby pierwszym podejrzanym Voldemorta. Trochę Veritaserum i rozplątał by mu się język, a ich lokalizacja byłaby znana i Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, i jego poplecznikom. Ale kto o zdrowych zmysłach podejrzewałby Petera? Nie był taki sam jak reszta Huncwotów. Był to plan doskonały.

Niedługo po ujawnieniu przepowiedni na jednym z zebrań Zakonu, Dumbledore z powagą oznajmił, że zdrajca jest wśród członków organizacji. Ta informacja wywołała panikę. Wykluczonymi podejrzanymi byli oczywiście Syriusz i Peter. Łapa był zbyt lojalny, by zdradzić, a Peter - nie odważyłby się. Za bardzo się bał. Potter zaczął podejrzewać Remusa. Lupin ostatnio oddalił się od nich oraz rzadko bywał na zebraniach. James nienawidził siebie za to, że podejrzewał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale teraz najważniejsze było bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny. Voldemort coraz częściej werbował do swojej armii wilkołaków, obiecując im cuda na kiju. Ten świat stawał na głowie.

„ _Będę cię chronić, Harry"_ \- przyrzekał sobie w myślach. _„Nie pozwolę, żeby ten drań cię skrzywdził, nawet jeśli by oznaczało to, że muszę umrzeć"._

\- James? Pamiętasz, co obiecywałeś Harry'emu przed snem? - spytała Lily, wychodząc z kuchni.

Harry'emu, w każdym razie nie zbierało się na sen.

\- Mogę? - poprosił potulnie Harry.

\- Myślę, że chce te kolorowe dymki w kształcie zwierzaków, które wokół niego biegają. On je wprost uwielbia - powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach.

Rogacz posadził Harry'ego na dywanie i wykonał dość zawiły ruch różdżką, z której wyleciały zwierzątka krążące teraz wokół jego synka. Obserwował Harry'ego, który piszczał z zachwytu, próbując złapać jedno z nich małymi rączkami.

James doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym Harry powiedział swoje pierwsze słowo. Syriusz trzymał go wtedy na rękach, a on powiedział „lapa". Był w tedy taki dumny. Rogacz nie wyobrażał sobie, że Łapa mógłby się tak zarumienić. Lily była trochę przygnębiona, bo miała nadzieję, że pierwszym słowem malca będzie „mama" lub „tata", a nie jedno z przezwisk Huncwotów.

Mimo wszystko była zadowolona.

\- Dobra Harry, powiedz przed snem dobranoc tatusiowi - powiedziała Lily, biorąc syna na ręce.

\- Branoc, tato - powiedział słodko Harry.

\- Dobranoc, Harry - odpowiedział Rogacz, uśmiechając się szeroko.

James rzucił różdżkę na kanapę, usiadł na niej i odchylił się, a potem ziewnął, zmierzwiając swoje włosy. Lily i Harry zaś udali się na górę.

Nagle usłyszał skrzypienie furtki. Przez ciało Jamesa przeszły zimne dreszcze. Kto to może być o tej porze nocy? Syriusz, Remus i Peter prawie zawsze powiadamiali o swoim przybyciu, a Dumbledore nie przyszedłby o tej porze.

Lily zatrzymała się w połowie kroku i wymieniła się z mężem szybkim, przerażonym spojrzeniem.

Nagle nastąpił wybuch. Frontowe drzwi zostały wyważone z zawiasów. W futrynie stała wysoka postać w czarnej pelerynie o bladej cerze.

Voldemort.

\- Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on! Ja go zatrzymam! - krzyknął James. Panika go dławiła, kiedy rozpaczliwie próbował uratować rodzinę. Odwrócił się w stronę schodów, gdzie przed chwilą stała jego żona z synem i przeszukał kieszenie w szacie.

Kilka minut powinno im wystarczyć by uciec. Muszę go zatrzymać jak najdłużej.

Voldemort zaśmiał się swym zimnym i wysokim głosem.

Nie teraz! Cholera! Jak mogłem ją zostawić na kanapie?

Jeśli to miał być jego koniec, umrze ochraniając dwie najbliższe mu osoby. Kochał najmocniej na świecie swoją rodzinę. Przygotował się na nieunikniony strumień zielonego światła i nicość.

Przynajmniej to nie oni. Przynajmniej to nie Lily i Harry...

On... mógł umrzeć...

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę kierując w jego pierś.

...Tak długo jak pozostaną bezpieczni.

\- Avada Kadavra!


	2. Rozdział 1

**Dolina Godryka**

 **31 październik 1995**

Księżyc świecił jasno na rozgwieżdżonym niebie, oświetlając zarysy starego i zniszczonego domu. Piętro budynku zostało wysadzone tam, gdzie czternaście lat temu odbiło się śmiertelne zaklęcie. Dom został pozostawiony w opłakanym stanie jako pomnik rodzinny Potterów... jako znak przemocy i okrucieństwa, które rozdarło rodzinę.

Dumbledore szedł szybkim i pewnym krokiem w kierunku ruin domu. Jego długa broda rzucała srebrzysty blask w ciemności nocy. Pamiętnego 31 października, dokładnie czternaście lat temu, Lily i James Potterowie stracili życie. Dumbledore zawsze odwiedzał Dolinę Godryka od tego pamiętnego dnia, aby złożyć hołd osobom, które oddały życie za swojego syna. Noc była zimna, więc nie chcąc zmarznąć, przyspieszył kroku.

Starzec zawsze czuł się winny ich śmierci. Czuł, że powinien wtedy dalej nalegać, aby zostać strażnikiem tajemnic Potterów. Niestety, oni zaufali nie temu człowiekowi. Zaufali człowiekowi, który gotów był wydać ich Voldemortowi.

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w stalową, pomalowaną na czarno furtkę cmentarza. Przekroczył ją i wędrował między nagrobkami. Stanął naprzeciw epitafium zmarłego małżeństwa Potterów i wyczarował piękny wieniec, który owinął się wokół nagrobka, prezentując się z wdziękiem. Starzec rozmyślał o tragedii młodej i utalentowanej pary. Prawdę mówiąc, było to dwoje najlepszych uczniów, którzy kiedykolwiek chodzili korytarzami Hogwartu. Byli znanymi i zdolnymi ludźmi, którzy budzili w sobie zaufanie i szacunek wśród czarodziejów na całym świecie. Po ich śmierci setki czarodziejów i czarownic przyszło oddać hołd tragicznie zmarłej parze. Parze, która złożyła w ofierze swoje życia, by ratować syna, który stał się celem Voldemorta. Chłopczyk tej nocy pozbawił Czarnego Pana mocy.

Po kilku energicznych krokach, Dumbledore dotarł do bram domu Potterów. Popatrzył na pozostałości z tak pięknej niegdyś posesji. Szczątki domu były pokryte bluszczem, a żywopłot piął się dziko w górę. W przeciągu czternastu lat, trawa urosła tak, że sięgała talii starca. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzec można było rozrzucony niedbale gruz. Kiedyś tak piękny dom, pełen życia i nadziei, a teraz pusty i zimny. Biło od niego smutkiem, a także złymi odczuciami.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął zardzewiałej furtki, czekając na wyłonienie się dziwnie wyrastającej spod ziemi drewnianej tabliczki na tyczce. Znów ją przeczytał, tak jak miał w zwyczaju robić. Dookoła zgrabnie wypisanych słów, opisujących co się wydarzyło w tym domu, widniały napisy pozostawione przez innych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy przybyli, aby oddać hołd zmarłej parze. Widniały tam również słowa zachęty dla Harry'ego, opowiadające mu o tych dwóch dzielnych ludziach. Dumbledore czytał każde zdanie, będąc jednocześnie wzruszonym, że tak wiele osób wspierało młodego Harry'ego.

Nagle usłyszał ciche odgłosy dochodzące z wnętrza domu. Kto mógłby wejść do dawnej rezydencji Potterów? Wyciągnął różdżkę z fioletowej szaty.

\- _Homenum revelio!_ – powiedział cicho.

Para orzechowych oczu otworzyła się gwałtownie. Widział tylko ciemność. James Potter zamrugał, próbując dostrzec najcieńszy promień światła, aby udowodnić sobie, że to, co się tutaj dzieje, nie jest złudzeniem. Pierwsze, co dotarło do jego otumanionego mózgu, był fakt, że brak mu powierza. Wyciągnął ręce w górę, by ocenić gdzie się znajduje. Ku jego ogólnemu zdziwieniu, było to drewno. To znaczy, że został zamknięty w jakimś pudle...?

Czuł coś długiego i smukłego leżącego tuż obok jego prawej dłoni, sięgnął po kawałek drewna i już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że była to jego różdżka. Doskonale.

\- _Expulso!_ – Zawołał ostatkiem tchu.

Wieko trumny wystrzeliło w górę, a wraz z towarzyszącym hukiem warstwa ziemi wpadła do trumny w której się znajdował, przysypując go. Przedostawszy się przez warstwę ziemi, doszedł do wniosku, że jego nogi nie chcą być mu posłuszne w takim stopniu, w jakim byłoby to dla niego zadowalające. Z jego gardła wydobył się głośny dźwięk frustracji. Chwilowy letarg jaki go zniewolił, odstąpił miejsca zderzeniu brutalnej rzeczywistości. On umarł. Gdzie była jego rodzina? Jak to się stało, że żyje?

Chwycił mocniej trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę i stworzył szczeliny bo bokach tunelu, tak aby swobodnie mógł włożyć w nie stopy. Zadowolony z rezultatów, włożył magiczny patyk w zęby i zaczął wspinaczkę. Po kilku nieudanych posunięciach, które mogły spowodować, że znów znalazłby się w punkcie wyjścia, dotarł na szczyt i rozejrzał się. To był cmentarz. Za jego plecami stał nagrobek z białego marmuru, lśniący w blasku nocy, na którym napisane zostało jego i Lily nazwisko.

\- Nie - szepnął, wpatrując się w nagrobek. Wydawało mu się, że jego serce na chwile przestało bić. - To niemożliwe.

Przełknięcie śliny stało się niemal niemożliwe poprzez utworzoną gulę w gardle. Sięgnął po różdżkę, machnął nią, powodując cofnięcie się gleby w dziurę i ułożenie się jej tak, jak wyglądała poprzednio. Potem poszedł szybkim krokiem, starając zapanować nad swoim szybkim oddechem, by szybciej znaleźć się w swoim domu, który był oddalony od cmentarza zaledwie kilka minut.

W końcu dotarł do domu, lecz z przerażeniem cofnął o krok, na widok tego, co po nim zostało. Cała dotąd zadbana oaza została zrujnowana. Po lewej stronie najwyższego piętra została dziura. Drzwi wejściowe zostały wyrwane z zawiasów.

„ _Nie, nie, nie!"_ Powtarzał sobie gorączkowo w myślach. To był jego dom, jego azyl, bezpieczne schronienie! Wpatrując się w zniszczenia spowodowane silnym zaklęciem, coś nim wewnątrz wstrząsnęło. Jakby jego umysł rozważał możliwości zrobienia tak wielkich szkód. Jak Voldemort mógł zrobić coś podobnego? Nie miał wstydu! Jego dom został zniszczony doszczętnie, nie nadawał się do remontu.

Glizdogon.

Co się stało? Ile tortur Voldemort musiał mu zadać, żeby zdradził mu położenie domu Potterów ?

Ale... Mógł ich zdradzić...? Dobrowolnie? Co, gdyby był jego szpiegiem?

Serce Jamesa zamarło, kiedy uznał, że istniała całkiem prawdopodobna szansa na potwierdzenie tej tezy. Schował twarz w dłonie, starając powstrzymać potęgujący się gniew w głowie, poczucie zdrady... „Po wzięciu go pod swoje skrzydła w szkole... Miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, a pierniczony tchórz ich zdradził!"

James patrzył na szczątki domu, które pozostały po ataku. Myśli w jego głowie z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz bardziej pesymistyczne. Dom był dziwnie cichy, nienaturalny.

Lily i Harry mogli być... nie, nie pozwolił uformować się tej myśli do końca, odepchnął ja na dalszy plan. Absolutnie nie dopuszczał jej do akceptacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć w cichy, dokuczliwy głos w jego głowie, który mówił, że jego rodzina zginęła. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie został poniesiony ku otchłani przypuszczeń. Dwoje najważniejszych ludzi, wszystko co miał.

James, przekraczając próg, bez zastanowienia ruszył na górę. Jego serce waliło jak młot ze strachu, w nadziei, że zobaczy to, co chciałby zobaczyć - Lily i Harry'ego całych i zdrowych na górze. Wszystko wydawało mu się zamglone, prawdopodobnie z powodu łez, które wypływały z jego oczu. Spływały mu po policzkach, jednak nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Pokonując kolejny stopień, potknął się przed samym wejściem, będąc przerażony ilością zniszczeń. „To był mój dom". Serce mu pękło, gdy zobaczył, że został całkowicie zdewastowany. James wciągnął powietrze i zatrzymał się przy ostatnich drzwiach po lewej. Drzwiach, prowadzących do pokoju Harry'ego, ku prawdzie.

Stanął naprzeciw zamkniętym drzwiom, pozwalając, by zimny pot spływał mu po czole. Był przerażony widokiem jego największego strachu, strachu nie znalezienia Lily i Harry'ego wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Drzwi nigdy nie wydawały mu się tak straszne.

Wypełniony mieszaniną niecierpliwości, strachu oraz smutku, owinął palce wokół klamki, nacisnął ją i pchnął drzwi.

Kiedy przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, kolana się pod nim ugięły.


	3. Rozdział 2

Każda nadzieja odnalezienia jego rodziny bezpiecznej i nienaruszonej rozpadła się w ułamku sekundy jak domek z kart. Widok, na którego został zmuszony patrzeć, rozbił jego duszę na milion kawałków.

Pokój przeszedł jego najgorsze oczekiwania. Po prawej stronie została wielka dziura, meble były porozrzucane wszędzie, kojec Harry'ego został przewrócony i leżał na podłodze niedbale.

Był pusty...

Żal, który nim targał po utracie zarówno Harry'ego jak i Lily był tak przerażający, że James padł na kolana, wypuszczając z gardła zduszony jęk. Łzy powoli spływały mu po policzku. Widząc, że kojec był rozwalony na kawałki, ostatnia nić nadziei, która trzymała go tak długo została przecięta. Jego serce było rozerwane na dwie części. Oparł się o ścianę, trzymając głowę w dłoniach. Czuł się rozdarty... życie w jakie wierzył straciło kolory, zostało bezbarwne, bez znaczenia, bez sensu istnienia.

\- O Nie... nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... jak tak można, Glizdogonie? Nie, nie... to nie może być prawda – zaszlochał, trąc oczy – Do cholery, Peter! Dlaczego? Oni nie zrobili Ci nic złego... ?

Zawiódł...

\- Co oni ci zrobili? – powiedział James, ochrypniętym głosem, wpatrując się w sufit – Co oni ci zrobili, że zasłużyli na to... ?

Płacze rzewnymi łzami gdy myśli o rodzinie, którą tak bardzo kochał. Rodzinie, która została zniszczona. Drżącymi dłońmi znalazł, ulubiony niebieski kocyk Harry'ego. Trzymał go w dłoniach, patrzył na niego, łzy spływały na materiał.

Jego synek był martwy ...

Harry był jego całym życiem. Całym jego światem. Nidy nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego, nigdy nie czuł tak silnej miłości do nikogo. Miłości większej niż darzył swoich rodziców, przyjaciół, nawet Lily. To była inna miłość. Harry był powodem dla którego codziennie się uśmiechał, w czasie, w którym był uwięziony we własnym domu. Był jego dumom i radością. Myśl, że jego słodki chłopczyk zginął zanim dostał szansę żyć normalnie… ta świadomość… rozrywała go na strzępy.

\- Przykro mi, że nie zdążyłem cię uratować, Harry. Złamałem obietnicę – szepnął. – Obiecałem, że będziesz bezpieczny, przysięgałem. A ja złamałem obietnicę..

\- Przykro mi, Lily. Nie udało mi się was ochronić, nie udało się, abyście byli bezpieczni, zawiodłem was. NIE UDAŁO MI SIĘ! Przyczyniłem się w pewnym stopniu do twojej śmierci... Jestem... Tak mi przykro.

Łzy wypływały swobodnie z jego oczu, gdy mówił _przepraszam_ do dwóch ludzi, których nie było, rozgoryczony, kołysząc się w przód i w tył.

Dumbledore postanowił sprawdzić przyczynę hałasu. Ostrożnie wszedł do zdewastowanego domu, uważnie nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Salon wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak, jak to było wiele lat temu, kiedy brał udział w pogrzebie Potterów. Ale teraz, pył który tutaj osiadł w czas, został otarty. Były ślady.

Trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu ruszył w głąb domu. Przeszukał pokoje na dole, jeden po drugim, jednak zaklęcie wskazywało obecność kogoś na piętrze.

Głowa Dumbledora gwałtownie poderwała się do góry, kiedy usłyszał lekkie skrzypienie desek podłogi nad sobą. Powoli ruszył starymi schodami do góry, stawiając każdy krok bardzo ostrożnie.

Usłyszał krzyk. Męski krzyk, bardzo zduszony i pełen bólu, dźwięk, który sprawił, że na twarzy Dumbledora pojawił się grymas. Pojedynczy dźwięk był przepełniony bólem tak silnym, że tylko człowiek, który stracił wszystko, mógłby go wydobyć. Słyszał powtarzające siępomruki dobiegające z pokoju. Czyżby szloch?

Ciekawość zwyciężyła i starzec już po chwili zobaczył drzwi, zza których wydobywał się dźwięk. Były uchylone. Otworzył je szeroko, wszedł do pokoju i spotkał się z najbardziej zdumiewającym widokiem.

W rogu pokoju siedział skulony mężczyzna. Płakał, a głowę miał schowaną w kolanach, rękoma ją oplatając. Jego szloch wypełniony był ogromnym bólem. Człowiek ten w maniakalny sposób przepraszał kogoś, kogo tutaj nie było.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogłem cię ochronić. Byłem strasznym ojcem. Teraz ty i Lily umarliście, Harry!

Lillyanne? Umarła? O co chodzi?

Mężczyzna nie zauważył przybycia Dumbledora Poprzez wydobywające się światło z różdżki, czarodziej mógł dostrzec niechlujnie postawione na sztorc czarne włosy.

Człowiek z czarnymi włosami mamrotał o Lily i Harrym? To nie może być prawda. To niemożliwe. James Potter nie żyje od czternastu lat! Dumbledore widział go martwego. Ale… kim jest ten człowiek?

Dumbledore zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Ostrożnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu, na co tajemniczy osobnik spojrzał w górę, powodując, że serce Dumbledora nagle zaczęło szybciej bić, a on sam zrobił krok do tyłu.

Osoba wyglądała dokładnie jak James Potter. Te same włosy, twarz i czekoladowe oczy. Teraz te same oczy były przekrwione i pełne łez.

Człowiek który wyglądał jak James Potter patrzył na niego z nieufnością w oczach. Z powrtoem położył głowę na kolana, znów coś mrucząc.

Dumbledore był zszokowany. Śmierciożercy nie byliby w stanie tak tego zrobić. Nikt nie byłby w stanie zmusić siebie do bólu, jaki był obecny w oczach tego mężczyzny. Jaki mogli zastosować eliksir? Wielosokowy nie mógł być używany z kości, lecz z włosów żywego człowieka. Zapewne po czternastu latach, to, co mogło pozostać z ciała Jamesa Potter to były kości. Dumbledore był niemal przekonany, że James Potter przed nim siedzący był jeszcze żywy. Nadal...

\- _Expecto patronum! –_ powiedział wyraźnie, przywołując najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie. Zaledwie kilka sekund później, wspaniały biały feniks wydobył się z końca różdżki.

Wysłał wiadomość do McGonagall aby aportowała się do domu Potterów, z flakonikiem Veritaserum od Snape'a. Przybycie Mistrza Eliksirów nie byłoby dobrym posunięciem, zważając na historie jego i Jamesa. Mężczyzna z długą srebrzystą znów zaczął chodzić w te i z powrotem, łupiąc groźnie wzrokiem na Jamesa.

Takie rzeczy nigdy się nie zdarzyły. Nikt jeszcze nie wrócił z martwych. Nikt. Ale tutaj, James Potter definitywnie złamał prawo istnienia.

Dumbledore chodził nerwowo, próbując pozbierać swoje myśli w całość. Jak to się stało? Nawet jeśli James Potter jakimś cudem przeciwstawił się prawą istnienia, dlaczego tutaj jest? Skoro wrócił do życia, może i Lily Potter też żyje? Na potwierdzenie tej tezy nie było żadnych wskazówek, że piękna rudowłosa kobieta wykazała swoją obecność po latach…

Rozległ się trzask, i tuż przed Dumbledorem zmaterializowała się wysoka, starsza kobieta o sztywnym wyrazie twarzy. Stała przed nim Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Albusie, kto to jest – spytała, oczekując na odpowiedź i wskazując na postać Jamesa.

\- James Potter, jak sądzę – powiedział Dumbledore poważnym tonem.


	4. Rozdział 3

Czas jakby się zatrzymał. James wciąż ściskając niebieski kocyk do piersi, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zobaczył Harry'ego. Ale… przecież to było niemożliwe. On nie żył! To jego wyobraźnia płata mu brutalne figle.

Gdyby Harry płakał? Krzyczał? Gdyby umarł, czekając, aż jego ojciec, przedarłby się przez te piekielne drzwi i go uratował?

Myśli rozszarpywały mu serce na miliony kawałków.

\- Tak mi przykro... Harry, pozwoliłem ci umrzeć... Jest mi tak piekielnie przykro...

Lily starała się go pewnie chronić. Voldemort zamordował ją, gdy stawiała opór. Czyżby czekała na to, że uratuje ją i syna?

\- Lily... Wybacz mi...

Voldemort dostał się również prawdopodobnie do Remusa i Syriusza. Pewnie są martwi, zamordowani z zimną krwią, tak jak jego najbliższa rodzina. Dlaczego los jest niesprawiedliwy i odbiera osoby, na którym najbardziej w świecie mu zależało? Dlaczego?!

Kontynuował kołysanie ciałem w przód i w tył, w dalszym ciągu mrucząc do siebie pod nosem. Plany poszły szlag! Jak mógł wątpić w lojalność Remusa? Będzie musiał go jak na razie przeprosić.

 _Remus jest martwy_ _-_ mówił rozum.

\- Nie... Lunatyk, Łapa, przykro mi... Plan... on zawiódł... Harry, mój Harry...

\- Ale Albusie, to jest nie poważne! James Potter nie żyje od czternastu lat! – Zawołała Minerwa, prostując fałdy swojej szmaragdowej szaty i poważnie rozważając możliwość, iż Dumbledore nie myśli racjonalnie.

\- W pierwszej chwili też tak myślałem, Minerwo – powiedział cicho Albus, uważnie obserwując sylwetkę mężczyzny. – I uwierz mi. Ten człowiek, który pozostaje obojętny na naszą wymianę zdań, być może jest śmierciożercą, ale… posłuchaj tego co mówi. Czy uważasz, że jakikolwiek wykwalifikowany śmierciożerca będzie w stanie naśladować ten rodzaj bólu? Wcześniej miałem okazje dotknąć jego ramienia. Spojrzenie było puste przepełnione smutkiem. Musiała byś widzieć jego twarz, Minerwo. Ten rodzaj smutku nie może być grany! Ale aby upewnić się co do moich podejrzeń, Veritaserum byłoby odpowiednim eliksirem. Jeśli można, moja droga pani profesor?

Minerwa powoli wyciągnęła ze swojej szaty mały flakonik, w którym znajdowała się bezbarwna ciecz. Aby zdobyć ten eliksir musiała włożyć dużo wysiłku. Severus należał do ludzi którym zależało, aby wiedzieć po co i do jakich celów jest jakaś substancja potrzebna. Z niechęcią dał, to o co prosiła.

Dopiero wtedy dostrzegła w postaci złamanego człowieka. Hipoteza Albusa była absolutnie prawdziwa. Przesiąknięty żalem krzyk, monotonie powtarzany, o stracie Lily i Harry'ego. Minerwa patrzyła bezradnie na mężczyznę, chcąc pomóc temu tonącemu w rozpaczy człowiekowi, w jakikolwiek sposób jest to możliwe, aby mógł przezwyciężyć smutek.

Dumbledore postąpił dużym krokiem naprzód i ścisnął dłonią jego ramię, uważnie przyglądając się reakcji czarodzieja.

\- James? – zapytał łagodnie.

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Minerwa westchnęła i wzięła mimowolny krok w tył z szoku, jakiego doznała. To była rzeczywiście twarz Jamesa Pottera, z przepełnionymi bólem przekrwionymi, czekoladowymi oczami.

Te oczy. Były znakiem czegoś, czego Voldemort nigdy nie zrozumiał, czego nigdy nie posiadał – miłości. Smutek w jego oczach świadczył o tym co stracił, rodzinę – na której mu najbardziej w świecie zależało. Nikt nie jest w stanie naśladować stanu, w jakim był mężczyzna.

\- James – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Oni nie żyją.

Serce Minerwy zacisnęło się, gdy z ust mężczyzny wydobył się chrapliwy głos.

\- Kto nie żyje, James? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Zabili mojego syna – wydusił mężczyzna. – Zabili Lily, Łapę, Lunatyka... Tak mi przykro, Harry... wybacz mi... starałem się... ale nie udało mi się...

\- Nie zawiodłeś ich, James – powiedział Dumbledore, zdecydowanie, ale zarazem delikatnie – Jest w porządku.

\- Nie jest, ja żyję – powiedział James, wciąż kołysząc się w przód i w tył. - Ale oni nie żyją.

Oczy Minerwy, mimowolnie wypełniły się łzami.

\- Czy mnie pamiętasz? – zapytał Dumbldere łagodnie – To ja, Albus.

\- Dumbledore – wychrypiał James, mrużąc oczy.

\- Rzeczywiście, James.

\- Zostaw mnie samego, Albusie. Nie widzisz, że potrzebuję samotności? Właśnie straciłem rodzinę. Lily i Harry nie żyją – powiedział ochryple.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, James – powiedział Albus, równie uprzejmym tonem. – Harry nadal żyję.

James podniósł głowę nieco wyżej. Teraz jego oczy zapłonęły czystą wściekłością. Jak ten starzec śmiał zaszczepić w jego głowie fałszywą nadzieje?

\- Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić, Dumbldore? To nie jest czas, aby kłamać! Chcę płakać dla mojej zmarłej rodziny w spokoju!

\- James – powiedział Albus.

\- ON JEST MARTWY!

\- James - Albus mówił nadal, pomimo krzyku. – Voldemort próbował zabić Harry'ego, ale klątwa się od niego odbiła i uderzyła go w pierś. Od tamtej pamiętnej chwili o twoim synu mówią Chłopiec, który przeżył.

Wyraz twarz Jamesa zmieniła się w wyraz czystego szoku i nadziei.

\- Pan nie łże?

\- Z całą pewności – powiedziała Minerwa stanowczo.

\- Ale teraz, James, musisz wziąć trochę Veristaserum, by udowodnić swoją tożsamość –powiedział Dumbledore, bacznie się mu przyglądając.

\- Czemu? – zapytał James, nadal zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Teraz są niebezpieczne czasy, James. Śmierciożercy na wolności - skłamał gładko starzec.

\- Dobrze więc – niechętnie się zgodził.

Powoli wstał i ruszył w stronę Dubledora. James pozwolił starszemu mężczyźnie wlać trzy krople cieczy na język. Natychmiast czekoladowe oczy straciły blask.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał go Albus.

\- James Harold Potter – odpowiedział. Minerwa wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze, które zaczerpnęła przed chwilą. Teraz miała dowód na to, że owy mężczyzna był Jamesem Potterem, ale jego odpowiedź, podczas gdy był pod wpływem Veritaserum wydawała się zaszczepieniem poczucia pewności w całej sprawie.

\- Który jest rok?

\- 1981.

\- Jak nazywa się twoja żona?

\- Lily Maria Evans

\- Dobrze, czas dowodzi temu, że ten mężczyzna jest zdecydowanie Jamesem Potterem. Ale w jaki sposób on żyję? – zastanowił się Dumbledore,

Wiadomość ta była oszałamiająco nierzeczywista. Dziwne poczucie szczęścia w nim wzbierało. Harry wreszcie będzie mieć ojca. Do tej pory, Syriusz był jednym najbliższym człowiekiem, który starał zastąpić mu Jamesa.

Skutki Veritaresum przestały działać i oczy Jamesa nabrały pełnego skupienia.

\- Czy to prawda, Albusie? Czy Harry żyję? – zapytał James, a jego oczy ponownie były teraz pełne nadziei i ulgi. Wiadomość ta była tak niesamowicie nieprawdopodobna. Wiedział, że jeśli okaże się fałszywa jego serce ponownie rozpadnie się na kawałki, a tego już nie przeżyje.

\- Tak, to niezwykły chłopiec – powiedział szczerze Dumbledore.

\- A Lily?

Albus spojrzał na ziemie w milczeniu, wiedząc, że James go nie zrozumiał. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak kolana stały się niczym galareta, wstrząsnęło nim, cisza w końcu go uderzyła.

 _Lily,_ myśl ta wypełniała niezwykłym bólem jego serce. _Moja Lily._ Przełknął ogromną gulę, która pojawiła się mu w gardle i odwrócił się do Dumbledora wyczekująco z oczami przepełnionymi bólem.

\- Gdzie jest mój syn?

Albus westchnął, bał się tego pytania.

\- James, istnieją rzeczy o których musisz się najpierw dowiedzieć w pierwszej kolejności.


	5. Rozdział 4

\- O co więc chodzi, Albusie ? – zapytał nieufnie James. Czuł niepokój nagromadzony w powietrzu. Dumbledore rozglądał się po pokoju, ważąc słowa. Dlaczego on gra na zwłokę?

\- James, który jest rok? – zapytał powoli Dumbledore.

Potter patrzył na dyrektora z rażącym niedowierzanie, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy miał zacząć się śmiać czy płakać. Co opętało Dumbledora, aby zadać mu tak głupie pytanie?

\- Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty pierwszy oczywiście. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Bo… – zaczął starszy mężczyzna, patrząc na niego uważnie – …to nie jest 1981, a 1995 rok.

Dumbledore pozwolił, aby słowa wypływały z jego ust. W głowie Jamesa krążyły wyrazy wypowiedziane przez starca.

\- Żartujesz – powiedział James, kręcąc głową.

\- To nie są żarty.

 _Jak to się mogło stać? -_ pomyślał James. Nieprawdopodobne zestawienie krążyło wokół jego głowy _. Czternaście lat? To niedorzeczne!_

\- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział w końcu. Dumbledore westchnął, spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Udowodnię to, a potem... - wezwał swojego feniksa i szepnął coś do niego. Piękna istota zniknęła w płomieniach i niemal natychmiast wróciła z kopią _Proroka Codziennego_ w dziobie.

\- Spójrz na datę, James – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.

James patrzył na Dyrektora podejrzliwie, zanim spojrzał na gazetę. Krew do tej chwili gorąca, nagle ostygła, zmieniając się w lód. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co miał przed oczami .

 _31 październik 1995r._

W gardle Jamesa powstał po raz kolejny pojawiła się klucha. Nie chciał w to wierzyć, choć miał twardy dowód na to, że jest inaczej. Nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- To fałszywe – oświadczył z uporem maniaka.

\- Spójrz na nas, James. Dlaczego mielibyśmy cię okłamywać ? – powiedziała cicho McGonagall.

Potter spojrzał na nich, a jego brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy zauważył, że Dumbledore i McGonagall wyglądają na starszych niż ich zapamiętał. Mówili prawdę.

\- Ale jak? – zapytał James, zduszonym głosem.

\- Kiedy Voldemort przyszedł zabić Harry'ego, byłeś bardzo dzielny, James, ale zostałeś pokonany - James wzdrygnął się. – Voldemort poszedł na górę do Lily i Harry'ego. Lily dostała szansę, aby uratować swoje życie. Mogła albo się odsunąć, ratując życie, lub zginąć. Nie zrobiła tego, nie skorzystała z oferty Voldemorta. Stanęła naprzeciw niego blokując mu drogę dojścia do waszego syna, wytwarzając tym samym ochronę miłości nad Harrym. Voldemort nie mógł przełamać tej ochrony, klątwa zabijająca odbiła się, ugadzając go w pierś, pozbywając go tym samym magii, jaką posiadał do tego czasu.

\- Skąd wiesz, co dokładnie stało się tamtej nocy? – szepnął James.

\- Harry.

\- Harry ci to powiedział? – zapytał James z niedowierzaniem. – Miał dopiero roczek!

\- To nie jest teraz istotne skąd to wiem, ale sam Harry… masz dużo z nim do nadrobienia, prawda? – powiedział Dumblesore z dobrodusznym uśmiechem na twarzy .

Oczy Jamesa zapaliły się jasnym ognikami. _Jego syn żył._

\- Tak, mówiąc o Voldemorcie. Chcesz powiedzieć że on... żyje?

\- Niewiele osób tak uważa. Ale on zmartwychwstał, dzięki czemu twój syn znalazł się w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie.

James zmarszczył brwi, zaczynając się martwić. Raz plan Voldemorta zawiódł i Potter był pewien, że niepowodzenie motywuję go do dalszego polowania na Harry'ego, z jeszcze większą precyzją.

\- Czy Harry przeżył klątwę zabijająca nieuszkodzony?

\- Cóż, nie bez szwanku. Po tamtym zdarzeniu na czole Harry'ego widnieje blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Nie może być usunięta, ponieważ została zrobiona przez zaklęcie czarno - magiczne. Nie przeszkadza w żaden sposób.

James skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Przynajmniej Harry nie ma żadnych innych trwałych traum.

\- Myślę, że teraz czas aby przedstawić ci to, co działo się z twoimi przyjaciółmi, prawda? Syriusz i Remus będą w niebo wzięci, gdy się dowiedzą. Wraz z wiadomością o twojej śmierci uleciała z nich ta młodzieńcza chęć życia.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na zmęczonej twarzy Jamesa, który bez wątpienia chętnie mógłby w tej chwili spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Był bez wątpienia żywy. Teraz będzie mógł w całości poświęcić się trójcie najcenniejszych ludzi, jacy żyją.

Gdy powoli ruszyli na dół, w pamięci Pottera drążyło pytanie o syna _Co się z nim działo podczas jego nieobecności? Kto się nim opiekował?_

\- Ale Albusie, co z Harrym? Syriusz się nim zaopiekował?

Błysk w oczach Dumbledora nagle znikł, a starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

\- Syriusz bez wątpienia byłby najlepszym opiekunem. Zjawił się tutaj pierwszy, a zaraz po nim pojawił się Hagrid...

\- Hagrid – kwestionował James. – Dotarł tu po nim... ? – patrzył na dyrektora z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Proszę, pozwól mi kontynuować. Syriusz załamał się, gdy zobaczył cię martwego. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Peter zdradził, wyruszył na poszukiwania.

Morderstwo niemal z rąk najlepszego przyjaciela, musiało być czymś, czego Syriusz nie mógł wytrzymać. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć co wprawiło Dumbledora w tak ponury nastrój. _Z pewnością Syriusz zrobił to zbyt pochopnie?_

\- Pan Black wytropił go na jednej z mugolskich ulic. Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że jest osaczony, krzyknął, że to właśnie on zdradził Potterów. Zniszczył ulicę, zabijając przy tym dwunastu mugoli. W trakcie całego zamieszania, jakie wywołał, odciął sobie palec i przekształcił się w swoją animagiczną formę po czym zniknął wraz z innymi szczurami w kanalizacji. Syriusz zaczął się śmiać jak szalony, aurorzy aresztowali go i bez procesu wtrącili na dwanaście lat do Azkabanu.

\- Co! – wykrzyknął zdruzgotany James, patrząc wrogo na Dubledora – Bez procesu? Przez dwanaście lat ? Peter to tchórzliwy szczur! Ten drań...

\- James, posłuchaj mnie – przerwał mu monolog. – W tym czasie, tylko czworo osób wiedziało o zmianie strażnika. Byłeś to ty, Lily, Syriusz i Peter. Nikt inny o tym nie wiedział. Dowody były obciążające. Nawet ja byłem przekonany, że jest winny.

James popatrzył na niego spode łba. Co stało się z Remusem? Jak to przyjął? Jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół zdradził Lily i Jamesa, drugi zostało bezprawnie osadzony na dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. Był sam, a Glizdogon jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu zaś Łapa w wiezieniu za niedokonaną zbrodnie.

\- Został uwolniony? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie. Uciekł.

Opadła mu szczęka z szoku, ale nie dbał o to, czy wygląda komicznie czy też nie. Następnie zreflektował się ekspresowo, wyprostowując się jak struna. Był ogromnie dumny ze swojego przyjaciela. Musiał być to pierwszy raz, gdy komukoliwiek udało się z zbiec.

\- Syriusz zawsze miał talent do ucieczki w najbardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach - powiedział, kręcąc głową, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć ogromne pokłady dumy. – Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, kto zaopiekował się Harrym. Skoro to nie był Syriusz… czy był to Remus ?

\- Ministerstwo nigdy nie przyznałoby opieki nad dzieckiem Remusowi, ze względu na jego... futerkowy problem.

\- Więc? Kto?

Dumbledore skrzywił się lekko. Teraz musiał złamać obietnicę złożoną piętnaście lat temu.

Wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział bardzo wolno:

\- Siostra Lily i jej mąż opiekowali się Harrym.


	6. Rozdział 5

Rozpętało się piekło

\- TY. - Wskazała palcem oskarżycielsko w pierś Dumbledore'a. – Pozwoliłeś, aby moim jedynym synem zajęli się Dursley'owie? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nienawidzili Lily, a co za tym idzie, mnie i Harry'ego. Nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z magią! - ryknął James, a jego głos rozszedł się po spustoszonym domie.

\- James, proszę! Uspokój się! - powiedziała McGonagall, zaniepokojona silnym uniesieniem emocjonalnym swojego byłego ucznia.

\- Uspokój? Ja mam się uspokoić? Wiedzieliście co sądzą o magii! – Spojrzał oskarżycielsko na twarz byłej opiekunki.

\- James, błagam. Wysłuchaj mnie do końca tym razem - powiedział błagalnie Dumbledore.

\- Świetnie! Mam nadzieję, że twoje wyjaśnienia będą dobre, Dumbledore! - zakwestionował James, hamując gniew który w nim wrzał. Wiedział, że Veron i Petunia Dursley, byli poza światem magicznym. Zdawał sobie sprawę z ich szczerej niechęci do magii i wszystkiego co było z nią związane. Tak jak magii, nienawidzili Lily, a co za tym idzie w parze jego i Harry'ego. Uczucie to było zresztą odwzajemnione.

Dyrektor rozpoczął swoje wyjaśnienia.

\- James, mowa tutaj o ochronie krwi, którą Lily zapewniła Harry'emu gdy oddała za niego życie. Musiałem umieścić go w miejscu, w którym podzielała jej krew - Petunia Dursley. Widzisz, tak długo jak Harry będzie mógł nazwać to miejsce domem, Voldemort nie będzie w stanie go tam zgładzić.

Mógł zrozumieć logikę w tym postępowaniu. Ale wciąż nie mógł wybaczyć starcowi. Jego syn zasłużył na więcej, lepsze dzieciństwo… Coś, co powinien on mu zapewnić.

Był strasznym ojcem.

\- Założę się, że wśród nich był nieszczęśliwy - powiedział, czekając na odpowiedź która nie nadeszła.

Serce Jamesa zamarło gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore nie próbował zaprzeczać. Przynajmniej był tam teraz, niekoniecznie szczęśliwy lecz bezpieczny. Przyrzekł sobie, że Harry nie będzie musiał tam więcej wracać.

Dyrektor dyskretnie westchnął z ulgą. W oszołomieniu, jaką jest życie i tak wiele rewelacji narzucone Jamesowi, chwilowo zamroczyły obietnicę .

\- Teraz proponuję przenieść się do Hogwartu. Zorganizuję dla ciebie komnatę. Na czas uporządkowania wszystkich spraw - ciągnął dalej. - Tam nie będziesz bezpieczny.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Rogacz z roztargnieniem.

Po chwili aportowali się do Hogsmeade. 'Wylądowali' na najmniej uczęszczanej ulicy przy sklepie Scrivenshafta, gdzie Dumbledore zajął się zmianą wyglądu Jamesa. Po ukończeniu miał jasno-brązowe włosy, błękitne oczy i lekki zarost. Potter przeglądając się w ciemnym oknie wystawnym, prychnął pogardliwie. Jego pierwotny wygląd był znacznie lepszy.

Szli powolnym krokiem w stronę tylnego wejścia do Trzech Mioteł, w których stała Madame Rosmerta. Kobieta z niezadowoloną miną wpuściła przybyszy do środka. Po krótkiej, lecz bardzo impulsywnej pogawędce, której w całości nie dane było usłyszeć Jamesowi, weszli do przytulnego małego saloniku, z którego za pomocą proszka Fiuu przenieśli się do Gabinetu Dyrektora.

\- Dziękuję za powiadomienie Madame Rosmerty, Minerwo. Teraz najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby abyś wróciła na ucztę - powiedział Albus.

Zdziwienie wypisane na twarzy Jamesa szybko zamieniło się w ulgę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dziś jest Noc Duchów.

Ciszę w gabinecie przerwał łagodny głos dyrektora wypowiadającego zaklęcie maskujące.

\- Hasło do mojego gabinetu to Musy-Świstusy. Możesz przyjść do mojego gabinetu w każdej chwili. Teraz zaprowadzę cię do twojej komnaty.

James miał nieodpartą chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem, ale z ledwością się hamował. Pomysły dyrektora do absurdalnych haseł nie uległy zmianie po mimo upływu tylu lat.

Dumbledore pokazał drogę prowadzącą na czwarte piętro. Podszedł do Gargulca, a ten odsunął się na bok, odsłaniając drzwi.

James był zaskoczony. Jak to się stało, że on i jego przyjaciele nie znaleźli tego miejsca? Byli Huncwotami!

Dumbledore zachichotał widząc minę Jamesa.

\- Hogwart zawsze będzie mieć swoje tajemnice, James. Nie bądź taki zdziwiony.

Dumbledore pstryknął palcami i po chwili w jego dłoniach pojawiła się taca pełna różnych smakołyków. Podał ją Jamesowi.

\- Cóż, najlepiej na wyłączności. Obowiązki wzywają. Trochę snu Ci nie zaszkodzi. I… James ?

-Tak ?

\- Dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem, mój chłopcze - powiedział cicho i uśmiechnąwszy się serdecznie, odszedł bez słowa.

James i uśmiechnął się, biorąc głęboki oddech i stopą otworzył drzwi. Pokój był piękny, profesjonalnie wyposażony z łazienką. Nie było łóżka, lecz kanapa, wokół której stał stół obiadowy z kilkoma krzesłami oraz regał z książkami.

James odstawił posiłek na stole i podszedł do drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do łazienki. Skrzywił się widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zaczerwienione oczy i zmęczona twarz. Westchnął.

Wziął prysznic i wyciągnął szaty z pobliskiej szafy. Znacznie bardziej zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu, zasiadł na kanapie ucztując mentalnie z synem znajdującym się cztery piętra niżej w Wielkiej Sali. Zjadł kanapki z sokiem dyniowym, po czym opadł na sofę, wpatrując się przez pół godziny w sufit. Znudzony wędrował w te i we wte . Nienawidził być ograniczonym do miejsca, źle wspominał te czasy.

Lily, miłość jego życia. Nigdy nie będzie mu dane ponownie spojrzeć na płomienno rude włosy i kształtne, migdałowe, zielone oczy. Nigdy nie usłyszy jej dźwięcznego śmiechu lub karcącego spojrzenia za głupotę, lub nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie.

Ona przepadła, a wraz z nią część jego duszy.

W kącikach oczu poczuł wilgoć, a łzy zaczęły powoli skapywać mu twarz. Pośpiesznie je wytarł. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozczulanie. Musiał pozostać silny. Miał syna, dla którego musiał być podporą, a nie kolejnym balastem. Jego syn siedział na uczcie, a on nie mógł się z nim spotkać.

Tylko chwila, jedno spojrzenie.

James rzuciwszy na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, zakradł się do drzwi. Postawił hasło "Huncwoci" i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Po przejściu przez znajome korytarze, spostrzegł grupę uczniów rozmawiających z przejęciem. Podniecenie eksplodowało w brzuchu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jeden z nich może być Harry'm.

Rozejrzał się w tłumie dzieci. Żadne z nich nie miało czarnych włosów i zielonych oczu - jedyne cechy identyfikacyjne jakie znał. Niezliczona liczba studentów przychodziła i odchodziła. W żadnym z nich nie rozpoznał Harry'ego. Tracąc nadzieje, James westchnął i zaczął się cofać w kierunku swojej komnaty po dwudziestu minutach. Nagle stanął, kiedy usłyszał głos dwóch kłócących się uczniów. Czemu? Dlatego, że wymienili imię jego jedynaka.

Odwrócił się i spostrzegł do kogo należały głosy. Byli nimi chłopiec i dziewczyna, obydwoje ubrani w szaty domu Lwa. Dziewczyna miała puszyste brązowe włosy, a chłopiec był znacznie od niej wyższy i wyróżniający się rudymi włosami i piegami.

\- Nie sądzę, aby Harry był ostatni - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

\- Daj spokój, Hermiona! To nie pierwszy raz, daj mu trochę czasu - powiedział chłopak, szperając w zawieszonej na ramieniu torbie.

James uśmiechnął się w duchu, domyślając się, że te dzieci były Harry'ego przyjaciółmi. Ale gdzie on był? Jak na zwołanie rudowłosy zapytał.

\- Hej, gdzie on jest? Ej Harry? - krzyczał za nim.

James słysząc kroki poczuł jak jego puls przyśpiesza w oczekiwaniu. Jak on wygląda? Czy jest podobny do niego? Czy bardziej do Lily? Mógłby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej niż jak go zapamiętał.

Chłopiec wyszedł zza rogu, a serce Jamesa skoczyło do gardła. Chłopiec miał włosy czarne jak smoła, które bardzo zaniedbane układały się w wszystkie stronach świata. Dokładnie jak jego! Miał zielone oczy Lily, widniejące za okrągłymi okularami. Był średniego wzrostu, ale zdrowo wyglądał. Wyglądał dokładnie jak James. Było to zdumiewające i z tegoż to powodu cofnął mimowolny krok w tył z czystego szoku.

Była tylko nieznaczna różnica. Patrząc na Harry'ego, widział siebie z jednym drobiazgiem. Oczy Jamesa był czekoladowe zamiast zielonych, jego nos był nieco dłuższy i nie miał blizny na czole. James był o stopę od niego wyższy i był bardziej dojrzały. Ale po za tymi różnicami byli zadziwiająco podobni. Mieli ten sam kształt ust, taką samą szczupłą twarz, te same niechluje włosy, które sterczały. Mogli niemal uchodzić za bliźniaków. Prawie, biorąc pod uwagę, że James nadal wyglądał na dwadzieścia jeden lat.

\- Poczekajcie! - zawołał Harry.

Młody Potter szedł w białej koszuli i spodniach, a na jego ramieniu zwisała niedbale szata. Jego krawat rozluźniony zwisał z szyi. Dokładnie tak jak on nosił mundurek, kiedy był jeszcze uczniem i nie był na zajęciach.

James patrzył jak trójka przyjaciół odchodzi do WS, rozmawiając zawzięcie. Był zadowolony, że Harry miał przyjaciół, którzy znaczyli do niego tak wiele. Po odprowadzeniu ich wzrokiem, udał się biegiem na czwarte piętro, podał hasło i ściągając z siebie zaklęcie, zamknął za sobą dokładnie drzwi.

Gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał siedzącego na sofie profesora Dubledore'a


	7. Chapter 6

Dumbledore wyglądał na rozbawionego skonfundowaną miną starszego Pottera - mieszanką zawstydzenia i szoku.

\- Jesteś zadowolony z siebie, James? - zapytał z charakterystycznym dla niego błyskiem w oku.

Potter uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i zmierzwił włosy dłonią.

\- Musiałem się z nim zobaczyć, Albusie. Fakt, że był tu, w zamku... - urwał.

\- Było zbyt kuszące, prawda?

James skinął głową.

\- Na pewno chciałeś z nim porozmawiać?

\- Tak! To znaczy... nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Byłem pod działaniem zaklęcia kameleona.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się na myśl, w której James przygląda się Harry'emu znad jednej ze zbroi ustawionych na korytarzach.

\- Co o nim sądzisz? - zagadał dyrektor, a młodszy mężczyzna zaczął spacerować po komnacie.

\- On jest… On jest absolutnie genialnym młodym mężczyzną. - Stanął na przeciw Dumbledore'a uśmiechając się szczerze. - Kiedy miał się urodzić, Lily i ja byliśmy pewni, że odziedziczy wygląd po niej, ale w jego żyłach będzie płynąć Huncwocka krew ze skłonnościami do łamania wszelkich zasad. Myliliśmy się. Harry jest młodszą wersją mnie! Jeśli nie te szmaragdowe oczy Lily, ktoś mógłby go śmiało pomylić... Mój mały chłopiec dorósł!

Albus skinął głową, uśmiechając się do żywiołowego, młodego człowieka.

\- Harry ma już zapewne dość słuchania ludzi mówiących mu o tym, jak bardzo przypomina ojca i ma oczy po matce. Jest niezwykłym chłopcem!

Jamesowi uśmiech nie z chodził z twarzy.

\- Kiedy będę mógł go poznać, spotkać i porozmawiać?

Dumbledore zachichotał.

\- W najbliższym czasie, James. Jak myślisz, jak on zareaguje widząc przed sobą zmarłego ojca?

James westchnął, wiedząc, że Dumbledore poruszył ważny temat. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby mu, że jego rodzice żyją, chciałby tej osobie uświadomić w fizyczny sposób, że z tego żartować nie można.

\- Byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby miał pod ręką Remusa i Syriusza w czasie tej rozmowy. Są ludźmi, którym Harry mógł zaufać w swoim życiu. Są jego przyjaciółmi. Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie odpowiednim czasem, aby ponownie wprowadzić cię do Zakonu Feniksa.

Syriusz i Remus na pewno będą tam obecni! Nie mógł się tego doczekać, ale czy był gotów do tej konfrontacji? Czy oni są do tego gotowi?

\- No cóż… - Dumbledore kontynuował wstając z kanapy. - Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. Dobranoc, mój chłopcze. Jutro czeka cię wielki dzień.

\- Tak, dobranoc.

Po zamknięciu drzwi przez dyrektora, James przebył swój „wieczorny rytuał" i pościelił sofę. Kiedy kładł głowę na poduszce, ostatnią myślą jaka przeleciała mu przez głowę gdy zasypiał, była taka, że jego mały chłopiec dorósł...

Następnego dnia, po obfitym śniadaniu, James pomyślał, że warto byłoby mieć świeży egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Rozmyślania przerwał ostry trzask. Po chwili na środku pokoju stał skrzat domowy.

Był co najmniej DZIWACZNIE ubrany. Na głowie miał trzy kapelusze i około tuzina różnokolorowych skarpetek. James podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej do skrzata, by się mu dokładniej przyjrzeć.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jestem Zgredek, domowy skrzat, sir! Czy mógłbym w czymś pomóc Jamesowi Potterowi, sir? – pisnęło stworzenie.

\- Proszę, mów do mnie James.

Zawsze czuł się nieswojo, gdy w domu skrzaty zwracały się do niego per „Panie". Skrzaty domowe w Potter Manor - Maddy i Micey - były wolnymi skrzatami, którym płacono.

Prośba skierowana do elfa, widocznie go zaskoczyła. Oczy Zgredka stały się wielkości piłeczki pingpongowej, by po chwili wypełnić się łzami.

\- Naprawdę jesteś ojcem Harry'ego Pottera, sir! Harry Potter zawsze był miły dla Zgredka!

\- Wiesz o Harrym, Zgredku? – oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit. - W jaki sposób...?

Na wzmiankę o Harrym, w oczach skrzata zapaliły się wesołe ogniki. Po chwili radości skrzat się złamał.

\- Zgredek może powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, sir! Ale został wysłany, żeby zapytać się, czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz, sir!

\- Niczego mi nie potrzeba. Zgredku opowiedz mi o Harrym - rzekł z powagą.

\- Harry Potter jest wielkim czarodziejem, sir! On jest bardzo odważny i uprzejmy! Uwolnił mnie od okropnego pana, sir! Harry Potter jest często w obliczu kłopotów, ale z jego odwagą i szlachetnością wszystko przezwycięży, sir!

\- Kłopotów?

\- Wystarczy, Zgredku - odezwał się znajomy głos. James i Zgredek odwrócili się i ze zdumieniem wpatrywali się w sylwetkę Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor obdarzył Zgredka uprzejmym spojrzeniem. - Czas wrócić do kuchni.

Skrzat teleportował się z pstryknięciem palca.

\- James, nadszedł czas.

Potter pozwolił nałożyć na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i ruszył wraz z dyrektorem do gabinetu. Starzec podał mu dzbanek z proszkiem Fiuu i powiedział:

\- James, powiedz: Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place 12.

Zrobił co mu kazano i po chwili znalazł się na kamiennej posadce w kuchni jakiegoś starego domu. Otrzepał pelerynę z popiołu. Dumbledore pojawił się tuż za nim i zdjął z niego urok.

\- Poczekaj tutaj. Sprowadzę Syriusza i Remusa.

Po przyjrzeniu się po pomieszczeniu, James nie mógł dopasować go do dotychczas znanych mu domów.

\- Co to za miejsce?

\- Grimmuald Place, to rodzinny dom Syriusza - padła krótka odpowiedź.

Rodzinny dom Syriusza? Nigdy go nie widział, a zarys jaki przedstawił mu Łapa dobre 15 lat temu, wyleciał mu z głowy.

Dyrektor Hogwartu zostawił go z tą krótką odpowiedzią i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

W tym momencie Syriusz Black był pewien, że był najbardziej sfrustrowanym człowiekiem w całym szerokim świecie.

Przede wszystkim nie do zniesienia był brak misji dla zakonu! Wszystko co mógł zrobić, ograniczało się do siedzenia w znienawidzonym domu i wysłuchiwania nudnych jak flaki z olejem raportów. Nie mógł udzielać żadnej pomocy, gdyż w świetle prawa był skazańcem poszukiwanym międzynarodowym listem gończym.

Obecnie siedział na nudnym spotkaniu, gdzie musiał wysłuchiwać raportu Snivelly i udawać, że go to interesuje.

Mężczyzna kontynuował monotonnym głosem:

\- Czarny Pan przygotowuje się do starcia, więc proponowałbym wyciągnąć ciężkie działa, które zapobiegłby jego dalszym działaniom. Jak również obowiązywałaby kolejność - wycedził Snape w stronę Syriusza. Black miał serdecznie dość złośliwych komentarzy skierowanych w jego stronę. Severus miał mu za złe, że przesiaduje całe dnie obijając się w bezpiecznym domu. Na domiar złego, powiedział "Czarny Pan" w ten sam sposób, jak mówi się o Duchu Świętym. Syriusz w myślach ukręcał głowę Snape'owi.

Remus położył ostrzegawczo dłoń na jego ramieniu. Snape starał się od początku sprowokować go do rozpoczęcia pojedynku.

Syriusz westchnął i z ogromnym trudem wrócił do swoich fantazji, by spuścić Ślizgonowi te tłuste włosy w toalecie ministerstwa. Musiał przyznać sam sobie, że ta myśl była bardzo kusząca.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho, a wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały na postać stojącego w progu Albusa Dumbledore'a. W skrytych za okularami niebieskich oczach dyrektora pojawił się tajemniczy błysk.

\- Co za miła niespodzianka! Myśleliśmy, że się nie pojawisz! - wtrącił Artur patrząc mu w oczy i uśmiechając się.

\- Przykro mi, lecz nie przyszedłem tutaj na zebranie, lecz po Syriusza i Remusa. Mogę ich pożyczyć na chwilę?

Miny Lupina i Blacka były bezcenne, lecz podnieśli się i ruszyli za dyrektorem. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do pokoju niegdyś zamieszkiwanego przez państwa Black, teraz służącego za pokój gościnny.

\- Za tymi drzwiami - wskazał zamknięte dębowe drzwi. - czeka osoba, która bardzo chciałaby się z wami spotkać. Ale przed wejściem muszę poprosić was abyście na czas rozmowy oddali mi swoje różdżki.

Zaskoczeni wyciągnęli je z szat i podali starcowi. Po chwili Dumbledore otworzył drzwi i wkroczył pierwszy do pomieszczenia, tuż za nim Lunatyk i Łapa.

Gdy zobaczyli kto na nich czeka, milion uczuć zalało ich ciała.


	8. Rozdział 7

James Potter był w tym momencie najbardziej zdenerwowanym człowiekiem, jaki chodził po ziemi. Spacerował po pokoju w tę i z powrotem przez dobre kilka minut. Dlaczego był tak nerwowy przed spotkaniem ze starymi przyjaciółmi? Byli zawsze razem, niemal jak bracia. Ale nie mógł opanować nerwów, które powoli obezwładniały mu ciało. Jego przyjaciele byli bardzo sprytni i miał przygotować się na ich reakcję.

Jego czekoladowe oczy rozglądały się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój w domu rodzinnym Łapy, z którego uciekł w wieku piętnastu lat. James nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak czuł się Syriusz, wróciwszy do tego starego, przepełnionego brudem domu.

Potter usłyszał kroki. Jego nawyki wzięły górę - zmierzwił już i tak potargane włosy, zresztą jak zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany. Drzwi otworzyły się. Dumbledore wszedł prowadząc dwie postacie.

Ręce przywarły mu do ciała, gdy spojrzał na przybyszów.

Syriusz i Remus wyglądali podobnie, jak ich zapamiętał, oczywiście od tego czasu upłynęło piętnaście lat, które nie oszczędziło tej dwójki. Dużo starszy Syriusz był nieco wyższy. Szare oczy, które niegdyś były wypełnione śmiechem i radością, teraz stały się zimne i nieufne. Jego stary i przystojny przyjaciel, pomimo lat spędzonych w Azkabanie, nie stracił dawnego uroku. Remus wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego – mało widoczne zmarszczki pojawiły się na jego nadal młodej twarzy. Inteligentne, brązowe oczy, wpatrywały się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

James obserwował, jak emocje przelatywały przez ich twarze: strach, tęsknota, miłość, smutek i, co najbardziej go zabolało - wściekłość.

Syriusz spojrzał w brązowe tęczówki Pottera z mordem w oczach.

\- Kogo ty do diabła tutaj przyprowadziłeś, Dumbledore?

\- Syriuszu...

Black odwrócił się na pięcie do Jamesa.

\- Kim ty jesteś? Podszywasz się pod Jamesa Pottera?

Syriusz automatycznie sięgnął ręką do kieszeni po różdżkę, lecz uświadomił sobie, gdzie ona się znajduje. Skierował swoje spojrzenie w kierunku dyrektora.

\- Oddaj nam nasze różdżki, Dumbledore. Czy ty oszalałeś?

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie po to je oddaliście, aby teraz posiekać go na milion kawałków. Wysłuchajcie mnie.

\- Nie wiem jakiego zaklęcia użył ten człowiek, abyś go tutaj przyprowadził Albusie, ale on nie jest Jamesem! – powiedział sfrustrowany Remus, którego oczy wypełniły się bólem. – James Potter jest martwy! Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno jest patrzeć na człowieka podszywającego się pod Jamesa! - wypowiadając ostatnie słowa głos się mu załamał.

James był już tym zmęczony.

\- Łapo, Lunatyku, to naprawdę jestem...

\- Jak śmiesz zwracać się do nas po przezwiskach! – ryknął rozwścieczony Black.

\- To naprawdę ja! James Potter we własnej osobie! Wasz najlepszy przyjaciel i Huncwot! Ożeniłem się z Lily Evans, jestem ojcem Harry'ego! Zmieniliśmy strażnika w ostatniej chwili, aby zapewnić większą ochronę! To Glizdogon, podły zdrajca, powiedział Voldemortowi gdzie jesteśmy, to on ją...

\- Dokładnie! Voldemort ich zabił! – Lupin podniósł głos.

\- Przecież żyję. Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale żyję!

\- Ludzie patrzcie, tajemniczo wrócił z martwych. Chwytasz to Remus – wrzasnął Syriusz.

\- Żyję, oddycham i wróciłem - nie umiem wyjaśnić jak!

\- Najczarniejsza magia! Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak ty-

\- W porządku. Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Jamesem Potterem, wiesz co robić! – zasugerował Syriusz cofając się razem z Remusem do tyłu.

James uniósł jedną brew.

\- Jeleń, jeśli wiesz co to znaczy – powiedział Remus, uważnie przypatrując się reakcji Jamesa.

Jakim cudem James wrócił do świata żywych? Sam Syriusz widział jego ciało w ruinach domu w Dolinie Godryka. Płakał pochylony nad martwym ciałem swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Czas, który spędził opłakując śmierć wydawał się wiecznością, do chwili przybycia Hagrida, aby zabrać małego Harry'ego. Krew mu zawrzała, gdy ujrzał zwłoki dwójki osób, dla których mógłby oddać swój największy skarb.

Ludzie nie wracają z grobów tak po prostu! Zadrżał, gdy wróciły do niego ból i psychiczne cierpienie, które obezwładniło jego ciało tamtej pamiętnej nocy.

 _Był to przyjemny wieczór Halloween. Syriusz właśnie wracał z zakończonej misji dla Zakonu. Całkowicie wyczerpany, pragnął Ognistej Whiskey na zwilgotnienie suchego gardła. Wszedł do Trzech Mioteł, w których, pomimo później pory, tętniło życiem. Ludzie głośno rozmawiali, wznosili toasty. Black nie rozumiał powodu, dla którego ci ludzie świętowali - Voldemort był na wolności._

 _Jeden z czarodziejów siedzących przy ladzie poklepał Syriusza po ramieniu._

 _\- Wybacz, co tu jest grane?_

 _\- Nie słyszałeś? – zdziwił się młody mężczyzna, widząc zwątpienie na twarzy młodego aurora. – Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie żyje!_

 _\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Syriusz, wpatrując się w towarzysza. Nie wyglądał na pijanego, ani tym bardziej na bredzącego głupoty. Pewność siebie czarodzieja zbiła go z tropu._

 _\- Słyszałeś o rodzinie Potterów?_

 _Serce w klatce piersiowej szalało mu z niepokoju._

 _\- Może słyszałem. Dlaczego pytasz? Coś się stało?_

 _\- Ludzie mówią, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto poszedł do domu Potterów, aby zabić ich syna. Czy to Henry? Nie, Harry. Tak, na pewno Harry._

 _Syriusz poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Chwycił się za oparcie krzesła, aby nie spaść, po tym co za chwilę usłyszy._

 _\- Zabił rodziców chłopca - młode małżeństwo, Lily i Jamesa Potterów - ciągnął młody mężczyzna. – Sam-Wiesz-Kto próbował zabić Harry'ego, lecz zaklęcie się odbiło od małego godząc Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. On nie żyje! Jesteśmy bezpieczni! - Młody czarodziej wzniósł toast, klepiąc go po ramieniu._

 _W głowie szalały mu różne myśli, choć nie dopuszczał do siebie tej jedynej. On nie mógł ich zabić. Nie jego rodzinę. To niemożliwe._

 _Dusząc w sobie tę dziecinną nadzieję, wsiadł na swój motor zaparkowany w wąskiej uliczce obok baru. Dostał się do domu Petera i przedarł przez drzwi. Glizdogon był tu od miesiąca, jednak mieszkanie teraz było puste, bez oznak walki._

 _Coś było nie tak._

 _Wrócił do swojego motoru i poleciał do Doliny Gordyka. Lily i James siedzą pewnie w salonie, przy kominku, bawiąc się z Harrym. Oczywiście, że byli żywi. Pogłoski nie były prawdziwe, oni żyją?_

 _Lecz serce Syriusza pękło na milion kawałków, kiedy zobaczył w jakim stanie znajdowała się posiadłość przyjaciół. Została całkowicie zniszczona. Powoli zsiadł z motoru i wszedł się do środka, przerażony tym, co zobaczył. Drzwi frontowe zostały wyrwane z zawiasów. Chwyciwszy się tego, co zostało z futryny, wziął głęboki wdech układając myśli w jedną całość. Wszedł do pokoju na gumowych nogach, czując jak się pod nim uginają. Upadł na klęczki, gdy ujrzał ciało. James Potter leżał na wznak, zimny, martwy. Okulary leżały obok. Jego przystojna twarz była bez wyrazu, a jego martwe, puste oczy pozbawione radości skierowane były w sufit. Syriusz przeczołgał się w kierunku ciała, po policzkach ciekły mu łzy._

 _James, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jego brat._

 _Nie żyje._

 _Odszedł._

 _To było dla niego zbyt wiele. To było nie do zniesienia. Zawył z czystej agonii, łzy strumieniami spływały po jego bladej twarzy. Delikatnie przeniósł głowę Jamesa na swoje kolana i głaskał go po głowie. Jego łzy lądowały na twarzy przyjaciela. Przeniósł wzrok z martwej twarzy na kanapę. Zauważył różdżkę umieszczoną pomiędzy dwoma poduszkami. Zrozumiał, że James prawdopodobnie nie miał czasu, aby po nią sięgnąć. Wiedział, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel był bardzo dzielnym człowiekiem. A Syriusz był pewien, że stanął na przeciw Voldemorta bez różdżki i bez żadnych szans. Ale czy to teraz miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?_

 _James zniknął._

 _Nigdy więcej nie będzie mu dane ponownie z nim porozmawiać, robić sobie z niego żarty. James był w swoim wymarzonym domu z ukochaną kobietą i dzieckiem._

 _Był za młody by odejść z tego świata._

 _Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat._

 _To, co wydawało się mu wiecznością minęło. Syriusz delikatnie położył głowę Jamesa na podłodze i zamknął na wieczność orzechowe oczy przyjaciela. Otarł łzy spływające po policzkach wierzchem dłoni i powlókł się na górę. Mała iskra nadziei trzymała go w kupie, gdy na trzęsących się nogach wspinał się na piętro. Istniała niewielka szansa, że Lily i Harry zdążyli uciec._

 _Lecz on nie znajdzie nikogo innego w domu._

 _Wszelkie optymistyczne wizje jakie zdążyły się uformować, gdy przeszedł przez większość pokoi, prysły niczym bańka mydlana. Kiedy wkroczył do pokoiku Harry'ego, powędrował po pokoju wzrokiem._

 _Na podłodze._

 _Lily - piękna, młoda, kochająca Lily, leżała na podłodze. Jej rude włosy rozsypane wokół białej twarzy i te puste zielone oczy spoglądające na niego bez charakterystycznego blasku. Syriusz oparł się o futrynę, przez jego ciało przeleciał ból. Kochał Lily jak siostrę, a widok jej martwego ciała był dla niego nie do zniesienia. Jak Voldemort może zniszczyć tak niewinną rodzinę?_

 _Ramiona Lily były szeroko rozwarte, tak, jakby wcześniej rzuciła się w obronie Harry'ego._

 _Harry._

 _Dziecko stało w łóżeczku, maleńkimi rączkami Harry chwytał barierki. Syriusz poszedł do łóżeczka i wziął chłopca w ramiona._

 _\- Jujo Lapa? – dziecko zapytało z ciekawością, ciągnąć kosmyk włosów Syriusza._

 _\- Tak, Harry. – Przytulił go do piersi. – Wujek Syriusz jest tutaj._

 _\- Mama? – zapytał Harry, rączką wskazując na Lily._

 _\- Twoja mama śpi – powiedział cicho Syriusz, kręcąc głową nadal nie dowierzając._

 _Właśnie wtedy usłyszał ciężkie kroki na schodach._

 _Hagrid._

 _\- Merlinie – powiedział ochryple Hagrid. - Naprawdę są..._

 _Hagrid nie musiał kończyć. Syriusz skinął głową, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. Ogromny czarodziej stał zgarbiony w futrynie, a łzy spływały mu po brodzie._

 _\- Wspaniali ludzie. Lily i James byli wspaniałymi ludźmi._

 _Syriusz pokiwał głową._

 _\- Dumbledore poprosił, abym przetransportował Harry'ego._

 _\- Dlaczego? Harry'ego powinna wychowywać rodzina. Lily i – urwał. Miał powiedzieć, że Lily i James uczynili go ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego, ale tworzyła mu się gula w gardle gdy miał wypowiedzieć ich nazwisko. – Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym._

 _\- Rozkaz Dumbledore'a, Syriuszu. - Olbrzym patrzył na niego ze zrezygnowaniem._

 _\- Gdzie go zabierasz?_

 _\- Do wujostwa. Dumbledore powiedział, że to konieczne._

 _\- Petunia i Veron! To niedorzeczne, nie ma mowy!_

 _\- To słowa Dumbledore'a, Syriuszu. Musi istnieć racjonalny powód, dlaczego chce tak właśnie postąpić._

 _Syriusz pocałował Harry'ego w czoło, na którym teraz widniała blizna w kształcie błyskawicy._

 _\- Spotkamy się znów, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Odnajdę cię. Przysięgam - to nie jest ostateczne pożegnanie._

 _Syriusz mocno przytulił chrześniaka do piersi i trwali tak przez krótką chwilę. Z niechęcią podał niemowlę Hagridowi._

 _\- Dbaj o niego, Hagridzie – wychrypiał. – Obiecaj mi, że dotrzecie bezpiecznie._

 _\- Będzie ze mną bezpieczny, nie ma się o co martwić._

 _\- Jujo! - Dziecko płakało w ramionach Hagrida - nie chciał być rozdzielony z ojcem chrzestnym._

 _\- Zawszę będę z tobą, Harry – powiedział starając się, aby wypowiedziane słowa był pocieszające. – Weź mój motocykl, Hagridzie. Dotrzecie tam o wiele szybciej._

 _Na twarz Hagrida wkradł się blady uśmiech. Zeszli na dół, przed domem stał pojazd Łapy. Sprawnie udało się bezpiecznie włożyć Harry'ego do siedzenia z prawego boku motocykla, zabezpieczając go czarami._

 _Harry ostatni raz spojrzał błagalnie w szare tęczówki Blacka, ale gdy tylko Hagridowi udało się odpalić silnik, ostatni raz nawiązali porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Syriusz odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, gdy startowali. Po policzkach spływały mu gorzkie łzy, gdy spoglądał na motocykl, który powoli znikał za horyzontem._

 _W ciele Syriusza zawrzała wściekłość, Peter. Zdradził ich! Znajdzie go i zapłaci za swą dwulicowość!_

Mężczyzna próbował odpędzić bolesne wspomnienia. Widział wszystko na własne oczy - zmarli od tak nie wracają z grobów!

Black obdarzył Jamesa łagodnym uśmiechem, a te tak dobrze znajome czekoladowe oczy złagodniały. Zamknął oczy i po chwili w miejscu Pottera stał wspaniały jeleń. Poroże zwierzęcia było ogromne, układające się w charakterystyczny kształt serca. Syriuszowi szczęka opadła, cofnął się o krok.

Jeleń.

Każda forma animagiczna ma swój charakterystyczny znak, nie ma drugiego takiego samego. Remus podziwiał z niedowierzaniem jelenia, a w jego ciepłych brązowych oczach zagościła iskra nadziei.

Niemożliwe stało się możliwym.

James Potter był jak najbardziej żywy.

Black podszedł niepewnie w kierunku wspaniałej istoty, niepewnie uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał po nozdrzach.

\- James – szepnął, a oczy napełniły mu się łzami ze wzruszenia na myśl o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

Jeleń spojrzał na nich swymi czekoladowymi oczami i przybliżył swoją głowę, aby znajdować się bliżej nich. Nawet pod postacią jelenia jego oczy były przepełnione radością. Nagle majestatyczny jeleń ponownie przybrał formę człowieka.

\- Niepodważalnie jesteś prawdziwy – wyszeptał Syriusz, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Pottera. W głębi duszy, niczym dziecko bał się tego, że jeśli go dotknie, on zniknie. Ale tak się nie stało.

\- Łapo?

\- James – wymamrotał Syriusz wzmacniając uścisk na ramieniu. – Ty... Ja nie wierzyłem że wróciłeś...

\- Hej – powiedział nad wyraz delikatnie. – Opanuj się, stary.

\- Ty nie żyłeś – wydusił Black. – Nie mogłem tego znieść. Nawet teraz...

Remus oswobodził Jamesa z żelaznego uścisku Łapy.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Rogaczu – powiedział Remus, a jego oczy wyrażały wszystko to, czego nie umiał obrać w słowa.

Łzy swobodnie spływały po ich policzkach - znów byli razem. Nie obchodziło ich w tej chwili, jak to się stało. James był z powrotem, a rany w ich sercach, które po jego śmierci nie zagoiły się, teraz znikły. Przeżyli czternaście lat żalu do tej chwili. Radość była obietnicą szczęśliwego początku.


	9. Rozdział 8

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? - powiedział James z uśmiechem. - Poprzedzając waszą reakcję, zakładam, że dużo mnie ominęło?

Syriusz i Remus zachichotali, a po twarzach ciekły im łzy.

\- Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć! James Potter. Po czternastu latach - wybełkotał Syriusz, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby zetrzeć strumień łez z policzka. - Jesteś po prostu... Tutaj.

\- Nigdy nie marzyłem, że dane będzie mi znów cię zobaczyć - powiedział Remus patrząc na przyjaciela. - James... Ale... Jak?

James wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Luniaczku, nie wiem jak to się stało.

\- Jak? - zapytał natarczywie Syriusz.

Rogacz podniósł wzrok i przez moment wpatrywał się w szare tęczówki przyjaciela, aby upewnić się, że nadal w tych oczach jest iskierka ciekawości z tamtych lat. Po upewnieniu się, odpowiedział niemal bez wahania:

\- Stało się to jakieś dwa dni temu. Obudziłem się w trumnie, chyba tak można to nazwać, nie? - roześmiał się w sposób, w jaki tylko prawdziwy huncwot potrafił. - Wypowiedziałem zaklęcie, huk, oślepiający blask i wieko trumny upadło na ziemie, a ja wydostałem się na górę.

Przyjaciele uważnie słuchali wypowiedzi Rogacza, pochłaniając każde jego słowo, jakby miało stać się jego ostatnim. Wpatrywali się z osłupieniem w osobę do wczoraj uważaną za martwą. To wszystko, co się teraz dzieje jest tak surrealistyczne! Ocknęli się, gdy głos Jamesa zaczął się załamywać, dochodziwszy do najgorszego punktu.

\- Pobiegłem do naszego domu. Wszystkie myśli nakierowały się w jedną. To były tortury, wiecie? Byłem przekonany, że Voldemort zabił ich. Moją rodzinę - Lily i Harry'ego - kontynuował. - Nigdy w życiu nie byłem przerażony tak, jak w tamtej chwili... Dotarłem do naszego domu, a raczej tego co z niego zostało - powiedział z żalem. - Nie było tam nikogo. Byłem pewny, że Harry i Lily byli martwi. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie zrobiłem wszystkiego co w mojej mocy, by ich chronić.

\- James... - zaczął cichym głosem Remus, ale Potter zgromił przyjaciela ostrym spojrzeniem, aby pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Wtedy Albus i McGonagall przybyli oraz wyjaśnili całą sprawę. O tym, że Harry jednak żyje, mimo, że przeżył klątwę zabijającą. O tym, że minęło czternaście lat. To było zbyt wiele informacji...

\- Jestem pewien, że tak było - wtrącił Remus, wciąż bacznie obserwując Jamesa. W oczach Lupina zapaliły się iskierki, której James nie mógł rozszyfrować.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. - Zdziwienie na twarzy Blacka przerodziło się w smutny uśmiech. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - a jednak jesteś żywy, widzę cię!

\- Jestem, Łapo, i na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram - powiedział James z lekkim uśmiechem. Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy Potter zwrócił się do niego po starym, szkolnym przezwisku.

\- Rogacz - mruknął Syriusz.

James wpatrywał się w miodowe i szare oczy Syriusza i Remusa z uśmiechem na twarzy, z taką samą intensywnością, jak oni wpatrywali się w niego.

\- Jesteście starsi - stwierdził James. To było pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl.

To niby proste stwierdzenie sprowadziło go na ziemie. Przed nim nie stali ci sami dwudziestojednoletni młodzi mężczyźni, lecz osoby, które doświadczyły życia w najgorszej możliwej wersji. Włosy Remusa były niegdyś dość gęste i brązowe, za to teraz było ich o wiele mniej i były przeplatane gdzieniegdzie siwymi pasemkami. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki podkreślając, że czas się nie zatrzymał.

Syriusz jak na trzydzieści pięć lat wyglądał na o wiele starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Zmarszczki, na niegdyś przystojnej twarzy, dodawały mu dziwnego uroku. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby Syriusz wszystko zatuszował i udawał, że nic się nie dzieje, a choć dla Jamesa jego twarz była czytelna, to dla innych najpewniej tajemnicza i nieodgadniona. Szare oczy były przepełnione bólem i cierpieniem, jakie musiał znieść. Nawet oczy Dumbledore'a wydawały się radośniejsze niż te najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Co Azkaban z tobą zrobił? - spytał James, wpatrując się w Syriusza. Ten na wzmiance o więzieniu potrząsnął głową, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

\- Zmienił - odpowiedział wymijająco, patrząc w orzechowe oczy człowieka, którego nigdy by nie okłamał. Taki młody, choć zgodnie z przyjętym domysłem, powinien być równie stary, tak jak dwóch pozostałych.

\- Wiem - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem Rogacz. Po chwili zmienił temat - Byłem w dziwnym pokoju w Hogwarcie.

\- Jakim pokoju? - zapytał Remus z niemałym zaskoczeniem.

\- O jakim pokoju my nie wiemy? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Syriusz, dobrze pamiętał, jak włóczyli się po szkole rysując dokładnie pomieszczenia. Może coś pominęli?

\- Byłem tak samo zaskoczony, jak wy teraz.

Lunatyk uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, zmieniając temat.

\- Harry wie? Mam na myśli ciebie, Rogaczu.

\- On... Jeszcze o niczym nie wie - odpowiedział James ze smutnym uśmiechem. To było wszystko, czego chciał, to było najgłębsze pragnienie - końcu spotkać się z synem twarz w twarz.

\- Co?! - krzyknął Black w przypływie złości. Zaczął chodzić w te i z powrotem. - Jak to jeszcze nie wie? To jest okrucieństwo! Zasługuję na to, aby wiedzieć od razu, prawda James?

\- Wewnętrznie zabija mnie fakt, że nie mogę spotkać się z nim w tej chwili. – Tęskniący ton Rogacza, rozchodził się echem po pokoju. – Ale Albus uważa, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli podczas tej rozmowy wy dwaj tam będziecie. Nie wiem, jak on na to zareaguje. Najwyraźniej Harry mógłby powierzyć wam życie.

Lunatyk skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Sądzę, że to byłoby najlepsze wyjście. Nie chcemy przytłoczyć go tym wszystkim na raz.

Zawsze rozsądny, pomyślał James. Pod tym względem nic się nie zmienił na przestrzeni lat. Stary, dobry Lunatyk.

\- A co z Lily? - zapytał Syriusz, a w jego szarych oczach zabłysły iskierki. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby spodziewał się, że z szafy wyskoczy rudowłosa kobieta.

James pokręcił przecząco głową i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Zrozpaczony, na samo wspomnienie o ukochanej zastanawiał się, czy przyjdzie kiedyś taki czas, że będzie mógł myśleć o niej i nie cierpieć.

Uśmiechy zeszły z twarzy przyjaciół.

\- Aha - powiedział Remus z monotonią.

Nagle wyraz twarzy Syriusza wykrzywił się w ogromnym żalu, a on sam poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i wrócił do wcześniejszego zdenerwowania.

\- Jak możesz być tak szczęśliwy, że mnie widzisz? - zapytał w końcu Black, patrząc na Jamesa. – Widzisz człowieka, który przyczynił się do twojej śmierci!

James patrzył na swojego przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Zamrugał kilkakrotne, zanim wziął się w garść. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Syriusz obwiniał się za ich śmierć - to nie była jego wina! W ogóle.

\- Syriuszu, to nie twoja wina! - powiedział ochrypłym głosem James.

\- Właśnie, że tak – szepnął Syriusz, patrząc na przyjaciela w rozsypce. - Gdybym nie przekonał cię, abyś w ostatniej chwili zmienił strażnika, ty i Lily nigdy byście nie umarli, a Harry miały szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. To wszystko przeze mnie.

\- Syriusz, może niektóre rzeczy, o których mówisz są prawdą, ale nie możesz brać całej winy na siebie! Odpowiedzialność spada na barki Petera! Voldemort znalazłby sposób, aby się do nich dostać - powiedział stanowczo Lunatyk, obserwując, jak Syriusz powoli się opanowuje.

\- Powtarzam ostatni raz i mam nadzieje, że te słowa do ciebie trafią, Łapo. Nie winię was za to, co się stało - mówił z przekonaniem.

\- Ale powinniście...!

\- To wyłącznie moja wina.

\- Że jak? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Syriusz.

Jak to możliwe, że James ponosi winę za tę sytuację?

\- Powinniśmy poinformować Dumbledore'a o zmianie strażnika - James kontynuował z uporem. - Wtedy nigdy nie trafiłbyś do Azkabanu!

\- Nie! - Black protestował - Szukałem Petera na własną rękę!

\- Jeśli Dyrektor by o wszystkim wiedział, nie byłbyś podejrzanym numer jeden.

\- Nie zaczynaj znów James! Wiesz, że przeniósł wszystko na siebie! Kupiłem sobie pobyt w Azkabanie, nie ty, to nie twoja odpowiedzialność!

\- James! Syriusz! Posłuchajcie mnie! Plan był genialny! Zachowanie w tajemnicy zmiany strażnika było genialne! Przyjmijcie to do wiadomości! – wykrzyknął Remus.

Nieugięty James pokręcił głową.

\- Oboje bardzo cierpieli z powodu moich błędów. I niech Peter tylko pojawi się znów w naszym życiu, to żal mi go...

Remus sprawnie pokonał odległość dzielącą go od Rogacza. Nie dając możliwości reakcji, zamachnął się i z otwartej ręki uderzył Pottera w policzek. Ten wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem, otworzył buzie, trzymając dłoń na opuchniętym policzku. W naturze Lupina leżał spokój i harmonia, jako jedyny z całej trójki w ostateczności uciekał się do przemocy fizycznej. James wymienił z Syriuszem szokujące spojrzenia.

\- Dość! Nie obwiniajcie się! Winę ponosi Peter - wypowiedział to imię z obrzydzeniem. - Był obrzydliwym tchórzem bez morałów. Wina nie leży po żadnej ze stron. Dlaczego nie możecie sobie tego w bić do waszych pustych łbów?

Zamurowało go.

\- Rogaczu, ciesz się, że, to nie było z całej siły. Uwierz mi - zostałby ślad - zauważył Syriusz. James i Remus uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

\- Jeszcze raz – powiedział James, patrząc uważnie na Syriusza. - Nie winię cię za naszą śmierć, Syriuszu. Ale jeśli to robisz, to będzie przekleństwem dla wszystkich, jestem pewien. Może i byłem martwy, ale nie zapomniałem moich czarów.

Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko, a Remus odwrócił się od niego. James rzekł:

\- Mówiłem ci już tysiąc razy i powtórzę ci to jeszcze raz - nie winię cię za naszą śmierć!

Syriusz skinął głową.

\- Remusie... – Spojrzał z żalem w miodowe oczy przyjaciela. – Nie powinienem cię oskarżać, a czas i miejsce w jakim się znaleźliśmy nie usprawiedliwia mojego czynu. Już wtedy ktoś donosił Riddlowi o naszych planach. Przesłuchanie Zakonu nie pomogło, ciebie nie było przez dłuższy czas, znikałeś przed ważnymi bitwami. Byłem przekonany, że to ty mu donosisz. Na Merlina, jaki jak byłem głupi! To Peter był zdrajcą!

\- Nikt nie jest w stanie tego zmienić – podsumował Lupin.

\- Niestety.

\- Nie żyjmy przeszłością, która była i już nigdy nie powróci. – uśmiechnął się. – Mam przed sobą niepewne czasy, w których możemy zmienić świat na lepsze. Zapomnij o tym co było, James.

Na twarzy Pottera zagościł uśmiech.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, która została przerwana cichym skrzypieniem starych dębowych drzwi. Do pomieszczenie wszedł Dumbledore. Oczy przyjaciół skierowały się na starca.

\- Teraz, proponuję ponowne wprowadzenie do Zakonu, tak? – zapytał z uśmiechem, lustrując Jamesa spojrzeniem.

Trzej mężczyźni zgodnie skinęli głową, tak jak na samym początku, tylko z tą różnicą, że wtedy byli uczniami siódmej klasy i dowiedzieli się o tym w gabinecie dyrektora, a nie na Grimmauld Place 12.

James spochmurniał, uświadamiając sobie jeden mały szkopuł. Bym animagiem, niezarejestrowanym ANIMAGIEM, który za to może trafić do paki.

\- Albusie, jest jedna rzecz, o której musiałbyś wiedzieć. - Spojrzał w oczy starca. Nie chciał go oszukać, po tym, jak pomógł mu „wrócić do żywych" – Jestem animagiem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, dyrektor nie zaczął długiego monologu, o tym jaki jest nieodpowiedzialny, tylko serdecznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Znam cię nie od dziś, James. Wszystko, co dzieje się w murach szkoły nie przejdzie niezauważone, gdy piastuję ten urząd.

James skinął głową, to była prawda. Dumbledore miał niesamowite umiejętności, wiedział o wszystkim.

\- Powiedziałem mu dwa lata temu – Black szepnął Jamesowi do ucha. Mężczyzna próbował ukryć chęć wybuchnięcia gromkim śmiechem nagłym napadem kaszlu.

James, uświadamiając sobie, co go czeka, nie zapanował nad emocjami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że blednie, a jego ręce zaczynają się niekontrolowanie pocić. Remus musiał to zauważyć, bo położył rękę na ramieniu Pottera.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Rogaczu. Wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą.

Ponownie skinął głową w ciągu dwóch minut - pobił dotychczasowy rekord. Wyszli z pokoju tylnymi schodami do kuchni mieszczącej się na parterze. Szedł za Dumbledorem niczym pierwszoroczniak za prefektem. Bał się reakcji tak dobrze sobie znanych ludzi.

Stanęli naprzeciw starych, dębowych drzwi. Dyrektor wszedł pierwszy, tuż za nim Lupin i Black. Mijając go, posłali mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Przerywając zebranie, zostali zbombardowani pytaniami.

\- Co się stało?

\- Jeśli słuch mnie nie myli, ktoś krzyczał – odezwał się Theodor - wiekowy Auror siedzący obok braci Prewett.

\- Nie było was przez dłuższy czas...

Dumbledore przyłożył palec do ust, a w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.

\- Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić.

Syriusz i Remus wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wyglądali jak dwoje ślepych, którzy niedawno odzyskali wzrok.

\- Proszę o ciszę – zagrzmiał Black, zwracając na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych. – James, mógłbyś wejść?

Ku zdumieniu i zupełnej dezorientacji wszystkich zgromadzonych, do pomieszczenia wszedł James Potter. Jak najbardziej żywy.

Na twarzach członków Zakonu zagościł szok i niedowierzanie.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział James zbyt cicho, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

Ludzie byli zbyt oszołomieni, aby podnieść różdżki. Patrzyli na niego jak zahipnotyzowani, tak po prostu. James myślał nad użyciem zaklęcia rozweselającego, aż do momentu, gdy Kingsley Shacklebolt wstał, celując różdżką w klatkę piersiową Pottera.

\- Kim jesteś i dlaczego wyglądasz jak James Potter? – zapytał surowym tonem, lustrując młodszego mężczyznę wzrokiem przepełnionym żalem i złością.

\- Jestem Jamesem Charlusem Potterem, mężem Lily Evans, ojcem Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Byłem aurorem, przechodziłem razem z tobą kurs aurorski, byliśmy razem na paru misjach – odpowiedział na jednym tchu, uważnie obserwując swojego dawnego partnera.

\- Co było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką wypowiedziałem do ciebie?

\- Ee... Zapytałeś mnie, czy jestem pewnien, żeby Syriusz został naszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Odpowiedziałem ci, że jest zaufanym przyjacielem i prędzej dałby się zabić, niż zdradzić przyjaciela.

Kingsley stał osłupiały, przyswajając sobie do świadomości, że stoi przed nim prawdziwy James Potter. Gdy siadał, wyglądał jakby ktoś solidnie go spoliczkował.

\- James, czy to naprawdę ty? – zapytał słabym (jak na doświadczonego aurora) głosem.

\- Jak najbardziej – i ciałem, i umysłem - uśmiechnął się, posyłając mu krzepiące spojrzenie. - Uprzedzę twoje kolejne pytanie, King. Nie, nie wiem jak się tutaj znalazłem.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w mężczyznę mającego na nosie okulary w rogowych oprawkach, niedowierzali temu co widzą. Następnie Molly Weasley podeszła do niego z łzami w oczach.

\- Nie jestem pewna czy mnie, pamiętasz?

\- Jak mógłbym cię zapomnieć, Molly?

James uśmiechnął się, ściskając przyjaciółkę z szkolnych lat. Napięcie wiszące w powietrzu pękło niczym bańka mydlana. Wszyscy podnieśli się z miejsc, chcąc uścisnąć rękę Jamesa Pottera, sławnego poprzez swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy to rozpowiadali o nim legendarne opowieści.

Syriusz rozejrzał się po kuchni, wypatrując charakterystycznych przetłuszczonych włosów Mistrza Eliksirów. Niestety go nie było, oddał czym prędzej raport i zniknął. A Black dałby wszystko, aby zobaczyć jego minę!

Gdy każdy zdążył podać rękę i poklepać po plecach Pottera, Molly ogłosiła wszem i wobec że nadeszła pora obiadu.

\- Zostajesz na obiedzie, Albusie? – zapytała wiążąc fartuch.

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł zostać Molly. Muszę wrócić czym prędzej do Hogwartu, skorzystam z kominka w salonie. – uśmiechnął się i podziękował kobiecie za propozycję. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

James usiadł pomiędzy Lunatykiem a Łapą, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Na stole pojawiły się przyrządzone przez Molly, pyszne potrawy. Gdy zasiadła naprzeciwko Huncwotów u boku swego męża, łza zakręciła się jej w oczach.

-Harry w końcu będzie mieć ojca – wymamrotała Molly przez łzy. – Poczekaj, on wie?

Potter obdarował ją ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Mówiąc o Harrym - nikt mi jeszcze nic o nim nie powiedział. Jaki jest?

Remus i Syriusz, spojrzeli na siebie, wymieniając się ogromnymi uśmiechami. Black, czując odpowiedzialność, jaka na nim spoczęła będąc ojcem chrzestnym chłopaka, rozpoczął.

\- Harry jest najodważniejszym, najlojalniejszym i najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Młody jest bystry i inteligentny, niestety odziedziczył także po tobie dryg do ciągłego pakowania się w kłopoty.

James uśmiechnął się dumnie. Harry był prawdziwym synem Huncowtów.

\- Harry jest najlepszy z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Nauczyciele nie mają prawa mieć faworytów, lecz twój syn nie ma sobie równych – powiedział Lunatyk, obserwując zaskoczenie wkradające się na twarz Rogacza.

\- Nauczyciele...Byłeś profesorem, Remusie? – spytał oszołomiony James, nie zważając na widelec który pozostał w połowie drogi do ust.

Na twarzy Lunatyka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Tak, dwa lata temu.

\- Kurczę!

James przewertował sobie pamięć. Z czasów szkolnych, Lunatyk, odkąd się poznali zawsze uwielbiał siedzieć w książkach. Razem z Syriuszem dokuczali Lupinowi, mówiąc że w końcu zostanie nauczycielem, jednak nigdy nie wyobrażali sobie, ab, stało się to faktem!

\- Harry podczas trzeciego roku wyczarował w pełni cielesnego patronusa.

Był pod wrażeniem, to bardzo zawansowane zaklęcie, które nie wszyscy są w stanie opanować, będąc nawet dorosłymi czarodziejami!

\- Jaką przyjmuję formę jego patronus? - pytanie samoistnie się nasunęło.

\- Jeleń.

Jamesowi automatycznie opadła szczęka. Patronus Harry'ego przybierał taką samą formę, jak jego postać animagiczna!

\- Czy on gra w qudditcha? Powiedzcie, co robi?

\- Merlinie, tak! Byłem na dwóch meczach na których grał. Jest genialny! Harry jest szukającym w drużynie Gryffindoru, został przyjęty do drużyny na pierwszym roku! Jest najmłodszym graczem w tym stuleciu! Śmiem twierdzić, że młody jest lepszy od ciebie – Black puścił mu oko. Potter był w euforii, chciał dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Harry jest taki uroczym chłopcem z doskonałymi manierami! Jest najlepszym przyjacielem naszego – spojrzała czule na męża - najmłodszego syna, Rona. Spotkali się we wspólnym przedziale, jadąc na pierwszy rok do Hogwartu! Jest taki dobry, traktujemy go jak własnego syna, w dodatku co rok zostaje z nami na większą część wakacji, aby nie był skazany na tych niezbyt miłych mugoli – dopowiedziała Molly.

Więc ten rudowłosy chłopiec był Ronem Weasleyem pomyślał James. Naprawdę był wdzięczny Molly za to, że dała Harry'emu tak dobry matczyny przykład. Obdarował małżeństwo uśmiechem.

\- Merlinie! Harry jest do podobny do ciebie jak kropla wody - tylko oczy ma po matce! – zauważył Artur.

\- Ja wiem, widziałem go – powiedział dumnie James.

Luźną rozmowę zakłócił kolejny młody mężczyzna o rudych włosach. Przedstawił się jako Bill Weasley, najstarszy syn Molly i Atrura. Potter doskonale pamiętał, jak dwunastoletni Billy wraz z braćmi biegał po Norze, lata temu.

\- Nawet, jeśli Harry wychowywał się u tych mugoli nie mając porządnych wzorców, wyrósł na skromnego chłopaka, zbyt skromnego –wtrącił Bill.

\- To miejsce, w którym kończą się podobieństwa, Rogacz - dorzucił Black. James przewrócił teatralnie oczami na komentarz przyjaciela.

Lupin wymienił znaczące spojrzenia z większością osób siedzących przy stole i tym razem poważnym głosem powiedział o tym, że Voldemort nadal poluje na Harry'ego.

-Dlaczego? – James zbladł, chciał to wiedzieć aby móc mu stanąć na drodze prowadzącej do jego pierworodnego.

\- Cóż, klątwa, która miała zabić Harry'ego ugodziła Vodemorta. Ten stracił tamtej nocy wszystkie swoje moce. On wrócił w zeszłym roku, James. – Remus przerwał na chwilę, aby dodać - Próbował zabić Harry'ego po raz czwarty.


	10. Rozdział 9

James poczuł jak robi mu się słabo. Voldemort próbował zabić Harry'ego trzy razy po tym, jak umarł!

\- Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło?

\- Na pierwszym roku, gdy rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie. Syriusz nie blefował, mówiąc że Harry jest bardzo dzielnym chłopcem. Profesor Quirrell miał na swojej głowie twarz Voldemorta, chciał zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny, który został ukryty w murach szkoły. Harry pod koniec pierwszego roku zmierzył się z nim jako młody niedoświadczony czarodziej - i wygrał. W kolejnym roku również miał spotkanie z Voldemortem - uratował córkę Molly i Artura, Ginny. Czwarty rok był dla niego bardzo traumatyczny. Był naocznym światkiem powrotu Voldemorta.

\- Co?

\- Na jego oczach zamordowano przyjaciela. Zdołał uciec, ale nikt mu nie wierzy, że Voldemort znów powrócił – dodał Syriusz.

\- Jak są podstawy, żeby nie wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta?!

\- Ministrem jest Knot, James. On jest zepsutym tchórzem i nie potrafi przyjąć tego do wiadomości - łatwiej jest mu osądzić Harry'ego o kłamstwa i Dumbledore'a jako wariata. Knot polubił władzę. Jeśli zaakceptowałby powrót Voldemorta, oznaczałoby to tyle, że takiego sajgonu Ministerstwo Magii nie miałoby od czternastu lat! Korneliusz podejrzewa Dumbledore'a o szpiegostwo i sądzi, że Dyrektor chce zająć jego miejsce. Lubi myśleć o nim jako wrogu, aby pocieszyć samego siebie – opowiedział Remus, wręczając Potterowi świeży egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego.

Na pierwszej stronie widniała twarz Harry'ego o iście chwytliwym tytule:

 _" Chłopiec Który Przeżył, czy Chłopiec Który Kłamie?"_

Ręce Jamesa zacisnęły się na gazecie, a knykcie jego dłoni pobielały. Jak ministerstwo może ośmieszać jego syna, tylko dlatego, że minister boi się o własny tyłek?!

\- Nie możemy w tej chwili nic zrobić. Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest przedstawienie ministrowi jednoznacznych dowodów. Bez tego, Knot może nam pomachać Prorokiem przed nosem – wyjaśnił Lunatyk.

\- Jak znosi to Harry?

Syriusz westchnął.

\- Stara się zachowywać tak, jakby go to nie obchodziło, ale jestem pewien, że boli go bycie nazywanym kłamcą... On ma tylko Rona, Hermionę i parę innych osób, które mu wierzą.

James ukrył głowę w dłoniach i westchnął. Co może zrobić, aby mu pomóc? Mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo boli to Harry'ego. Dlaczego nie mógł żyć normalnie?

\- Są pewne rzeczy, o których musisz wiedzieć, James – powiedział z powagą Kingsley.

\- Jakie? – zapytał James, podnosząc głowę.

\- Miesiąc temu dwaj dementorzy pojawiły się w Little Whinging, w pobliżu domu Harry'ego.

\- Co? – podniósł głos, wstając. – Dementorzy są przecież pod kontrolą ministerstwa!

\- Wiemy – powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie Remus, prosząc gestem Jamesa, aby ten usiadł. – Uważamy, że ktoś z ministerstwa wysłał je celowo.

\- W jakim celu? Co dokładnie się stało?

\- Dementorzy byli w pobliżu Privet Drive 4, zaatakowali Harry'ego i Dudleya – jego kuzyna. Harry'emu udało się rzucić zaklęcie patronusa. Uratował kuzyna przed pocałunkiem. Niedługo po tym dostał list z ministerstwa, stwierdzający, że został wydalony z szkoły.

\- Co?! - wykrzyknął James.

\- Dumbledore'owi udało się przekonać ministra, aby wyrok został odwołany.

\- Harry nie powinien mieć rozprawy! Nieletni czarodziej może użyć czarów w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu! Tak jest napisane w jednym z dekretów!

\- Tak , ale Knot szukał pretekstu do wydalenia Harry'ego z szkoły. Młody miał dużo szczęścia, bo stał przed całym Wizengamotem.

\- Ale on wyszedł...? – zapytał James spoglądając ostro na Remusa.

\- Tak, kiedy Dumbledore wszedł na środek - dopowiedział Black.

Jamesowi nie mieściło się w głowie, że poziom korupcji w ministerstwie osiągnął szczyt, aby zwołać rozprawę w sprawie używania przez nieletniego czarodzieja czarów. Westchnął.

\- Nie było takiej opcji, aby został wydalony. Dlaczego Harry nie może mieć normalnego dzieciństwa?

Do pomieszczenia wpadła młoda kobieta o intensywnie różowych włosach, przy okazji zahaczając o próg futryny, lecz w ostatniej chwili przytrzymała się klamki. W pomieszczeniu dało się usłyszeć salwy śmiechu. Powiedziała radośnie:

\- Znam Harry'ego od wakacji! Jestem Tonks. – I podała rękę Jamesowi.

\- Moja kuzynka - wyjaśnił w woli ścisłości Syriusz.

\- Cześć, Tonks. – Potter uścisnął jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się. Następnie zwrócił się do Syriusza:

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz jeszcze inną kuzynkę?

\- Cóż, jednak mam. Jej matka, Andromeda jest moją ulubioną kuzynką, pamiętasz?

-Och, ta kuzynka, która kończyła szkołę, gdy my ją rozpoczynaliśmy. Przyzwoita Ślizgonka?

\- Tak, to ona.

\- No tak! – wykrzyknął James, uderzając się dłonią w czoło - Jak mogłem zapomnieć! Mała Nimfadora, urocza dziewczynka której włosy zmieniały kolor. Teraz pamiętam!

Włosy Tonks zmieniły się w intensywną czerwień, gdy James wspomniał jej pełne imię.

\- Poważnie, nawet ty?! – burknęła z wyrzutem.

James spojrzał na nią zszokowany, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, nie fatygując się z wyjaśnieniem powodu frustracji kobiety.

Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Dumbledore.

\- Miła pogawędka? – zapytał uśmiechając się. Każdy zwrócił swoje oczy na postać Dyrektora.

\- Gdzie podział się Szalonooki Moody? – zapytał James z zaciekawieniem. Moody był jego instruktorem na kursie aurorskim.

\- Alastor pewnie jest na jakimś tropie Śmierciożercy. Powinien niebawem się tutaj zjawić, aby oddać raport.

James skinął głową, a potem zwrócił się do ludzi zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu.

\- Jakie są plany Voldemorta w tej chwili? Jakie są najnowsze wieści?

\- Wiemy, że Voldemort znów buduje armię, podobnie jak w czasie pierwszej wojny – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Walczyłem na pierwszej wojnie, zanim umarłem. Mam zamiar walczyć z nim ponownie. Jeśli Voldemort rzeczywiście buduje armię, chcę przeciwko niemu stanąć - orzekł James cichym głosem.

\- Oczywiście, James - możesz pomóc – powiedział Dumbledore. Młodszy mężczyzna usiadł zadowolony. Potem jego myśli zajęte były czymś innym.

\- Kiedy mój powrót będzie ogłoszony w publicznej wiadomości? Nie zamierzam ukrywać się tutaj przez cały czas. Kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się że żyję, mogę zaświadczyć, że Syriusz jest niewinny i stanie się wolnym człowiekiem.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, ale Dumbledore przeszył go ostrym wzrokiem.

\- Informację upublicznimy po twoim spotkaniu z Harrym.

\- Oczywiście, kiedy?

\- W ten weekend, Harry ma masę zajęć w tygodniu. Przygotuję sowę, by zaniosła mu list.

James nie posiadał się z radości na wieść o spotkaniu z synem.

\- Ale niestety. Musisz na razie wrócić do Hogwartu. Możesz spędzać czas na Grimmauld Place i wziąć udział w paru misjach, ale teraz musisz wracać.

James skinął głową, objął Syriusza i Remusa w przyjacielskim uścisku i uścisnął dłonie członkom Zakonu Feniksa. Czuł smutek, opuszczając przyjaciół. Gdy Dumbledore zauważył, jak na twarz mężczyzny zakrada się przygnębienie, dodał.

\- Możesz wrócić tu jutro i nadrobić stracony czas, James.

Następnie James wszedł do kominka za Dumbledorem wypowiadając słowa:

\- Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu!

James spędził następny poranek w domu rodzinnym Blacków, nadrabiając czas z przyjaciółmi. Wybrał się również na misję z Syriuszem i Lunatykiem, a wieczorem wrócił do Hogwartu. Całe czwartkowe popołudnie spędził w zamku.

Chwycił zapasową pelerynę niewidkę od Dumbledore'a, - jego własna była w posiadaniu Harry'ego – i wyszedł na błonie.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył nastolatków, bawiących się w śniegu. Chłopiec o rudych włosach został powalony na ziemie przez siostrę. Harry wraz z bliźniakami śmiali się histerycznie obserwując z boku całe zdarzenie. Nie musiał czekać długo aż rozpętała się prawdziwa bitwa na śnieżki. James uważnie obserwował Harry'ego, każdy jego ruch, słuchał każdego słowa, które wypowiadał. Po poprzyglądaniu się młodzieży przez dobre pół godziny, zziębnięty i zmęczony wycofał się do wnętrza zamku.


	11. Rozdział 10

Następnego ranka James zdał sobie sprawę, że jest daleko w tyle, jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, które miały miejsce po jego śmierci. Pomyślał, że spotka się z Harrym dopiero później i zawołał wyraźnie:

\- Zgredek?

Nagle z głośnym trzaskiem pojawił się przed nim mały domowy skrzat, noszący jeszcze więcej kapeluszy niż przedtem.

\- Co może zrobić Zgredek dla Jamesa Pottera, sir? - wykrakał podniecony.

\- Zgredku, zastanawiałam się, czy przyniósłbyś mi trochę gazet wydanych po mojej śmierci? Chciałem nadrobić zaległości, co się stało potym.

\- Zgredek zobaczy, co może zrobić dla Jamesa Pottera, sir! – powtórzył i zniknął, pozostawiając Jamesa samego z własnymi myślami.

Zgredek nie wracał dość długo. Kiedy wreszcie przybył, niósł paczki starych, żółtych gazet. James pobiegł, aby powstrzymać go przed upadkiem.

\- Dziękuję, Zgredku, to się na pewno przyda - powiedział, uśmiechając się do skrzata.

\- Dobrze, sir! Zgredek odejdzie teraz! - I po niskim ukłonie i kolejnym entuzjastycznym uśmiechu skrzat zniknął.

Podczas grzebania w gazetach, James przeciągle westchnął. To zajmie godziny! Zaczął od tych wydanych zaraz po ich śmierci.

 _1 listopada 1981 r._

 _Miało wieści o ich śmierci i o tym, jak Potter odważnie walczył z Voldemortem ze względu na "większe dobro" i został zamordowany w tym procesie. Mało było wieści o tym, jak ich syn, Harry przeżył zabójczą klątwę i został nazwany "Chłopcem, Który Przeżył"._

James potrząsnął głową. Prorok właśnie wyolbrzymił historię tego, jak dwaj kochający rodzice po prostu poświęcili się, aby ocalić syna i przekształcił ich w dwoje bohaterów wojennych.

Następny artykuł został poświęcony szczegółowemu opisowi ich pogrzebu. James był bardzo poruszony, gdy o tym przeczytał. Strona poświęcona wspomnieniom o nich była bardzo wyrafinowana, zawierając relacje z przemówień przyjaciół, nauczycieli i znajomych. Pisano, jak mówili ze łzami w oczach o ich odwadze i ofierze. Temu artykułowi towarzyszyło zdjęcie. On i Lily zostali pochowani z różdżkami trzymanymi przy klatce piersiowej, mając na sobie najlepsze szaty, a wiele osób okazywało im ogromny szacunek. To było głęboko wzruszające.

Kiedy przebrnął przez kolejne kilka gazet, zobaczył artykuł zatytułowany:

„ _Lestrange uwięziona za torturowanie i śmierciożerstwo!"_

 _Bellatrix Black była kuzynką Syriusza i śmierciożerczynią, która poślubiła Rudolfa Lestrange._

Kiedy mężczyzna przeczytał artykuł, jego serce zacisnęło się w piersi. Bellatrix Lestrange była zamknięta, bo torturowała dwoje ludzi aż stracili zmysły! A ta para to Longbottomowie!

James usiadł i jęknął, kładąc głowę w dłoniach.

\- Och, Franku... Alicjo...

Frank i Alicja Longbottom. Alicja była najlepszą przyjaciółką Lily i wyszła za mąż za Franka Longbottoma. Byli świetnymi aurorami, a James i Lily byli z nimi bardzo blisko. Fakt, że byli torturowani, dopóki nie utracili zmysłów...

Mieli też syna, Neville'a, który był w tym samym wieku co Harry. Voldemort osierocił dwoje dzieci w tak krótkim czasie! Nie miał pojęcia, jaki to byłby ich los, gdyby Voldemort wybrał Neville'a zamiast Harry'ego.

Z ciężkim sercem przerzucił kolejne kilka papierów. Więcej zgonów przyjaciół i kolegów z klasy. Więcej o kolegach ze Slytherinu.

Dumbledore dostarczył tylko dokumenty, które miały znaczenie, więc nie było na stosie żadnych kopii, które byłyby nudne i bezużyteczne.

Niedługo potem natknął się na egzemplarz z tytułem „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przybył do Hogwartu". Były tam artykuły, które mówiły o tym, ile mocy było w żyłach chłopca, który pokonał najmroczniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów. Tutaj były nawet artykuły symulujące, że Harry mógłby zostać następnym Merlinem!

James parsknął głośno. Harry był tylko dzieckiem!

Następne kilka gazet opisywało znanego masowego mordercę, Syriusza Blacka. James miał dość. Pochylił się na krześle i ziewnął, sprawdzając zegarek. Było późno, siedział w pokoju czytając wiele godzin i nie zauważył, jak szybko upłynął mu ten czas. James poszedł spać, a jego umysł rozmyślał nad informacjami, które nabył.

Potter obudził się, przed sobą mając coś nieznośnie połyskującego. Próbował to wyrzucić.

\- Uważaj na to - powiedział głos. James natychmiast się rozbudził. To był Dumbledore!

\- Co się stało, Albusie? Dlaczego jesteś tu tak wcześnie?

Usłyszał chichot.

\- Nie jest wcześnie, Jamesie. Wygląda na to, że zaspałeś!

James spojrzał na zegarek, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Merlinie, było tak późno!

\- James, nadszedł czas. Chodźmy spotkać się z twoim synem.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czekał na to od wieków! Wyskoczył z łóżka, pobiegł do łazienki i ubrał.

\- Jestem gotowy.

\- Syriusz i Remus są już w moim biurze razem z Harrym. A, i sugeruję, abyś nałożył Pelerynę Niewidkę, którą ci dałem.

Wyszli z pokoju, a James szedł zaraz za Dumbledorem. Ostrożnie zadał pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Albusie, czy to prawda? Co stało się z Longbottomami?

Dumbledore westchnął w sposób, który pokazał, że spodziewał się, że Potter zada to pytanie.

\- Rzeczywiście, zostali potraktowani klątwą Cruciatus około dwadzieścia pięć razy bez przerwy – odpowiedział.

\- A co z ich synem, Nevillem?

\- Pan Longbottom mieszka teraz z babcią, jest Gryfonem i jest na tym samym roku, co Harry.

James kiwnął głową, lecz potem przypomniał sobie, że Dumbledore go nie widzi, więc powiedział szybko:

\- Dobrze.

Wprawdzie James był okropnie zdenerwowany. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Potrząsnął głową i skierował myśli na Harry'ego..

Jego syn pewnie zasiadał w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, nie wiedząc, że teraz, po raz pierwszy od czternastu lat, spotka się z ojcem. James był bardzo zdenerwowany i podekscytowany. Ostatni raz czuł się tak przed swoim ślubem!

Dotarli do gargulca, który wyskoczył w bok, gdy Dumbledore wchodził. Będąc dyrektorem, starzec wchodził do swojego pokoju bez hasła. James przeczesał włosy i spróbował ukryć w sobie panikę. Potem Dumbledore otworzył drzwi.

Wchodząc do środka, James uderzył się w głowę. Syriusz i Remus popatrzyli pytająco na Dumbledore'a, a ten skinął głową. James wpatrywał się w Harry'ego głodnym spojrzeniem, bacznie go obserwował.

„ _Widać w nim Lily... Ale i tak dużo ma po mnie."_

James próbował zignorować ból i tęsknotę. Chciał tylko wziąć syna w ramiona i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Dlaczego zostałem tutaj wezwany, panie profesorze?

\- Nie martw się, Harry, nie masz kłopotów. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nastolatka.

Harry wyraźnie się rozluźnił i spróbował ułożyć włosy z tyłu głowy. James pomimo stresu, stłumił chichot. Wyglądało na to, że oboje dzielą te same nerwowe tiki.

\- Zaprosiłem cię tu, aby przekazać bardzo ci szczęśliwe wiadomości.

\- Czy chodzi o Voldemorta? - spytał szybko Harry.

Jego syn nie boi się wymówić tego imienia! James poczuł dumę.

\- Obawiam się, że nie, Harry.

\- Więc o co chodzi? - dodał Harry.

\- Dyrektor musi teraz opowiedzieć ci całą historię, Harry. Musisz go wysłuchać i nie przerywać, rozumiesz? - Syriusz mówił łagodnie, ale stanowczo. Harry skinął głową na tak, więc Dumbledore zaczął.

\- Czemu? - Harry zapytał, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dyrektor odwiedził jego dawny dom.

\- Harry, mam ci teraz dokładnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego postanowiłem się tam wybrać? Wrócimy do tego później.

Harry skinął niechętnie głową.

\- Jak mówiłem, byłem przed bramą domu, gdy usłyszałem skrzyp, jakby ktoś wstał z podłogi.

\- Śmierciożercy - warknął Harry.

\- Nie, nie. - Harry się zrelaksował. - Kiedy wszedłem do salonu, zobaczyłem, że na podłodze jest niedbale starty kurz, a dokładnie w miejscu, w którym znaleziono ciało twojego ojca.

Harry zbladł i mocno ścisnął siedzenie.

\- Byłem ciekawy, więc przeszukałem wszystkie pokoje na dole, a potem poszedłem na górę, po czym usłyszałem dźwięk wydobywany z twojego pokoju. Otworzyłem drzwi i znalazłem bardzo osobliwy widok.

\- Co to było? - spytał niecierpliwie Harry.

\- Zobaczyłem człowieka na podłodze, z głową na kolanach. Był, no cóż, był strasznie załamany, drżał, mrucząc coś o obietnicy dla Lily i Harry'ego.

Harry był bardzo blady. Chwycił się ramienia Syriusza, a ten dotknął jego pleców.

\- Ale profesorze...

\- Poczekaj, Harry, pozwól mi skończyć. A więc, podszedłem do tego mężczyzny i dotknąłem jego ramienia. Ten człowiek wyglądał dokładnie jak twój ojciec, James Potter.

James drgnął i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Chłopak drżał.

\- Czy to był śmierciożerca? - zapytał ponownie.

\- Nie, to nieprawda. - Mężczyzna rzeczywiście wydawał się dosyć zaskoczony. Przepraszająco spojrzał w przypuszczalnym kierunku Jamesa i kontynuował:

\- Jego oczy były przekrwione. Harry, ten rodzaj udręki nigdy nie może być udawany. Ten mężczyzna zdawał się cierpieć z żalu nie do zniesienia. Wtedy zacząłem wierzyć, że twój ojciec naprawdę ożył.

W pokoju nastała głucha cisza. Wszyscy, w tym James, wpatrywali się w Harry'ego i spróbowali ocenić jego reakcję. W końcu Harry spojrzał na Syriusza i Remusa.

\- On oszalał - powiedział cicho Harry, oczekując, że na twarzach jego ojca chrzestnego i byłego nauczyciela pojawią się uśmiechy zgody. Ale Syriusz i Remus patrzyli na niego z poważnymi wyrazami twarzy, skłaniając go do uwierzenia.

Harry spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- Nie wierzysz mu, prawda?

\- Wierzę, Harry - powiedział Syriusz twardo.

\- NIE!

Harry wstał gwałtownie przez co przewrócił krzesło, na którym siedział.

„ _To nie może być! Mój tata nie żyje! Przez ostatni rok był jeszcze martwy!"_

\- Harry... - zaczął Remus.

\- Nie, Remusie! - krzyknął Harry. Odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

\- To musi być eliksir wielosokowy!

\- Nie, Harry, eliksir wielosokowy nie może być używany z kościami, a po czternastu latach wszystko to pozostałoby w ciele twojego ojca - dyrektor powiedział cicho.

\- Więc to musi być jakaś sztuczka! - wrzasnął Harry, czując jak gorące łzy zbierają mu się w oczach.

\- To nie jest sztuczka, Harry. Wezwałem profesor McGonagall, a ona przyniosła Veritaserum, testowałem to, mówił prawdę!

\- Nie, zostałeś oszukany! To musi być jakaś potężna czarna magia!

\- Harry, mówimy o Albusie Dumbledore! - zawołał Syriusz.

\- Ale oszukano go w zeszłym roku, prawda? Barty Crouch Junior! Kto powiedział, że nie może się to powtórzyć?

\- Ale Harry, tym razem to jest prawda! - Remus spróbował ponownie.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał cicho Harry.

Syriusz podszedł do Harry'ego i wziął twarz Harry'ego w dłonie.

\- Zadałeś mu pytania?

\- Tak Harry.

\- Ale to nie może być... Jeśli Glizdogon wie, był przecież jego najlepszym przyjacielem, mógłby przekazać informacje... A gdzie jest ten człowiek, który twierdzi, że jest moim tatą?

Wtedy była chwila prawdy. Starając się uspokoić, James wziął głęboki wdech i zdjął Pelerynę Niewidkę. Podniósł wzrok, aby ujrzeć szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego odziedziczone po Lily, wpatrujące się teraz w niego z szokiem.

Harry wpatrywał się w Jamesa z niedowierzaniem. Człowiek ten wyglądał jak nieco starsza wersja człowieka, którego widział w lustrze Ain Eingarp, człowieka, który w zeszłym roku wyskoczył z jego różdżki pod postacią jelenia...

\- Harry, nigdy bym cię tak nie skrzywdził, jeśli nie byłbym absolutnie pewny. Wiesz, jak bardzo jesteś dla mnie ważny - mówił łagodnie. To prawda. Harry był tym, którego Syriusz kochał jak syna bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Nie był okrutny, żeby kłamać mu o czymś takim, prawda?

Wstrząśnięty wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się na wściekły.

\- Jak myślisz, kim jesteś, robiąc tak, gdybyś mógł naprawdę udawać, że to on? - Harry zapytał.

\- Harry, proszę, ja...

\- Nie! On mógł wykorzystać wasz ból, abyście mu uwierzyli, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie...

\- Nikt nie wrócił z martwych! Nikt nie przetrwał zabijania!

James uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Ale ty jesteś żywym wyjątkiem, prawda, Harry? - zapytał cicho James.

\- Moi rodzice poświęcili się, aby mnie ochronić, słyszysz?! Moja mama i mój tata!

\- Tak! My - ja i twoja matka umarliśmy tej nocy, żebyś mógł żyć! Ale, cholera! Nie wiem jak, ale ja wróciłem!

Harry potrząsnął głową uparcie. Zacisnął oczy, a gniewna łza wypłynęła mu z kącika oka. „To niemożliwe... Ludzie nie wracają z zaświatów tak po prostu, po czternastu latach!"

\- Wiem, Harry, ale z jakiegoś powodu...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Harry wrzasnął.

\- Nie, Harry! - krzyknął James. -Harry, byłem człowiekiem, który był okropnie podekscytowany i szczęśliwy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem cię w Świętym Mungu, byłem tym, kto cię kąpał i ubierał codziennie rano. - wyszeptał, a łzy którymi były wypełnione jego piwne oczy, spływały swobodnie po jego twarzy. Kontynuował zdecydowanie:

\- Ja jestem tym, który przysięgał, że będę cię chronić byś był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, niestety tylko chwilę, zanim Voldemort zapukał, a ja skończyłam. Jestem tym, który czołgał się na czworakach, starając cię tego nauczyć, ja byłem facetem, który błagał cię o rozmowę kilka miesięcy, zanim zdołałeś mówić, tym, który spierali się z twoją matką, czy Twoje pierwsze słowo będzie „mama" czy „tata". Byłem tym, na którym chodziłeś, kiedy stawiałeś pierwsze kroki, ja byłem tym, który oddał własne życie, aby cię chronić, mogę zrobić to i teraz. Jestem twoim ojcem, Harry.

Syriusz i Remus przyglądali się rozpaczliwej próbie przekonania syna swego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Harry wyraźnie drżał. Ten człowiek, który wyglądał tak podobnie do niego, próbował go przekonać, ale Harry nie mógł! Nie chciał! W oczach mężczyzny było coś, co mu pokazało, że mówi prawdę. Ale Harry się bał. Stracił ojca już raz...

Harry zawsze marzył o dniu, kiedy pewien dawno zmarły ojciec przyjedzie i wywiezie go od Dursleyów. Nie zaprzeczał, że tęsknił, bo to sprawiłoby, że byłby kłamcą. Ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ponowne stracenie go.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Jeśli mówisz prawdę, nie mogę stracić cię znowu.

James wzdrygnął się, gdy zrozumiał, o co chodzi Harry'emu. Harry nie był przerażony perspektywą ojca w swoim życiu – bał się go stracić, pokochać tylko po to, aby zostać samemu na nowo.

\- Harry, ja nie odejdę, nie zostawię cię.

\- Zostawisz, każdy to robi - Harry szepnął, patrząc na podłogę.

James skrzywił się z bólu, który był obecny w głosie syna. Harry przeszedł wiele, co było jasne.

\- Harry, nie zostawię cię tak jak przedtem cokolwiek by się stało! Widzę, że nie jesteś do końca przekonany o mnie, Harry. Mogę powiedzieć wszystko, co wiem o tobie! Nawet jeśli jest to bardzo skryte. Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, bardzo rzadko płakałaś, pierwsze słowo to było „Łapa", kochałeś quidditcha i zawsze grałeś na swojej miotełce, kochałeś kolorowy dym wydobywany z mojej różdżki, znienawidziłeś naszego kota, Kruka, bo kiedyś cię zadrapał... Lily zamknęła tego cholernego kota w szafie z tego powodu... - James zachichotał cicho, pamiętając ten dzień. Oczy Harry'ego zmrużyły się, a on sam się uśmiechnął.

\- I masz małego guza na głowie.

Harry cofnął się o krok.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo jestem twoim tatą, Harry. Kiedy spadłeś z miotły, którą Syriusz dał ci na twoje pierwsze urodziny, wpadłeś do wazy i strasznie krwawiłeś. Lily i ja mieliśmy Uzdrowiciel wykrył jakąś mroczną chorobę zwaną ściegami lub coś, ale powiedział, że nieznaczny guzik pozostanie - James powiedział, patrząc uważnie na Harry'ego.

Harry zdawał się zagubiony w słowach. Zaczynał wierzyć, James widział to w jego połyskujących zielonych oczach.

\- Zamień się w jelenia – Harry rozkazał cicho.

James stanął prosto i się uśmiechnął. James zniknął, a na jego miejscu stał dumny jeleń.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, a jego policzki coraz bardziej były mokre przez łzy. Jeleń zmienił się z powrotem w jego ojca. James ruszył niepewnie na przód. Był jakieś pięć stóp od swojego syna i nie chciał nic więcej, niż zmniejszyć tę tak daleką odległość między nimi, ale czekał. Harry nadal był spokojny i nieruchomy, z wyjątkiem nieustannego wzrostu i upadku jego klatki piersiowej. Pozostali trzej przyglądali się przebiegom postępowania. Potterowie patrzyli się na siebie.

\- Tato... - powiedział cicho Harry.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową, nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby mówić. Otworzył szeroko ramiona jak na zaproszenie, a Harry wpadł do nich, przytulając swojego ojca. Harry czuł się kompletny. Niewielka dziura, która zawsze pozostała w sercu mimo wspaniałych przyjaciół i kochającego ojca chrzestnego, została wreszcie wypełniona. Nie wiedział, jak i nie dbał o to, ale jego ojciec znowu żył i był z nim, aby zostać.

James mocno objął syna i oparł policzek o czubek głowy Harry'ego.

\- Och, Harry... Mój chłopczyk...

Potterowie upadli na podłogę nadal w uścisku, wciąż płacząc, wciąż trzymając się mocno. James pogłaskał włosy Harry'ego, wypełniony radością, jakiej tylko rodzic mógłby doświadczyć. Harry przytulił głowę do karku ojca, a James uśmiechnął się. Potterowie zjednoczyli się, nic już nie oderwało ich od siebie.


	12. Rozdział 11

Trzej obserwatorzy byli w euforii. Zawsze skrycie tęsknili za momentem, kiedy ich najlepsi przyjaciele, a w innym przypadku - najlepsi studenci - w jakiś sposób odmienili los i wrócili, aby dać Harry'emu rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał. Powrót Jamesa Pottera był spełnieniem marzeń.

Dumbledore powiedział miękko:

\- James, weź Harry'ego ze sobą do swoich kwater, a ja poproszę profesor McGonagall, aby wymyśliła wymówkę dla Harry'ego na ten weekend, jego przyjaciele na pewno będą pytać.

Harry skinął głową i chociaż chciał natychmiast powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie, zdał sobie sprawę, że to może poczekać. Chciał spędzić trochę czasu z tatą

\- Gdzie mieszkasz, tato? – zapytał Harry.

Serce Jamesa jakby się ociepliło, gdy Harry nazwał go tatą. Gdy jego syn był mały, zawsze mówił do niego „dada".

\- Zostaję tutaj w Hogwarcie, w specjalnym pokoju dla gości. Chodźmy!

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Podbiegł jeszcze uściskać Syriusza oraz Remusa i wymamrotał ciche podziękowania. Obydwoje przytulili Harry'ego i obiecali wkrótce go odwiedzić. James podszedł do swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i uściskał ich w iście męski sposób, jak to powiadała kiedyś Lily. Następnie Remus i Syriusz wrócili kominkiem na Grimmauld Place. Odprowadzeni uśmiechem Dumbledore'a, wyszli z jego gabinetu.

Harry zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył pokój.

\- Tu mieszkasz?

James zaśmiał się stojąc przy drzwiach z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i patrzył, jak jego syn przemieszcza się po pokoju.

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie tu!

James usiadł obok Harry'ego na łóżku i zaczął powoli:

\- Harry, przepraszam, byłeś sierotą... Kiedy umarliśmy, musiałeś mieszkać z twoją ciotką i wujkiem... Jeśli tylko...

\- Nie - Harry mu przerwał. – Dzięki tobie i mamie żyję, nie zapominaj o tym.

James uśmiechnął się. Przeczesał włosy Harry'ego i zapytał:

\- Więc, jak żyło ci się z Dursleyami? Czy traktowali cię dobrze? - James wiedział, że Petunia pała wielką niechęcią do czarodziejskiego świata.

Harry wzdrygnął się, na co James zmrużył oczy.

\- Harry? - zapytał wolno. – Co oni ci zrobili?

Harry speszył się.

\- Cóż, oni... Nie byli mili.

\- Co oni zrobili? - powtórzył James.

Harry westchnął.

\- Cóż, nienawidzili mnie od samego początku, rozpieszczali mojego kuzyna Dudley'a i nigdy mnie nie kochali. Zmuszali mnie do robienia wszystkich prac domowych.

Knykcie Jamesa zrobiły się białe od zaciskania dłoni.

\- Bili cię? - zapytał cicho.

\- Nie bezpośrednio, ale pozwalali Dudleyowi to robić i nigdy go za to nie ukarali, po prostu zachęcali go.

James był wściekły.

\- I oni... Um... Karali mnie, gdy przypadkowo czarowałem.

\- Co? Petunia wiedziała o przypadkowej magii i mimo to...?! No nie, jak oni...

\- Tato, uspokój się! - Harry powiedział nieco zmartwiony. James przeklął w myślach. Dopiero co spotkał syna, a ten już go się bał.

\- Przepraszam, Harry – westchnął James. – Jako twój ojciec po prostu nie mogę tolerować takiego zachowania.

Harry westchnął, ale potem jego twarz się rozjaśniła.

\- Nie muszę tam wracać, prawda?

\- Nigdy więcej, Harry, nigdy więcej. Nie dam rady odbudować naszego starego domu, możemy więc zamieszkać z Remusem i Syriuszem, gdy Syriusz zostanie oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów.

Po chwili dopowiedział:

\- Pamiętam, jakby to się stało wczoraj. Próbowałem nakarmić cię jedzeniem, a kiedy w końcu zjadłeś, Lily chciała położyć cię spać - powiedział James, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. - Ale nie chciałeś. Chciałeś, żebym wyczarował ci kolorowe chmurki.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Byłeś taki szczęśliwy, krzyczałeś z uciechy, chichocząc od czasu do czasu. Potem Lily podniosła cię i zaczęła podążać na górę do twojego pokoju... Byłem taki głupi, rzuciłem różdżkę na stół – James potrząsnął głową. – Wtedy usłyszałem jakiś huk, a on tam stał. Zagrodziłem mu drogę, krzycząc do Lily, żeby cię zabrać, uciekać i sam nadal próbowałem go zatrzymać, aby dać wam czas na ucieczkę, ale nawet nie miałem przy sobie różdżki.

James potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem. Boleśnie się to opowiadało, ale jego syn na to zasługiwał

\- I wtedy zobaczyłem zielone światło. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, było obudzenie się w grobie.

James spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w swojego tatę ze smutnymi oczami.

\- Otworzyłem pokrywę trumny. Przeszukując nasz dom byłem zszokowany, że szukam i szukam, a tam was nie ma. Pomyślałem, że was zabił, że nie zasłużyłem na życie...

\- Bardzo ją kochałeś, prawda? Moją mamę?

James uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Tak. Była miłością mojego życia. Wiedziałem to, od kiedy ją poznałem. Pamiętam, jak tego dnia oznajmiłem Syriuszowi, że kiedyś ją poślubię.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Ale ona nie znosiła mnie i nazywała mnie aroganckim palantem za każdym razem, gdy pytałem ją, czy pójdzie ze mną na randkę. Byłem wtedy rzeczywiście arogancki, „zadzierałem nosa". Na naszym siódmym roku zmieniłem się – nie byłem arogancki, przestałem nękać ludzi dla zabawy. Więc wreszcie, po sześciu latach "Nie ma mowy, Potter!", powiedziała tak. - James uśmiechnął się, wspominając dawne czasy. - No cóż, przestałem nękać prawie wszystkich, ale Smarkerus na to zasługiwał, miał tłuste włosy.

\- Smarkerus, jak Snape? - Harry przypomniał sobie Syriusza, który go tak nazwał na trzecim roku Harry'ego.

\- Tak, to on, a co? Znasz go?

Harry zaśmiał się sztucznie.

\- On jest nauczycielem eliksirów.

James wpatrywał się w Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Smarkerus... profesorem? Snape? - udało mu się wydyszeć po paru chwilach.

\- Tak, nienawidził mnie, od kiedy przeszedłem przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

-O nie! – jęknął James. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kieruje swoją nienawiść do mnie na ciebie! Na Merlina!

\- Będzie nas nienawidził do śmierci – zaśmiał się Harry. - To nie ma znaczenia, damy sobie radę. Opowiedz mi jeszcze o mamie.

James uśmiechnął się nieobecnie.

\- Lily była piękna. Miała długie, ognistorude włosy i jasne, zielone oczy, które przekazała tobie. – James uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. - Była niesamowicie inteligentna, świetnie zdała SUM-y i OWuTeMy. Niesamowicie władała różdżką, nikt nie odważył się z nią walczyć, ale najważniejsza była jej miłość, dbała o wszystkich. Lily chroniłaby wszystkich, których kochała, całą swoją mocą. Wiesz, dzięki temu żyjesz.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Chciałabym ją spotkać.

\- Ja też tego pragnę, ale pamiętaj, że ona bardzo cię kocha. Nadal nie mogę się pogodzić z jej śmiercią.

Ojciec i syn rozmawiali do późnej nocy. Kiedy James, opowiadając Harry'emu o dziadkach, zobaczył, że śpi. James uśmiechnął się, zdjął mu okulary i położył się spać obok swojego syna z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Weekend minął bardzo szybko. Harry wciąż nie mówił ojcu o swoich latach w Hogwarcie, odwlekał to. Jego tata nie musiał się na razie o to martwić.

Kiedy w ciągu tygodnia Harry'emu udawało się wyrwać od Rona i Hermiony, odwiedzał Jamesa. Jego przyjaciele ciągle go dręczyli, chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie zniknął w weekend, nie wierząc w historię wymyśloną przez McGonagall. Ale Harry nic nie mówił, bo zakazano mu ich powiadomić o nowinie.

Wreszcie, w piątek, Harry dostał zgodę na przekazanie Ronowi i Hermionie tej wiadomości. Harry ruszył do Pokoju Wspólnego i krzyknął:

\- RON! HERMIONO!

\- Co jest, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Co się stało, stary? Dlaczego jesteś tak podekscytowany? – zdziwił się Ron.

\- Chodźcie ze mną! Chcę was komuś przedstawić - powiedział Harry, zanim rzucił się do wyjścia. Ron i Hermiona wymienili zdumione spojrzenia i ruszyli, aby dogonić Harry'ego. Oboje z nich zauważyli nagłą zmianę nastroju ich najlepszego przyjaciela. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia Harry zmienił się ze spokojnego i ponurego chłopca na szczęśliwego i żywego. Ta zmiana ich cieszyła, ale nie wiedzieli, dlaczego to się stało i wyglądało na to, że teraz się dowiedzą.

Zatrzymali się przed gargulcem, a Harry wymamrotał:

\- Rozkaz! - Gargulec odsunął się na bok, ujawniając drzwi

\- Ej, Harry! Tego nie ma na mapie! – zauważył Ron.

\- To dlatego, że twórcy mapy nigdy nie dowiedzieli się o tym pokoju – oznajmił im Harry.

Ron i Hermiona weszli ostrożnie do pokoju. Potem zszokowani zauważyli, że obok śmiejącego się Harry'ego, stoi bardzo podobny do niego mężczyzna. Przewrócił on oczami do śmiejącego się Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się ciepło do Rona i Hermiony.

Ron i Hermiona wpatrywali się w mężczyznę, a ich twarze pobladły. Sprawnie wyciągnęli różdżki i wskazali nimi na Jamesa.

\- Harry? – zapytał nieufnie Ron. – Kim jest ten tutaj?

Harry wyprostował się i powiedział.

\- Słuchajcie, chciałbym, żebyście poznali mojego tatę, Jamesa Pottera.

Jasne, niebieskie oczy i te ciepłe, brązowe rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

\- Eee, Harry... Twój tata nie żyje - powiedziała Hermiona niepewnie.

\- Postradał zmysły - wyszeptał Ron.

\- Nie żył - odpowiedział Harry Hermionie. – Ale teraz żyje. Dumbledore znalazł go, żyjącego, w Dolinie Godryka, tam się urodziłem.

Ron szepnął do Hermiony:

\- Myślisz, że jest uzbrojony?

Harry jednak to usłyszał i pokiwał głową w stronę najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Ron, mogę rzucić na niego Imperio! - Harry błagał.

\- Możesz? - Mężczyzna popatrzył zdziwiony na Harry'ego, odzywając po raz pierwszy w tym towarzystwie. Przez cały czas obserwował konwersację z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry wycofał się.

\- W każdym razie Dumbledore i McGonagall użyli Veritaserum, a on nawet zamienił się w jelenia przed Syriuszem, Remusem i mną!

Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Co? - zapytał Ron, nierozumiejąc.

\- Ronald, nie słuchałeś profesora Snape'a na trzecim roku? - Ale kiedy Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami, Hermiona powiedziała:

\- Forma animagiczna jest indywidualna dla każdego człowieka! Jeśli się zmienił, to musi być nim! - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

\- Ale Hermiono, to mogła być tylko sztuczka!

\- Nie - powiedziała poważnie Hermiona, chowając różdżkę do szaty. - Harry przychodził tu od jakiegoś czasu, jeśli chciałby skrzywdzić Harry'ego, zrobiłby to wtedy! Dumbledore, Syriusz, Remus i Harry go sprawdzili.

Harry z wdzięcznością spojrzał w jej stronę, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Dziewczynka podeszła do Jamesa i wyciągnęła rękę, uśmiechając się szeroko

\- Miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter, jestem Hermiona Granger, najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego.

James mocno potrząsnął ręką, uśmiechając się uroczo.

\- Witaj, Hermiono, Harry mówił mi o tobie. Dlaczego nazywasz mnie „panem Potterem"? – zrobił teatralnie obrażoną minę. - Weź, pan Potter to mój ojciec! Jestem za młody, nazywaj mnie James.

\- Dobrze, James - powiedziała Hermiona wesoło, uśmiechając się do niego. Ron schował różdżkę i podszedł do przodu z czerwonymi uszami. Jeśli Hermiona uznała, że wszystko w porządku...

\- Jestem Rone Weasley, kolejny najlepszy przyjaciele Harry'ego - powiedział nerwowo, potrząsając dłonią Jamesa

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Ron, Harry też o tobie opowiadał!

Para uśmiechnęła się

\- Harry, czy przyjedziesz tu chwilę? - James powiedział, wskazując kąt pokoju.

\- Tak, już - powiedział Harry i poszedł za swoim ojcem

Na stole było coś okrytego szmatką. James zdjął ją i Harry spojrzał na zawartość dużej miski.

\- Myśloodsiewnia! - zawołał Harry. James zdziwił się, że jego syn o tym wiedział.

\- Tak, Harry, dał mi ją Dumbledore - powiedział James, wskazując notatkę na stole. Dało się na niej rozpoznać koślawe pismo dyrektora:

Pożyczam ci ją, żeby ułatwić Harry'emu opowiedzenie o jego przeszłości, ponieważ uważam, że może zaoszczędzić trochę czasu. Użyj jej dobrze.

\- Tak, to sprawi, że będzie to łatwiejsze. Czy masz coś przeciwko, jeśli Ron i Hermiona będą nas pilnować? Zamordują mnie, jeśli nie!

\- Oczywiście, podobnie jak Syriusz i Remus.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Porozmawiaj z przyjaciółmi, Harry, a ja pójdę po dyrektora.

Przeczesał włos syna i pożegnał się z Ronem i Hermioną. James złapał Pelerynę Niewidkę, którą przyniósł Harry i wyszedł z pokoju.


	13. Rozdział 12

Kiedy tylko James wyszedł, Hermiona rzuciła się na Harry'ego zamykając go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

\- Harry, twój tata żyje! To cudownie! – wykrzyknęła, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Harry odpowiedział jej szerokim uśmiechem, jaki jeszcze nigdy nie zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- Wiem, to super!

\- Stary, on wygląda tak niemal identycznie jak ty! – powiedział Ron, wpatrując się w drzwi. – No, trochę starszy, inne oczy i wyższy. Ale co tam, polubiłem go !

Harry uśmiechnął ponownie.

\- Wiem.

\- Gdzie on poszedł? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- No cóż, nie mówiłem tacie o poprzednich latach w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore pożyczył nam myśloodewnię, więc będzie łatwiej. Tato poszedł przyprowadzić Syriusza i Remusa, ponieważ oni wiedzą całkiem sporo, i dobrze, ale chciałem, żebyście też ze mną byli - zakończył.

Ron i Hermiona byli absolutnie rozpromienieni.

Hermiona powiedziała poważnym tonem:

\- Harry, on jest twoim tatą - musi wiedzieć całą prawdę. Nie możesz pominąć życia u Dursley'ów!

Harry skrzywił się na samą myśl o tym okropnym czasie, ale wiedział, że Hermiona ma rację. Pokiwał głową. Nagle usłyszeli huk

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie widział naszych nóg, Rogaczu. Jesteśmy za starzy na ten płaszcz.

\- Umieram, ty wielki grubasie!

\- To musiałem być ja! Au, Remus! Black! Stoisz na mojej stopie!

Harry uśmiechnął się. Oni tu byli.

\- Syriuszu! - zawołał, przytulając swojego ojca chrzestnego po tym, jak trzej dorośli mężczyźni zdjęli płaszcz i przestali się kłócić. - Remus

\- Harry! - Syriusz uśmiechnął się do swego chrześniaka, kiedy mocno trzymał go w uścisku.

\- Cześć, Harry - powiedział Remus ze śmiechem. - W porządku z twoim tatą?

\- Tak... - Przerwał mu wysoki pisk.

\- Syriusz! Profesorze Lupin! Tak długo was nie widziałam! - Hermiona wykrzyknęła szczęśliwie.

\- Czy ty czasem nie piękniejesz z każdym dniem, Hermiono? - zapytał Syriusz z szarmanckim uśmiechem. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i podeszła do Lunatyka.

\- Hermiono, przecież możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, już nie jestem twoim profesorem - oznajmił Remus.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Ron podszedł do przodu i potrząsnął dłońmi mężczyzn, uśmiechając się radośnie.

\- Wygląda na to, że poznałeś już Jimmy'ego - Syriusz uśmiechnął się

\- Jimmy? Myślałem, że przestałeś zwracać się do mnie lata temu? - powiedział rozbawiony James.

\- Twoja prośba jest dla mnie rozkazem - powiedział sucho Syriusz.

\- Teraz będziemy musieli przegrzebać się przez wspomnienia - powiedział James, podchodząc do stołu. – Uruchamiamy!

\- Gotowy, Harry? - Chłopak skinął głową. - Pomyśl tylko o momencie, którym chciałbyś się z nami podzielić, a ja je przeniosę do myśloodsiewni. Może zaczniemy od Dursleyów

Harry zamknął oczy i przywołał wspomnienie z wczesnego dzieciństwa. James je wyodrębnił i przeniósł do myśloodsiewni. Następnie wszyscy po kolei wchodzili do środka.

Zobaczyli pięcioletniego Harry'ego ostrożnie zbliżającego się do Vernona Dursleya.

\- Wuju, dlaczego nie dostałem prezentów na urodziny? - zapytał, jeszcze za mały, by zrozumieć tę aktualnie dziwną dla niego rzecz.

Twarz Vernona ze swojej normalnej barwy przybrała kolor dojrzałej śliwki.

\- NIE BĘDZIEMY JESZCZE CI KUPOWAĆ PREZENTÓW, TY NIEWYCHOWANY BACHORZE!

Przerażony Harry wyszedł z pokoju.

James wyglądał przerażająco

\- Nigdy nie dostawałeś od nich prezentów na urodziny? - zapytał gniewnie.

\- Cóż, raz dali mi wieszak na ubrania i stare skarpetki Dudleya - mruknął Harry. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia.

\- Walczyłeś z TROLLEM? – zapytał zszokowany James. Syriusz mruknął coś, co zabrzmiało podejrzanie jak "ma to po swoim świetnym chrzestnym", a Remus przewrócił oczami.

\- Gdyby nie ten troll, może nigdy nie zaprzyjaźnilibyśmy się z Hermioną... – rzucił Harry.

\- Wolę, żebyście się zaprzyjaźnili podczas obiadu lub robienia pracy domowej – wyszeptał Remus.

\- Nurkowałeś na pięćdziesiąt stóp? To niesamowite! Minerwa musiała być w wniebowzięta! - powiedział dumnie James.

Huncwoci patrzyli jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona natknęli się na trzygłowego psa.

\- Takie zwierzę w szkole... Nie wiedziałem, że Dumbledore lubi psy - Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

Quirrell uważnie obserwował, jak Harry leciał nad boiskiem, szukając złotego znicza. To był pierwszy mecz Harry'ego. Huncwoci wpatrywali się zszokowani, gdy miotła Harry'ego starała się go zrzucić z siebie.

\- Wspaniale, Hermiono! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, gdy Hermiona podpaliła szatę Snape'a, podczas gdy James marszczył brwi, myśląc o tym, że Snape zaszedł za daleko.

\- To mój chłopak! - powiedział James z dumą, gdy patrzyli, jak Harry łapie znicza.

\- To mój chrześniak!

\- To mój uczeń!

\- To jest mój syn!

\- Czy to ja i Lily? – zapytał cicho James, patrząc na lustro Ain Eingarp. Skoro byli we wspomnieniu Harry'ego, widzieli to, co widział on. Wszyscy patrzyli smutno, gdy Harry zapytał ludzi w lustrze, czy byli jego rodzicami.

\- Po raz pierwszy nas zobaczyłeś? - zapytał smętnie James.

Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się.

-Tak więc dostałeś mój płaszcz! - krzyczał James. - Muszę też pamiętać, by podziękować Molly za te prezenty.

\- Czy to dobrze, Harry? - zapytał śmiejąc się Syriusz

Trio spojrzało tylko na siebie z uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego Snape chciałby ukraść kamień? - James zastanawiał się głośno. Właśnie widzieli, jak Snape grozi Quirellowi w Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Zobaczysz – powiedział poważnie Harry.

\- Czy to... Voldemort? - szepnął Syriusz. Obserwowali, jak Czarny Pan pije krew jednorożca w Zakazanym Lesie. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Harry, byli przerażeni.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- W pewnym sensie tak.

\- Dlaczego „w pewien sposób"?

\- Zobaczysz.

Zebrani patrzyli wstrzymując oddech, jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona przeszli przez drzwi pułapki. Hermiona się zarumieniła, gdy obserwowali, jak wydostała ich z Diabelskich Sideł. Patrzyli, jak grali na ogromnej szachownicy McGonagall i byli przerażeni, gdy Ron został strącony.

\- Hermiono, jesteś geniuszem! - wykrzyknął James, kiedy patrzyli, jak dziewczyna rozwiązuje zagadkę.

Wszyscy patrzyli, jak Harry przeszedł przez czarne płomienie. Nikt wcześniej nie widział tej części.

James wpatrywał się z otwartymi ustami w stronę Quirrella.

\- To był on?

Harry skinął głową

Wszyscy patrzyli przerażeni, jak Quirrell odsłania turban. Hermiona krzyknęła, kiedy Voldemort został ujawniony. Ron przeklął, a Syriusz, Remus i James zbledli.

\- Pokonałeś Voldemorta, gdy byłeś jedenastoletnim chłopcem... – wyszeptał James.

Patrzyli, jak Quirrell zostaje spopielony przez Harry'ego.

\- Ochrona Lily... - wyszeptał Remus z podziwem.

Gdy słuchali wyjaśnienia Dumbledore'a w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, James wytarł zbłąkaną łzę. Jego Lily była powodem, dla którego ich syn przetrwał. Ale nie mogła tu być, by to ujrzeć.

Mała grupka z powrotem znalazła się w pokoju gościnnym.

\- Przeszłeś tak wiele na pierwszym roku... Tak blisko śmierci... - szepnął James.

\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz kolejne trzy lata – prychnął Ron. Nagle zaczął się śmiać histerycznie.

-Co? - zapytali zaskoczeni.

Ron odwrócił się do Harry'ego i Hermiony.

\- Pamiętacie, jak Fred i George rzucali śnieżkami na tył turbanu Quirrella?

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Przenosimy się na drugi rok? - zapytał Harry, gdy tylko się uspokoili.

\- Tak! - zdecydowali jednogłośnie.


	14. Rozdział 13

\- Gotowy, Harry? - zapytał James, a następnie przeniósł wspomnienia do myśloodewni. Potem znowu wszyscy zanurkowali.

Wylądowali w sypialni Harry'ego i zobaczyli, że chłopak wściekle spierał się ze skrzatem domowym.

\- Więc tak spotkałeś Zgredka! - zawołał James.

Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Skąd wiesz o Zgredku, tato?

\- Cóż, Dumbledore posłał go do mojego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku.

\- Naprawdę się martwiliśmy, gdy nie odpowiadałeś na nasze listy. Myśleliśmy, że mugole ci zabronili, czy coś...

\- Dlaczego Zgredek zabierał twoje listy? I o co chodzi mu z tym niebezpieczeństwem w Hogwarcie? Dopóki Dumbledore tu rządzi, nic się nie stanie! - zawołał Remus.

Oczywiście nikt trójki mu nie odpowiedział.

\- Czemu czuję, że coś się stało? – jęknął James, kiedy Zgredek upuścił pudding.

\- LATAJĄCY SAMOCHÓD? - James i Syriusz krzyknęli razem.

\- Chcę taki - powiedział z entuzjazmem Syriusz.

Harry był zadowolony ze zmiany, która zaszła w jego ojcu chrzestnym. Z tego, co słyszał, Syriusz kiedyś był beztroskim, szalonym sercem Huncwotów! Ale okropny cios utraty swego najlepszego przyjaciela i skazanie do Azkabanu za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił, wywarły na niego ogromny wpływ. Ale teraz, gdy James Potter powrócił, Syriusz się odnalazł.

\- Masz latający motocykl, Syriuszu - zauważył James.

\- Już nie - mruknął Syriusz. James uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Nora w ogóle się nie zmieniła – powiedział James z nostalgią.

\- Nie ma to jak Molly - zaśmiał się, gdy chłopcy dostali poważną burę. W końcu zabrali nielegalnie latający samochód nie mówiąc o tym nikomu. James osobiście uważał, że to było genialne, ale nie wspomniał o tym na głos, ponieważ chciał być dobrym wzorem do naśladowania jako ojciec.

\- Wydaje się, że to totalnym palantem! - rzekł Syriusz, wyglądając na zdegustowanego, widząć postawę Lockharta, który błyskawicznie wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Tak, ma duży problem z własnym ego - zgodził się James.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jaki wielki - powiedział Ron, potrząsając głową.

\- Założę się, że nie wspomniał o tym w swoich książkach - stwierdził Remus pewnie.

\- Barierka się zapieczętowała? Ale to się nigdy nie zdarzyło! - zawołał James.

\- To musiało boleć - powiedział Remus ze współczuciem.

\- I wzięli latający samochód - powiedział James z uśmiechem, zapominając o swoim wcześniejszym postanowieniu, że ma być dobrym przykładem. – Nie wierzę

\- Zabranie samochodu było genialne, ale to biedne drzewo... – Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze, że we dwoje nie zostaliście zawieszeni! - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czy tylko ja widzę małego Remusa? – szepnął Syriusz z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, że nie zostaliście wydaleni - powiedział Remus rozsądnie.

\- Wyrok był okropny - powiedział James.

\- Taak... - potwierdził Ron.

\- Kiedy byłam w szkole, moja stara bardzo lubiła przysyłać mi wyjce, chyba nie miała co robić... - Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, prawie wszyscy Gryfoni robili zakłady, ile wykrzyczy następnym razem słowo „hańba" – zarechotał James.

\- Przegrałem 20 galonów - rzekł Remus ze smutkiem.

Wszyscy się roześmiali.

Pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią:

\- Jaki zdrowy nauczyciel zadaje test zawierający pytania o nim samym? - rzekł Remus z przerażeniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego poprzednik taki był...

\- Lockhart - stwierdzili James i Syriusz równocześnie, po czym się zaśmiali.

\- Pamiętam, jak kiedyś kapitanem był James. Te treningi quidditcha o świcie... - wspominał Remus uśmiechając się.

\- To najlepszy czas na praktykę, w porządku? Świeże myśli i dobre samopoczucie - bronił się James.

\- Wygląda na to, że dałeś sobie spokój - Syriusz drażnił się z Harrym, wskazując na Colina Creeveya. Chłopiec bezustannie próbował zrobić Harry'emu zdjęcie i wyjaśniał mu podstawy gry Quidditcha.

\- SZLAMA!

\- TY...!

\- RON!

\- W porządku! To się zdarzyło dawno temu - Hermiona przerwała z niepokojem.

\- Ale nazywanie kogoś szlamą nie jest czymś... akceptowalnym w towarzystwie, Hermiono - powiedział James gniewnie.

\- To syn Lucjusza Malfoya, prawda? Przynajmniej wiadomo, po kim ten mały ma gadane .- odparł Syriusz z odrazą.

\- To było odważne, no wiesz, postawienie się mu - Remus pochwalił rudzielca.

James pochylił się i szepnął Harry'emu do ucha:

\- Założę się, że Ron i Hermiona pewnego dnia się pobiorą.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Zawsze chciałem iść na imprezę z okazji rocznicy śmierci! - zajęczał Syriusz.

Lecz po paru chwilach:

\- Odszczekuję to.- mruknął, a jego twarz stała się dziwnie zielona.

-Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się wrogowie Dziedzica - odczytał blady Remus.

\- Myślałem, że to była tylko legenda - szepnął James.

\- To prawda - powiedział Harry.

\- Przynajmniej zaatakował tę wstrętną kocicę, Panią Norris, a nie ucznia. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego kota - mruknął Syriusz.

\- Będzie więcej ataków? - zapytał poważnie James.

Ron, Harry i Hermiona tylko po sobie spojrzeli.

-To tłuczek został zaczarowany! - wrzasnął James. - Harry, utrzymaj się!

\- Tato, tutaj jestem.

\- No tak... Przepraszam.

\- To musiało boleć - powiedział Remus smutno.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Nie pozwól mu trzymać się za ramię, Harry! Ugh, za późno. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że usunął twoje kości. - Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

\- Colin... - wyszeptał Remus. - Teraz atakuje uczniów! Myślę, że wiem, co to za stwór

\- zdradził Jamesowi i Syriuszowi. - Bazyliszek. To mogłoby wyjaśnić, dlaczego Harry usłyszał węża i dlaczego ludzie stają się posągami.

\- Ale chyba od spojrzenia bazyliszkowi umiera się? - zapytał James.

\- To prawda. Ale przy Pani Norris jest rozlana woda! Prawdopodobnie zobaczyła tylko odbicie. A Colin pewnie widział bazyliszka przez aparat - powiedział Remus z namysłem.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie oszołomieni. Remus tak szybko się domyślił!

\- Ale jak bazyliszek mógł po prostu poruszać się po szkole? Przecież to ogromny stwór! - zauważył Syriusz.

\- Rury - rzuciła niemogąca się powstrzymać Hermiona.

\- Klub pojedynków! Zapomniałem o tym - mówił Syriusz z nostalgią.

\- Harry, nie mów językiem wężów przy innych! - jęknął Remus

\- Teraz wszyscy będą myśleli, że jesteś potomkiem Slytherina - wymamrotał James.

\- Teraz Justin i Nick - powiedział cicho Syriusz. - Ataki są coraz gorsze...

\- Eliksir wielosokowy? I to na drugim roku? To genialne - James pochwalił nastolatków.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy był dziedzicem Slytherina - powiedział cicho Remus.

\- Jednak warto było spróbować. - James wzruszył ramionami, gdy wspomnienie się skończyło.

\- T. M. Riddle. Voldemort! Nie dotykaj tego pamiętnika, Harry! - krzyknął James z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry spojrzał na niego zakłopotany.

\- To nie prawda, chyba coś źle zapamiętałeś, Harry. Hagrid nigdy nie otworzyłby tej komnaty - powiedział Syriusz z przekonaniem.

\- Harry, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczne było to, że trzymałeś ten pamiętnik w pokoju? Ale bałagan... - powiedział cicho James.

\- Och Merlinie! Hermiono, ty też?! - jęknął James.

\- Wiedziałaś wtedy, że to bazyliszek, prawda? Dlatego wzięłaś lusterko. Inteligentne, dziewczyno - Remus pochwalił Hermionę z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy.. Harry i Ron zadrżeli, zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby Hermiona nie miała przy sobie lusterka.

\- Oni nie mogą zamknąć Hagrida! On nic nie zrobił! - wykrzyknął gniewnie Remus.

\- Pamiętam - powiedział cicho Syriusz. - Siedział kilka celi ode mnie...

\- Nie... Dumbledore'a też? Teraz Hogwart zostanie zamknięty - powiedział cicho James.

\- Co on ma na myśli? "Idź za pająkami"? - zapytał Syriusz. Ale oczywiście, nastolatkowie mu nie odpowiedzieli.

\- Prawdziwa akromantula? Żywa? - powiedział słabo James.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Hagrid schował ją w Hogwarcie! - wykrzyknął Remus.

\- Dziękuję za tę kradzież samochodu, Ron - powiedział Łapa z ogromnym westchnieniem ulgi.

\- Jej ciało będzie leżeć w komnacie na zawsze - przeczytał James, a jego twarz zbladła

\- Twoja siostra.

Ron zadrżał. Naprawdę nie chciał przeżywać tych wspomnień.

\- Jest z Lockhartem - on nie zrobi nic dobrego! Jest bezużyteczny! - zawołał Syriusz

\- Tchórz uciekł - powiedział James z oburzeniem.

\- Pomyślcie, że wejście do komnaty było w tej łazience dziewczyn przez cały czas. I jeszcze, że Marta była tą, która została zabita przez potwora - mówił Remus z podziwem.

\- Ron! Twoja uszkodzona różdżka właśnie uratowała ci życie! - zawołał Syriusz. - Ten idiota mógłby zlikwidować twoje wspomnienia i zostawić cię tam.

\- Zabranie samochodu tej nocy nie było złym pomysłem, co? - powiedział Ron Hermionie.

\- Więc czar obrócił się przeciwko niemu i Lockhart nie wie, kim jest? - Syriusz uśmiechnął się

\- Chłopcy są rozdzieleni. Uważaj Harry - szepnął James.

\- Co za... - zdziwił się Syriusz.

\- Voldemort? - westchnął James. - Ale jak? Wygląda jak nastolatek!

\- Jego wspomnienie zostało zachowane w dzienniku przez pięćdziesiąt lat - wyjaśniła Hermiona.

\- Zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak wymyślił imię Voldemort. On po prostu zamienił kilka liter jego pełnego imienia i nazwiska - mruknął Remus.

\- Fawkes? I Tiara Przydziału? Tam leży...? - zdziwił się James.

Gigantyczna kamienna twarz Slytherinu zaczęła się poruszać, a coś się poruszyło w ustach posągu. Coś trysnęło z jego głębi.

\- NIE! - wrzasnął James. - UCIEKAJ, HARRY! Szybko!

Harry nie zwracał uwagi na tatę, w końcu to tylko wspomnienie. James był bardzo zaangażowany, by jakoś powstrzymać wspomnienie syna.

\- Nie patrz mu w oczy! - wykrzyknął Syriusz.

\- Fawkes - rzekł z podziwem Remus, wiedząc, że krzyczenie jest bez sensu. - Zrobił to niewidomy.

\- Czy to miecz? - zapytał Syriusz, gdy z fałd kapelusza wyłonił się miecz Gryffindora.

\- Nie jakiś zwykły miecz. Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Najwyraźniej jest prawdziwym Gryfonem! - rzekł Remus.

\- Harry, Harry... - powiedział cicho Syriusz.

\- Nie! - krzyknął James. – To kieł bazyliszka!

Jednocześnie drugi krzyknął:

\- Harry!

Patrzyli, jak młody Harry potknął się o upiorne szczątki ogromnego węża i upadł na podłogę obok Ginny, pozostawiając na ziemi miecz Gryffindora. Wszyscy patrzyli przerażeni, jak Harry'emu udało się wyjąć kieł z jego ramienia.

\- Łzy Feniksa - rzekł Remus ze strachem - mogą leczyć wszelkie obrażenia. Oczywiście!

\- Och, dzięki Merlinowi - powiedzieli równocześnie James i Syriusz.

Patrzyli, jak Harry dźgnął pamiętnik i wypłynął z niego atrament. Zagadka się rozwiązała, gdy zabrzmiał okropny krzyk, a potem było już cicho.

Potem Ginny się roześmiała, a Huncwoci westchnęli z ulgą.

\- Więc Voldemort przeniósł niektóre z jego mocy na ciebie, kiedy zginął. Dlatego możesz mówić w języku węży - James zastanawiał się nad tym, co mówił Dumbledore.

\- To Malfoyowie byli właścicielami Zgredka! To dobrze, że go uwolniłeś, Harry - ten skrzat nie zasługiwał, by im służyć! - powiedział Remus z uśmiechem.

\- Tak. Zgredek jest teraz wolnym skrzatem. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Walczyłeś z bazyliszkiem i ponownie stanąłeś twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli kolejne lata będą jeszcze ciekawsze i gorsze - powiedział James z niedowierzaniem, gdy znów stali na podłodze pokoju gościnnego. - Miałeś dwanaście lat. Nie powinieneś przechodzić przez to wszystko!

\- Wiem. Ale jestem tutaj, prawda? - rzekł Harry z uśmiechem.

James dyskretnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Prawda. Zaryzykowałeś swoje życie, aby uratować Ginny. Walczyłeś z Voldemortem dwa razy do tej pory. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie i zrobili to samo. Wiedzieli, że to była myśl, która przez cały ten czas była zmorą ich przyjaciela. Harry pewnie każdej nocy myślał, czy jego rodzice byliby z niego dumni. Po prostu dzisiaj dostał odpowiedź. Zdawali sobie sprawę, ile to dla niego znaczy.


	15. Rozdział 14

\- Oglądamy wspomnienia od dwóch godzin, zgłodniałem – powiedział Syriusz, spoglądając na zegarek założony na przegubie jego prawej ręki.

\- Dobrze, zjedzmy coś - zgodził się James. Podniósł różdżkę i paroma sprawnymi zaklęciami powiększył pokój dzienny, a na środku zamiast małego stołu kawowego, pojawił się prostokątny stół z sześcioma krzesłami. Po chwili na stole pojawiły się dwa talerze z kanapkami i dzbanek soku dyniowego, więc wszyscy zasiedli do stołu.

\- A więc – Starszy Potter rozpoczął rozmowę. – Jak minął ci trzeci rok? Proszę, nie mów mi, że w tym roku stanąłeś znów przed obliczem Voldemorta!

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową, przełykając ostatni kęs kanapki.

\- Nie, w czasie tamtego roku poznałem Profesora Lupina i Syriusza.

Huncwot uśmiechnął się serdecznie, wzdychając z ulgą spojrzał na szczerzącego się Blacka.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi Łapo, jak uciekłeś. To musiał być pierwszy taki przypadek, aby ktoś zbiegł z Azkabanu? – zapytał zaciekawiony James.

Uśmiech, który przed chwilą gościł na twarzy Blacka znikł, a jego szczęka się zacisnęła.

\- Azkaban… był straszny - powiedział Syriusz, ciężko wzdychając. Położył ręce na blacie stołu. – Zamknięty na cztery spusty w małej celi, z częstymi wizytami dementorów - przy ostatnim wypowiedzianym słowie Black zadrżał.

Spojrzenie Jamesa przeniosło się na syna, który na samą wzmiankę o dementorach pobladł na twarzy.

\- Dementorzy zaglądali trzy razy dziennie, odbierając każde szczęśliwe wspomnienie, każda dobra myśl była odbierana, a zastępowana powolnym załamaniem nerwowym. Oszalałbym tam, gdybym nie mógł zmieniać się w psa.

\- Twoja postać animagiczna? – zapytał James z niedowierzaniem, zatrzymując jabłko w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy dementorzy zaglądali do mojej celi, przemieniałem się, nie byłem już człowiekiem, więc dementorzy nie mieli na mnie wpływu, gdyż myśli psa nie są tak złożone emocjonalnie. Podczas wizyt zwijałem się w kłębek i spałem. Byłem niewinny i nic nie mogło tego zmienić, to mnie podtrzymywało na duchu. Zawsze myślałem o starych czasach, kiedy byliśmy razem, a w szczególności o tobie, Rogaczu. – Przerwał, biorąc głęboki oddech, po chwili kontynuował:

– Nawet dementorzy nie mogli mi tego odebrać. Myślałem także o Harrym, zastanawiałem się czy wyglądem przypomina ciebie, a czy charakter odziedziczył po Lily. Czy jest bezpieczny? Czy mugole się nim dobrze opiekują? Przez dwanaście lat nigdy nie przestałem wierzyć, że spotkam się z Harrym.

James poczuł ogromną gulę w gardle. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, żeby niewinny człowiek spędził dwanaście lat w więzieniu bez procesu! Syriusz nie zasługiwał na taki los, a wszystkiemu była winna jego decyzja. James wiedział, że Syriusz cierpiał z jego powodu, mimo że ten drugi przyjaciel próbował go przekonać, Syriusz jeszcze nie skończył.

Jamesowi było przykro. Syriusz w wieku zaledwie dwudziestu jeden lat został skazany na najgorsze, jakie można sobie wyobrazić więzienie, gdzie dementorzy czaili się za każdym rogiem. Syriusz nie zasługiwał na taki los. James wiedział, że Syriusz cierpiał z jego powodu. Inni również przekonywali go, że jest w błędzie.

Syriusz odrzchąknął i zwracając tym samym uwagę na siebie, kontynuował:

\- W tamtych ciężkich chwilach to właśnie myśli o was utrzymywały mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Pewnego dnia nadarzyła się idealna okazja - byłem w tamtym czasie bardzo wychudzony. Przekształciłem się w psa, przecisnąłem się przez kraty i biegłem nie oglądając się za siebie.

Po policzkach Hermiony spływały łzy.

\- Och, Syriuszu! - powiedziała.

\- Nie martw się Hermiono, to wszystko jest przeszłością. Teraz jestem tutaj, z wami - Huncwoci w komplecie - dokończył Syriusz, uśmiechając się szczerze.

James wciąż nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, a więc skinął głową, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

\- Jest już późno – zauważył Harry, spoglądając na zegarek. Chłopak był lekko wstrząśnięty wspomnieniami ojca chrzestnego. – Musimy kontynuować.

Wszyscy zgodnie kiwnęli głowami. Po przeprowadzeniu procedur, zanurkowali w migoczącej cieczy.

Wiadomości były włączone.

\- _...ostrzega się wszystkich, że Black, jest uzbrojony i nadzwyczaj niebezpieczny..._

\- Pff, nie miałem przy sobie różdżki – powiedział Syriusz, z irytacji wyżywając się na sofie.

\- Dla mugoli prawdopodobnie oznacza to broń – rzekł rozsądnie Remus.

\- Kim jest ciotka Marge? - zapytał zaciekawiony Black.

\- To siostra wuja Verona – wytłumaczył szybko Harry.

\- Ośrodek Wychowawczy Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów! - niemalże wykrzyczał James. – Tak jej powiedział?!

\- Musiałem się zgodzić, nie miałem innego wyjścia, potrzebowałem jego podpisu na wyjście do Hogsmeade. Zresztą i tak mi go nie dał - mruknął Harry z goryczą.

\- Ona wygląda całkiem w porządku – powiedział Ron śmiejąc się do rozpuku – Czy to ona... – Chłopak zamilkł pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Harry'ego.

\- Kto o zdrowych zmysłach nazywa swojego psa Majcher? Dziwne, prawda?

Przysłuchiwali się dokładnie rozmowie. Marge powiedziała:

\- _...jeśli coś gnije od wewnątrz, nic na to nie poradzisz…_ – mówiła Marge, kiwając głową w kierunku Harry'ego. James warknął.

Ta kobieta była najwredniejszą istotą, jaką widział.

\- _Jeśli z suką jest coś nie tak, to szczeniaki będą do niczego._ – Kieliszek, który trzymała, nagle rozwalił się na małe kawałki. Syriusz i Remus trzęśli się ze zdenerwowania. James nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na Marge, ale Remus go odciągnął.

\- Rogaczu to tylko wspomnienia, nic to nie wskórasz!

Nagle scena się rozmyła, a oni przeskoczyli o parę dni we wspomnieniach Harry'ego. Znów znajdowali się w salonie na Privet Drive 4, podczas kolacji. Marge siedziała przy stole z Petunią i wyznawała jej swoje poglądy.

 _\- …twoja siostra była czarną owcą. To się zdarza w najlepszych rodzinach. No i zadała się z tym nicponiem, a rezultat siedzi przed nami._

Remus zacisnął mocnej rękę na ramieniu Jamesa, gdy ten walczył ze swoimi emocjami. Nigdy nie pozwoli obrażać swojej żony i syna.

\- BEZROBOTNY?! Co za brednie – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Rogacz. – Przez lata byłem aurorem, gdyby...

\- Tato, ona nie jest warta twoich nerwów – zwrócił się do niego Harry łagodnym głosem. Chłopak żałował, że pokazuje im tę część wspomnień.

 _\- Bezużyteczny, leniwy darmozjad, bez konta w banku, który…_

 _\- Mój ojciec nie był darmozjadem –_ powiedział nagle Harry ze wspomnienia.

\- Wygarnij jej – zachęcał Syriusz. Ron, Hermiona i Remus kiwnęli głowami na znak poparcia słów Blacka. James był poruszony tym, że jego syn broni dobrego zdania o nim.

Patrzyli zdumieni, gdy ciotka Marge zaczęła puchnąć i uniosła się w powietrzu, krzycząc histerycznie. James i Syriusz nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu, a po chwili wybuchli niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- Harry! Ha ha ha… Tak nie wolno! Ha ha! – w spazmach śmiechu James próbował zachować powagę słów.

\- Jak… ha ha ha! …balon! Ha ha ha! – zakrztusił się Black.

Remus usiłował pozostać poważny, choć jego wewnętrzny Huncwot nie pozwolił mu zachować rozsądku i przyłączył się do przyjaciół. Hermiona spoglądała z dezaprobatą na nie mogącego się powstrzymać od śmiechu profesora, choć i na jej usta wkradł się delikatny uśmiech, podczas gdy Harry i Ron śmiali się z ich reakcji.

Patrzyli, jak czerwony na twarzy Veron wrzasnął:

\- MASZ NATYMCHMIAST SPROWADZIĆ JĄ NA ZIEMĘ I PRZYWRÓCIĆ JEJ NORMALNE CIAŁO!

Zachichotali, gdy Harry w gniewie odpowiedział, że nie zrobi tego. Mina im zrzędła, gdy młody Potter wybiegł z domu trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

\- Harry, to było nieodpowiedzialne!

\- Czy to na pewno ty, Łapo? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem James, przyglądając się krzakom naprzeciw posesji Dursleyów.

\- Chciałem rzucić okiem na Harry'ego – po tych dwunastu latach w końcu przypomniałem sobie adres Petunii.

\- Błędny rycerz – oznajmił James, przyglądając się staremu autobusowi. - Lubiłem tę adrenalinę.

\- Nie przepadałem za tego typu środkami transportu – powiedział Remus, a jego twarz nagle pobladła.

\- Co Knot tutaj robi? – zapytał podejrzliwie Lupin, obserwując ministra przebywającego w Dziurawym Kotle.

Przysłuchiwali się uważnie rozmowie i byli zaskoczeni, że Knot nie był oburzony faktem, iż nieletni czarodziej użył magii.

\- Nadmuchanie ciotki jest w porządku, użyłeś magii w obronie własnej – oznajmił pewnie Syriusz.

\- W co on pogrywa? – zastanawiał się James, a następnie szybko dodał:

– Nie żebyśmy chcieli, abyś został ukarany, po prostu ta cała sprawa bardzo śmierdzi.

\- Reputacja - odpowiedział na pytanie ojca wpatrujący się w podłogę Harry.

\- Chciałbym mieć Błyskawicę – powiedział James wpatrując się w miotłę znajdującą się na wystawie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, był dumnym właścicielem jednego z egzemplarzy tej miotły.

\- A to niespodziewane spotkanie! Parszywek wygląda marnie – mruknął James, podchodząc bliżej szczura, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia, pobladł na twarzy.

\- Czy to Glizdogon? – zapytał James. Pozostali kiwnęli głowami.

\- Mieszkał z tobą przez te wszystkie lata? Był blisko Harry'ego? – zapytał podnosząc głos.

\- Zgadza się! – wyręczył Rona Remus wypowiadając słowa z odrazą.

\- Co to za futrzak? – zapytał James, spoglądając na kota kręcącego się po Dziurawym Kotle.

\- Krzywołap – wyjaśniła Hermiona, zabierając po raz pierwszy głos.

\- Uwielbiam tego kota – odpowiedział Syriusz, na co James podniósł sugestywnie brwi.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będzie problem ze znalezieniem pustego przedziału – powiedział głęboko zdziwiony James, kiedy znaleźli się w przedziale. – Czy to ty, Remusie? Wyglądasz straszne, czy to te dni przed pełnią?

Lupin niechętnie pokiwał głową. Wyglądał wręcz żałośnie.

\- Przemiany stały się koszmarem po twojej śmierci, a Syriusz był w więzieniu. Byłem sam.

James głośno westchnął.

\- Wszyscy sądzili, że zbiegłem z Azkabanu chcąc zabić Harry'ego – dodał z żalem Syriusz. – To była totalna półprawda.

\- Jak to się stało, że zostałeś wsadzony do więzienia bez procesu? Remusie, nie próbowałeś czegoś z tym zrobić?

Twarz Lunatyka pogrążyła się w krzywym uśmiechu pełnym bólu;

\- Uwierzyłem w to, że Syriusz was zdradził.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Potter, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Dowody były jednoznacznie obciążające, byłem przekonany, że to on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Wiem… Powinienem wiedzieć, że Łapa by nigdy was nie zdradził, ale wasza śmierć mnie ogłupiła…

\- Oszczędź mi tego, Remusie, drugi raz nie będziemy tego przechodzić – powiedział Syriusz jak przykładna żona.

Remus uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, choć poczucie winy jeszcze nie opuściło go do końca.

Rozmowa ucichła - obserwowali.

\- Dlaczego pociąg się zatrzymał? – zapytał James.

\- Dementorzy w pociągu? Byli aż tak zdesperowani? – zapytał zaskoczony Syriusz.

\- Na Merlina, Harry! – zawołał James, próbując złapać w ramiona Harry'ego, który osunął się z fotela. – Dlaczego oni mają na ciebie taki wpływ? Och, dzięki Merlinowi, że tam byłeś, Remusie.

\- Dementorzy mają na Harry'ego taki, a nie inny wpływ, ponieważ w swoim życiu przeżył wiele złego – wyjaśnił Remus z smutkiem.

James westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Ty i twoja czekolada – westchnął James z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jego schowek w Hogwarcie był nie do namierzenia! – zwrócił się do reszty.

\- Hagrid będzie uczyć w tym roku! Świetnie! – skomentował Black.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Dumbledore zgodził się na przebywanie dementorów przy każdym wejściu – rzekł z nutką goryczy James.

\- To potworne kreatury.

\- WOW! Jeździłeś na hipogryfie.! – powiedział James. – Bardzo ekscytujące przeżycie.

\- Tak było – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- Malfoy robi sobie z igły widły – powiedział Syriusz z obrzydzeniem.

\- Co za klasa, Lupin! - zawołali zadowoleni James i Syriusz.

Irytek skandował: „Lupin, Luniek, Profesor Lupin!". Przyjaciele dziwili się opanowaniem Lupina.

\- Boginy - doskonały pomysł na pierwszą lekcję. Zdobędziesz sympatię dzieciaków – chwialił Lunatyka James.

\- Remus był najlepszym nauczycielem Oborny Przed Czarną Magią, jakiego mieliśmy – dodał Ron, a Harry i Hermiona zgodzili się z rudzielcem. Remus uśmiechnął się skromnie.

James i Syriusz pokładali się z śmiechu, gdy bogin Neville'a Longbottoma zamienił się w Severusa Snape'a w stroju Augusty Longbottom.

\- Pomysłowe – powiedział Syriusz krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Neville coraz bardziej przypomina Franka – powiedział James, gdy się uspokoił. – Choć widzę delikatną urodę Alicji.

\- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś Harry'emu wyczarować bogina? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Obwiałem się, że bogin Harry'ego przybierze formę Lorda Voldermorta. – Remus westchnął. - Nie chciałem, aby w klasie wybuchła panika, ale nie wątpiłem w umiejętności Harry'ego.

\- Czy sądzisz, że któryś z uczniów zdawał sobie sprawę z twojego futerkowego problemu, kiedy twój bogin przybrał formę księżyca w pełni? – zapytał zaniepokojony James.

\- Tylko jedna uczennica, stojąca teraz za nami - powiedział uśmiechnięty Remus.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie dostałeś pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmeade – powiedział zawiedzony James, tłumiąc w sobie pokłady gniewu.

\- Tęsknię za Zonkiem – powiedział Syriusz, nieszczęśliwy na samą myśl o sklepie, z którego mieli materiały do psot.

\- Dziękuję, że zaprosiłeś Harry'ego na herbatę, Remusie.

\- Przyłapałem go, gdy pałętał się po korytarzach szkoły, chciałem zaproponować mu towarzystwo, nie wspominając o tym, że ciekawość poznania twojego syna zwyciężyła. – oświadczył Remus, uśmiechając się. – Widziałem w nim nie tylko ciebie, ale i Lily.

\- Co to za eliksir od Snape'a? – zapytał podejrzliwie James.

\- Wywar Tojadowy. Ma za zadanie łagodzić samo przekształcenie się w wilkołaka i pozostawić świadomość ludzką. Mogłem zwinąć się w kłębek we Wrzeszczącej Chacie – wytłumaczył cierpliwie Lupin.

\- Eliksir Tojadowy? – zapytał zdzwiony James - dużo go ominęło przez te czternaście lat.

\- Byliśmy pewni, że Snape chciał pana otruć – rzucił Ron. Harry i Hermiona wyglądali na zakłopotanych.

\- Coś ty zrobił z tym portretem, Łapo? – zapytał zszokowany James, przyglądając się poszarpanemu płótnie.

\- Gruba Dama nie chciała mnie wpuścić, a byłem niecierpliwy - wytłumaczył po krótce Black.

\- Dlaczego Snape prowadzi twoje lekcje? – zapytał James, ale chwilę potem doszło do niego, co może być przyczyną:

– Pełnia?

Remus skinął głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.

\- Kiedy tam dotarłaś? – zapytał Syriusz, wskazując na Hermionę, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie w klasie. James i Remus wyglądali na równie zdziwionych.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała niewinnie Hermiona.

\- Ale ty... jak? – bełkotał Syriusz, nie potrafiąc racjonalnie wytłumaczyć skąd dziewczyna znalazła się w sali.

\- Zabrał wam punkty za udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi? – zapytał zdziwiony Remus. – Mogliście mi o tym powiedzieć, to nieuczciwe.

\- Mecz quidditcha w taką pogodę? –kwestionował Syriusz.

\- Ten szukający Hufflepuffu jest całkiem niezły – skomentował James, ale nagle pobladł na twarzy. – Dementorzy na boisku szkolnym?

Dostatecznie wielu dementorów krążyło wokół i obserwowali, jak w głowie Harry'ego słychać było kobiecy krzyk:

\- Nie Harry, proszę nie Harry! Nie Harry!

\- Odsuń się, ty głupia dziewczyno... Odsuń się, teraz!

\- Nie Harry, proszę nie, zabij mnie zamiast jego…

James potwornie zbladł i oszołomiony osunął się na kolana.

\- Lily – szepnął.

Czy to stało się tej nocy? Czy Voldemort dał jej wybór? Czy mogła uratować swoje życie, które poświęciła dla syna?

\- Nie Harry... błagam… błagam!

\- Nie, Lily… – mruknął, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach. – Nie, Lily Nie!

Wszyscy oglądający tą smutną scenę byli wstrząśnięci ostatnimi chwilami życia Lily Potter, jej ostatnie chwile i okrutny śmiech Voldemorta zanim ją zamordował.

Patrzyli z bezsilnością, jak Harry powoli traci przytomność i opada w gęstą mgłę. James szybko podniósł się z kolan.

\- NIE! – wrzasnął.

Harry był blady.

\- Czy to tak źle wyglądało? – wymruczał.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi, że siedział na trybunach Dumbledore. – powiedział z ulgą James, był wstrząśnięty tym, że słyszał ostatnie chwile życia ukochanej, oraz widział syna, który mógł się zabić spadając z miotły.

Pozostali również byli przejęci.

\- Dyrektor był wściekły, gdy dowiedział się, że wkroczyli na teren szkoły – wyznała Hermiona przyciszonym głosem.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem go tak zdenerwowanego – potwierdził Remus.

\- Bardzo przykro mi z powodu utraty miotły – westchnął James, masując sobie skronie.

Przyglądali się, jak Fred i George zaciągali Harry'ego pod posąg Jednookiej Wiedźmy, podając mu stary pergamin.

\- To mapa! – zawołał uradowany James.

\- Więc to oni ją zdobyli! – powiedzieli równocześnie Remus i Syriusz, popatrzyli na siebie i wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Filch zkonfiskował nam ją na siódmym roku, próbowaliśmy ją odbić. Znaliśmy zamek na pamięć - w końcu to my jesteśmy ojcami tego dzieła – wytłumaczył James, poczuwając się do obowiązku opowiedzenia o tym fakcie młodszemu pokoleniu. – Musisz mi ją pokazać, Harry.

Łapa i Rogacz śmiali się w najlepsze, gdy zobaczyli reakcję Rona i Hermiony, kiedy Harry pod peleryną niewidką znalazł się w Miodowym Królestwie.

\- Sądziłaś, że chciałbym ukraść wam mapę, aby dostać się do niego – powiedział zareagował drwiąco Syriusz na teorię Hermiony. – Pomagałem w tworzeniu tej mapy! Chciałem tylko spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

Trzy miotły.

Do gospody weszli McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid i Korneliusz Knot we własnej osobie, wszyscy prowadzili ożywioną rozmowę.

\- Syriusz Black to chyba ostatnia z osób, którą bym osądziła o przejście na stronę ciemności... Przecież pamiętam go jak był chłopcem, uczył się tu, w Hogwarcie. Gdyby mi wtedy ktoś powiedział, co z niego wyrośnie, uznałabym, że wypił za dużo miodu.

\- Dziękuję, Rosmerto. – powiedział czule Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście - Madame Rosmerta zachichotała. – Zawsze wszędzie chodzili razem, prawda? Ile razy tutaj zachodzili. Ooch! Ale mnie rozśmieszali! Nierozłączna para, Syriusz Black i James Potter!

Harry we wspomnieniach wypuścił z rąk kufel, który upadł na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem. Ron dał mu kopniaka. James i Syriusz wyglądali na zmartwionych, dla Harry'ego była to nowa informacja.

\- No właśnie - powiedziała profesor McGonagall. – Black i Potter. Przywódcy tej małej bandy. Obaj bardzo bystrzy, oczywiście... wyjątkowo bystrzy... Ale chyba nigdy nie mieliśmy takiej pary nicponiów.

\- No nie wiem – zachichotał Hagrid. – Fred i George Weasley'owie chyba popędzili by im kota...

\- Można by pomyśleć, że Black i Potter to bracia! – odezwał się profesor Flitwick. – Nierozłączni!

\- Tak w istocie było i trudno się dziwić – rzekł Knot. – Potter ufał Blackowi jak nikomu. I ufał mu nadal po ukończeniu szkoły. Black był wciąż jego najlepszym przyjacielem, kiedy James ożenił się z Lily… Był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Oczywiście Harry nie ma o tym pojęcia. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jak by się poczuł, gdyby się dowiedział.

\- Gdybyś tylko dowiedział się o tym w odpowiedniej chwili – powiedział rozżalony Syriusz.

Ochrypły dźwięk wydarł się z gardła Jamesa, kiedy zaczęli z współczuciem rozmawiać o Peterze.

\- Bez wątpienia oszalał z rozpaczy, wiedząc, że Black będąc Strażnikiem Tajemnic wydał Potterów, i że poszedł za samym Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

\- Było dokładnie na odwrót! – warknął ze złości Syriusz.

\- Gdyby tylko znali całą prawdę… – powiedział James.

\- Chciałbym, aby ludzie mi uwierzyli – powiedział Syriusz z smutkiem. – Wszyscy zgromadzeni na Sali rozpraw patrzyli na mnie z taką nienawiścią, kiedy skazano mnie na Azkaban. Nikt nie ruszył palcem. Nasi starzy znajomi, Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall, nawet ty Remusie! Wiem, wybaczyłem ci to, ale bolało. Nienawidziłeś mnie i byłeś przekonany, że zdradziłem.

Głos Syriusza załamał się, Remus znów wyglądał jak zbity pies.

\- Syriusz...

\- Mówiłem ci Remusie, wszystko jest w porządku. Tylko mówiłem o tym, co wtedy czułem.

\- Byłem załamany, kiedy to usłyszałem – powiedział cicho Harry. – Gdy dowiedziałem się, że byłeś powodem śmierci moich rodziców, pragnąłem, aby cały świat znał prawdę.

\- Hardodziob został skazany na śmierć? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem James. – Malfoy posunął się za daleko!

\- To było bardzo miłe z waszej strony, że próbowaliście pomóc Hagridowi – pochwalił uczniów Remus.

Boże Narodzenie.

\- Molly to wielkoduszna kobieta – zauważył uradowany Syriusz.

\- Błyskawica – zapytał ochryple James. – Ale kto?

Syriusz sugestywnie zakaszlał.

\- Ty? Ale jak?

\- Krzywołap – powiedział bez ogródek Syriusz.

\- Krzywo... - zaczął z niedowierzaniem James, ale Łapa nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

\- Zobaczysz. Zgłosiłaś to? – zapytał czerwoną na twarzy Hermionę.

James był po cichu bardzo szczęśliwy, że Hermiona dbała o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, to powinniście się uspokoić. Dziewczyna starała się, aby nie wydarzyło się nic złego – wytłumaczył James Ronowi i Harry'emu.

\- Więc będziesz uczył Harry'ego wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa… – powiedział James z namysłem, obserwując lekcje.

\- Czy to bogin? – zauważył Syriusz, obserwując trzęsący się kufer na środku komnaty.

\- Znalazłem go w szafie u Filcha.

Obserwowali uważnie lekcję i zauważyli jak Harry powoli blednie, gdy usłyszeli ponownie głos Lily Potter. James z jednej strony był przerażony faktem, że syn upadł na kolana, jednocześnie zadowolony, że był zdeterminowany.

Usłyszeli nowy głos, głos mężczyzny, który był przerażony, krzyczał.

\- Lily weź Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on! Uciekaj zatrzymam go...

\- Nie... - James ledwo łapał powietrze. – To ja... Za dobrze to pamiętam.

\- Rogacz ty… próbowałeś go zatrzymać... - powiedział z podziwem Syriusz.

Drzwi zostały wywarzone z futryny, a pojawił się tam mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, o bladej cerze.

\- Słyszałem mojego ojca – mamrotał Harry ze wspomnienia. - Po raz pierwszy go usłyszałem... próbował zatrzymać Voldemorta, aby dać czas mamie na ucieczkę.

Remus w wspomnieniu przemówił chrapliwym głosem.

\- Słyszałeś Jamesa?

Remus stojący obok Huncwotów powiedział:

\- Ta wieść uderzyła we mnie jak młot, nagle wspomnienia tamtej nocy uderzyły we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Syriusz czy nie miałeś lepszego pomysłu, niż wkradanie się nocą do dormitorium chłopców i niemalże przestraszyłeś na śmierć Rona? – powiedział z irytacją w głosie James, patrząc na wyczyny przyjaciela z politowaniem.

\- Byłem koszmarnie przerażony – mruknął Ron. – Miałem czarne myśli.

\- Rozerwałeś zasłony. – westchnął James.

\- Celowałem w szczura, który latał wokół zasłony. – powiedział na usprawiedliwienie Black.

\- Znów wydostałeś się do Hogsmeade, Harry? – zapytał James z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Ciekawy ruch z tymi błotnymi śnieżkami – powiedział Syriusz z aprobatą.

Wszyscy przyglądający się wspomnieniom westchnęli, gdy Snape odbywał rozmowę z Harrym na temat informacji jakie otrzymał od Malfoya, który widział lewitującą głowę Harry'ego w wiosce.

 _\- Tak bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca, Potter -_ powiedział nagle Snape, a oczy mu rozbłysły. _– On też był niezwykle zarozumiały. Miał pewien talent do quidditcha, więc uważał się za lepszego od nas wszystkich. Chodził dumny jak paw, otoczony swoimi przyjaciółmi i wierlbicielami… puszył się, zupełnie jak ty._

 _\- Mój tata się nie puszył –_ wypalił Harry, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać _. – Ja też nie._

\- Nie chodziłem dumny jak paw – prychnął James. – Dziękuję, że wstawiłeś się za mną, Harry.

 _\- Twój ojciec też miał w nosie regulamin –_ ciągnął Snape ze złośliwym uśmiechem. _– Uważał, że przepisy są dla zwykłych śmiertelników, nie dla zdobywców Pucharu Quidditcha. Woda sodowa tak mu uderzyła do głowy…_

 _\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!_

\- Ma temperament Lily, James – zauważył Lupin, uśmiechając się.

Wszyscy jęknęli zgodnie, kiedy Snape kazał Harry'emu wywrócić kieszenie na lewą stronę.

 _\- Profesor Severus Snape, nauczyciel tej szkoły, nakazuje ci ujawnić informację, które ukrywasz! –_ zawołał Snape, uderzając różdżką w mapę.

\- Przy powstawaniu tej mapy braliśmy pod uwagę fakt, że w pewnym momencie mogłaby trafić w niepowołane ręce. Mapa powinna działać stosownie do okoliczności, zastanawiam się, co teraz powie - oznajmił Syriusz z uśmiechem na ustach _._

Na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się słowa, jakby je pisała niewidzialna ręka.

 _\- Pan Lunatyk, przesy_ _ł_ _a wyrazy szacunku profesorowi Snape'owi i uprasza go, aby zechcia_ _ł_ _nie wtyka_ _ć_ _swojego d_ _ł_ _ugiego nochala w sprawy innych ludzi._

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wybuchli gromkim śmiechem.

\- Sądzę, że następny będę ja – orzekł James, śmiejąc się.

Na mapie pojawiło się kolejne zdanie.

\- Pan Rogacz zgadza się z panem Lunatykiem i pragnie dodać, że profesor Snape jest wrednym głupolem.

\- Ja będę następny! – wykrzyknął uradowany Syriusz.

\- Pan Łapa pragnie wyrazić swoje zdumienie, jak taki kretyn mógł zostać profesorem.

Ukazał ostatni tekst:

\- Pan Glizdogon życzy profesorowi Snape'owi miłego dnia i radzi mu umyć włosy, bo kleją się od łoju.

\- Co o tym sądzicie? – zapytał Syriusz, spoglądając młode pokolenie.

\- Stworzenie przez was tej mapy jest mistrzowskie – skomentowała krótko Hermiona.

\- Eee… Ludzie, mamy tutaj kryzys! – powiedział Harry.

\- Remusie, kolejny raz ratujesz dzień – powiedział James, przyglądając się Remusowi ze wspomnień.

\- Dlaczego musiałeś to skonfiskować? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Nie chciałem, aby on jej używał – powiedział Remus z widocznym zakłopotaniem.

\- Znalazłeś szczura? Co się z nim dzieje? Dlaczego on tak długo walczy? – powiedział James.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

\- Zrobili to – mruknął James, gdy usłyszał huk uderzenia toporu. – Naprawdę to zrobili!

Syriusz nagle pobladł.

\- Zabili go, ale on… Zwiałem na nim do domu – powiedział Syriusz słabo, będąc w głębokim szoku.

\- Wkrótce się dowiesz – powiedziała tajemniczo Hermiona.

\- Ale jak? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Czy czegoś nie brakuje? – zapytał podejrzliwie James.

\- Łapa, czyś ty do reszty zdurniał? Musiałeś Weasleyowi tak poharatać nogę?! – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany James, patrząc na, to co wyrabia Black pod postacią psa.

Syriusz westchnął.

\- Byłem w stanie podjąć ryzykownie kroki, aby ta kreatura nie zwiała. Miałem nadzieję, że Harry i Hermiona przyjdą po niego, tak jak ja robiłem to dla ciebie.

\- Przyjacielu, wyglądałeś żałośnie – powiedział James Syriuszowi. Patrząc, jak Black rozbraja Harry'ego i Hermionę.

 _\- Byłem pewny, że przyjdziesz ratować swojego przyjaciela. –_ Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby go od dawna nie używał. _– Twój ojciec zrobiłby to samo dla mnie. Jesteś dzielny, nie pobiegłeś po nauczyciela. A ja jestem ci za to wdzięczny… bo to wszystko ułatwia…_

 _\- Jeśli chcesz zabić Harry'ego –_ krzyknął Ron, stając przed przyjacielem z niemałym wysiłkiem. _– Będziesz musiał zabić i mnie!_

Po raz kolejny, James podziwiał lojalność przyjaciół syna.

 _\- Połóż się –_ powiedział cicho. _– Połóż się, bo jeszcze bardziej uszkodzisz sobie nogę._

 _\- Słyszałeś? –_ wyrzucił z siebie Ron, trzymając się kurczowo Harry'ego, żeby nie upaść. _– Będziesz musiał zabić nas wszystkich._

 _\- Tej nocy dojdzie tylko do jednego morderstwa_ \- rzekł Black, szczerząc zęby.

 _\- Tylko jednego?_ – prychnął Harry, próbując się wyswobodzić z uścisku Rona i Hermiony _. – Co się stało? Ostatnim razem nie byłeś tak łagodny, prawda? Nie zawahałeś się przed zabiciem tych wszystkich mugoli, chociaż zależało ci tylko na śmierci tego małego Pettigrew… Co się stało, czyżbyś zmienił się w Azkabanie?_

 _\- Harry! –_ jęknęła Hermiona. _– Uspokój się!_

 _\- ON ZABIŁ MOICH RODZICÓW!_ – ryknął Harry. Szarpnął się z całej siły, wyrwał z ich uścisków i rzucił się do przodu…

Black nie podniósł w porę różdżki. Ręka Harry'ego zacisnęła się wokół jego przegubu, pięść drugiej trafiła go w skroń i obaj wpadli na ścianę…

\- Nigdy bym nie walczył – szepnął Syriusz.

Hermiona wrzeszczała, Ron wył jak opętany, z końców różdżek w dłoni Blacka wystrzeliło oślepiające światło, a za nim strumień iskier, które minęły twarz Harry'ego o cal. Harry czuł, jak żylasta ręka pod jego placami skręca się i szarpie, ale trzymał ją mocno, a drugą dłonią tłukł Blacka na oślep.

Lecz druga ręka Blacka odnalazła w końcu jego gardło…

 _\- Nie –_ syknął. _– Za długo na to czekałem…_

Długie palce zacisnęły się mocno na gardle Harry'ego, który zaczął się krztusić.

Przez przekrzywione okulary zobaczyli nagle wynurzającą się z skądś stopę Hermiony. Black stęknął z bólu i puścił go. Ron rzucił się na rękę Blacka, wciąż trzymając różdżki.

Harry uwolnił się z kłębowiska ciał i dostrzegł własną różdżkę, toczącą się po podłodze, rzucił się ku niej, lecz…

 _\- Aaach!_

To Krzwywołap włączył się do walki, wbijając mu w ramię pazury. Harry strząsł go z siebie, ale kot skoczył ku jego różdżce…

 _-NIE! NIE WOLNO! –_ wrzasnął Harry i kopnął Krzywołapa, który odskoczył prychając gniewnie. Harry porwał swoją różdżkę, odwrócił się...

 _\- Odsuńcie się! –_ krzyknął do Rona i Hermiony.

Nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Hermiona, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i z krwawiącej wargi, rzuciła się w bok, chwytając swoją różdżkę i Rona. Ron doczołgał się do łóżka i padł na nie bez tchu, trzymając się za złamaną nogę; twarz mu pozieleniała.

Black leżał pod samą ścianą. Jego wychudła pierś unosiła się i opadał szybko, kiedy obserwował, jak Harry podchodzi wolno, z różdżką wycelowaną prosto w jego pierś.

 _\- Chcesz mnie zabić, Harry? –_ wyszeptał Black.

Harry zatrzymał się tuż nad nim, wciąż celując różdżką w jego pierś. Wokół lewego oka Blacka pojawił się nabrzmiewający szybko siniak, a z nosa sączyła się krew.

 _\- Zabiłeś moich rodziców_ – powiedział Harry lekko roztrzęsionym głosem, ale ręka z różdżką nawet nie drgnęła. Black wpatrywał się w niego swoimi głęboko zapadniętymi oczami.

 _\- Nie przeczę… -_ odrzekł cicho Black. _– Ale gdybyś wiedział wszystko…_

\- Syriusz, jesteś nieodpowiedzialny! – wybuchł James.

 _\- Wszystko? –_ powtórzył Harrym czując łomotanie w uszach. _– Sprzedałeś ich Voldemortowi -to mi wystarczy!_

 _\- Musisz mnie wysłuchać –_ powiedział Black natarczywie. _– Będziesz żałował, jak mnie nie wysłuchasz… Nie rozumiesz…_

 _\- Rozumiem o wiele więcej niż ci się wydaje –_ przerwał mu Harry, ale głos mu drżał jeszcze bardziej. _– Nigdy jej nie słyszałeś, co? Mojej mamy… próbującej powstrzymać Voldemorta przed zabiciem mnie… i to ty do tego doprowadziłeś… ty ich zdradziłeś…_

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wparował Remus. James przypatrywał się całej sytuacji z zapartym tchem, gdy jego przyjaciel próbował racjonalnie wytłumaczyć trójcę przyjaciół, historię Petera Pettigrew.

 _\- Peter Pettigrew nie żyje! –_ zawołał Harry. _– On go zabił dwanaście lat temu!_

Wskazał na Blacka, któremu twarz zadrgała konwulsyjne.

 _\- Chciałem to zrobić_ \- warknął, obnażając żółte zęby _– ale mały Peter wzbudził moją litość… wtedy… bo tym razem będzie inaczej._

Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się trzecia osoba, która odsłoniła swoje oblicze z pod peleryny niewidki. Szóstą osobą był Severus Snape.

\- A ten tu czego? – warknął niezadowolony z obrotu spraw James.

 _\- W Azkabanie przybędzie dziś dwóch nowych więźniów –_ rzekł Snape, a oczy zapłonęły mu gorączkowo. _– Bardzo jestem ciekawy, jak to przyjmie Dumbledore… Tak był przekonany o twojej nieszkodliwości… No wiesz, Lupin… oswojony wilkołak…_

 _\- Ty głupcze –_ przerwał mu cicho Lupin. _– Uważasz, że za chłopięce wybryki można wsadzić niewinnego człowieka do Azkabanu?_

TRZASK! Cienkie, podobne do węży sznury wystrzeliły z końca różdżki Snape'a i owinęły się wokół ust, nadgarstek, kostek nóg Lupina, który stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Black ryknął z wściekłości i ruszył na Snape'a, ale ten wycelował różdżką prosto między jego oczy.

 _\- Daj mi tylko powód -_ wyszeptał Snape. _– Daj mi powód, a zrobię to, przysięgam._

Black zamarł. Trudno było powiedzieć, która twarz wyrażała więcej nienawiści.

James patrzył zdumiony, jak przyjaciele w tym samym czasie zdecydowali się na rozbrojenie Snape'a, który uniósł się w powietrzu i całym ciałem rąbnął w ścianę, a po chwili osunął się na podłogę.

Rogacz przypatrywał się wygniecionemu kawałkowi papieru, który Syriusz wyciągnął z kieszeni, zdjęcie przestawiało rodzinę Wesleyów na wakacjach w Egipcie, która ukazała się w „Proroku Codziennym".

 _\- Skąd to masz? –_ zapytał zdumiony Remus.

 _\- Od Korneliusza Knota. W ubiegłym roku przyjechał do Azkabanu na inspekcję, dał mi swoją gazetę. A tam, na pierwszej stronie… na ramieniu tego chłopca… był Peter… poznałem go od razu… Tyle razy widziałem, jak się przemieniał! A pod spodem był podpis… że chłopiec idzie do Hogwartu… tam, gdzie Harry…_

\- A więc to tak – powiedział cicho James.

 _\- TO NIE PRAWDA! –_ krzyknął Harry. _– ON BYŁ ICH STRAŻNIKIEM TAJEMNICY! POWIEDZIAŁ TO ZANIM PAN SIĘ POJAWIŁ, POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE ICH ZABIŁ!_

Wskazywał na Blacka, który kręcił powoli głową, a w oczach lśniły mu łzy.

 _\- Tak, Harry… jakbym ich zabił –_ wychrypiał. _– Namówiłem Lily i Jamesa, żeby swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnic uczynili Petera zamiast mnie… Tak, to moja wina, wiem o tym… Tej nocy, kiedy zginęli, chciałem sprawdzić Petera, upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny, ale kiedy przyszedłem do jego kryjówki, już go tam nie było. Ani śladu walki. Coś mnie tknęło. Od razu wyruszyłem do domu twoich rodziców. A kiedy zobaczyłem, co się stało… co zrobił Peter. Co ja zrobiłem._

James westchnął z smutkiem. Ale gdy Peter został zmuszony pokazać swoją ludzką postać, nowe pokłady gniewu wybuchły w nim.

 _\- S-syriusz… R-remus… -_ pisnął Peter. _– Moi przyjaciele…moi starzy przyjaciele…._

Black uniósł różdżkę, ale Remus złapał go za przegub i spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo, a potem zwrócił się do Petera Pettigrew.

 _\- Porozmawiamy trochę Peter, o tym co się stało tej nocy, gdy Lily i James zostali zamordowani. Być może ominąłeś lepsze punkty, gdy wiłeś się tam na łóżku…_

 _\- Remusie! –_ jęknął Peter. _– Chyba w to nie wierzysz… On próbował mnie zabić, Remusie…_

\- Jak śmiesz… - powiedział James pustym głosem.

 _\- Więc słucham –_ rzekł Remus oschle.

James przysłuchiwał się z wielką uwagą, jak Syriusz próbował przekonać chrześniaka o swojej niewinności.

 _\- Czułem się, jakby ktoś zapalił ogień w mojej głowie, a dementorzy nie mogli go ugasić… To nie były miłe uczucia… to była obsesja… ale dawała mi siłę, rozjaśniała umysł. Tak więc pewnego wieczoru, gdy otworzyli drzwi celi, żeby mi dać jedzenie, wyślizgnąłem się jako pies. Było im o wiele trudniej wyczuć zwierzęce emocje. Byłem chudy, chudziutki, zdołałem przecisnąć się przez kraty… przepłynąłem na ląd… powędrowałem na północ i wślizgnąłem się na błonie Hogwartu jako pies… Od tego czasu żyłem w Zakazanym Lesie… wymykałem się tylko, żeby popatrzeć na quidditcha…. Latasz tak dobrze jak twój ojciec, Harry..._

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie odwrócił wzroku.

 _\- Uwierzcie mi –_ wychrypiał Black. _– Uwierzcie. Nigdy nie zdradziłem Jamesa i Lily. Wolałem by umrzeć niż ich zdradzić._

\- Wiem o tym… - powiedział cicho James.

Po dłuższej chwili Harry przytaknął.

 _\- NIE!_

Pettigrew padł na kolana, jakby kiwnięcie głowy Harry'ego było dla niego wyrokiem śmierci. Powlókł się na kolanach do Blacka, ze złożonymi rękami, jakby się modlił.

 _\- Syriusz... to ja… twój przyjaciel… przecież nie możesz…_

Black odtrącił go nogą _._

 _\- I tak szatę mam już dość brudną, nie musisz mnie dotykać –_ powiedział.

 _\- Remusie! –_ jęknął Pettigrew, odwracając się do Lupina i wijąc się błagalnie. _– Chyba w to nie wierzysz… Czy Syriusz nie powiedział by ci, że zmienili plany?_

 _\- Nie, gdyby myślał, że to ja jestem szpiegiem, Peterze –_ odrzekł Lupin _– Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście, prawdy Syriuszu? –_ powiedział od niechcenia nad głową Petera _._

\- Nienawidziłem siebie za to, że wziąłem taki scenariusz pod uwagę, Remusie!

\- W porządku, Rogaczu – powiedział Remus uśmiechając się z przekonaniem.

 _\- Przebacz mi, Remusie_ – powiedział Black.

 _\- Ależ przebaczam ci, Łapo, stary druhu_ – rzekł Lupin, podwijając rękawy. _– A ty przebaczysz mi w zamian, iż uwierzyłem, że to ty jesteś szpiegiem?_

Peter dygotając na kolanach próbował uratować się przed gniewem byłych przyjaciół, powlókł się do Harry'ego.

 _\- Harry… Harry… taki jesteś podobny do swojego ojca… taki podobny…_

James trząsł się z gniewu.

 _\- JAK ŚMIESZ ODZYWAĆ SIĘ DO HARRY'EGO? –_ ryknął Black. _– JAK ŚMIESZ SPOJRZEĆ MU PROSTO W OCZY? JAK ŚMIESZ WSPOMINAĆ PRZY NIM JAMESA?_

 _\- Trzeba było wcześniej o tym pomyśleć -_ powiedział cicho Lupin. _– Trzeba było pomyśleć, że jeśli nie zabije cię Voldemort, to zginiesz z naszych rąk. Żegnaj, Peter._

\- Nie – ryknęli zgodnie James i trzynastoletni Harry. – On nie jest tego wart, jeśli umrze, prawda umrze razem z nim.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dokładnie to powiedział Harry…

 _\- Oczywiście zrozumiem cię, jeśli będziesz chciał nadal zostać ze swoją ciotką i wujem. Ale… no… zastanów się. Bo kiedy zostanę oczyszczony z zarzutów… to jeśli chciałbyś mieć... inny dom…_

 _\- Co? …Zamieszkać z tobą? –_ zapytał Harry niechcąco uderzając głową w wystający kawałek skały _– Wyprowadzić się od Dursleyów?_

 _\- Nie ma sprawy, przypuszczałem, że nie będziesz chciał –_ dodał szybko Syriusz. _– Rozumiem. Ja tylko sobie pomyślałem…_

 _\- Zwariowałeś?_ – powiedział Harry głosem prawie tak ochrypłym, jak głos Syriusza. _– No_ pewnie, że chcę opuścić dom Dursleyów! A masz jakiś dom? Kiedy mogę się przenieść?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego przez ramie. Głowa Snape'a szorowała po sklepieniu, ale Black się tym nie przejmował.

 _\- Chcesz? –_ zapytał _. - Naprawdę?_

 _\- No pewnie!_

Trupio blada twarz Syriusza, przerodziła się w pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, jaki James widział, odkąd Łapa zbiegł z więzienia. Różnica była zaskakująca, tak jak by człowiek odmłodniał o dziesięć lat.

\- Remusie, nie zażyłeś eliksiru! – jęknął James.

\- Niestety, koszmarnie to wyglądało

– Tak mi przykro Łapo!

Syriusz został poważnie ranny, gdy pognał za Remusem.

\- To nie jest problem – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Ten drań uciekł! – James wybuchł.

\- Może być ich tu setki! – sapnął James z przerażeniem.

Musiał patrzeć, jak Harry próbuje nieudolnie wyczarować Patronusa, aby uratować ojca chrzestnego. Patrzyli z przerażeniem, gdy Harry i Hermiona upadają obok Blacka, nieprzytomni. Gdy Snape przybył, podniósł ich na niewidzialnych noszach, które lewitowały tuż za nim i ruszył w stronę zamku.

\- Wróciłeś w sam raz, by mnie uratować – powiedział cicho Syriusz. – Prawie mnie nie znałeś… Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy…

\- Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, aby dementorzy cię dorwali, Syriuszu, byłeś niewinny – powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. – Po za tym to McGonagall dała mi zmieniacz czasu, abym mogła uczęszczać na wszystkie zajęcia.

\- Wciąż żałuję, że nie mogłem z wami iść – burknął Ron.

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny Ronaldzie! – powiedział zirytowana Hermiona. – Nawet gdybyśmy na ciebie poczekali, byłoby za późno.

\- Uratowałeś Hardodzioba – rzekł Syriusz z uśmiechem.

\- Przywołałeś cielesnego Patronusa, który odpędził setkę dementorów! – rzekł oszołomiony James.

\- O czym pomyślałeś? – zapytał zdumiony Remus, choć niezmiernie dumny.

\- Teraz nie pamiętam, chyba wiedziałem, że udało mi się już wcześniej – odpowiedział Harry.

Black spojrzał w okno. Był kompletnie zaskoczony. Zerwał się z krzesła, podbiegł do okna i chciał je otworzyć.

 _\- Odsuń się! –_ zawołała Hermiona i wyciągnęła różdżkę, lewą ręką wciąż trzymając się szaty Harry'ego.

 _\- Alohomora! -_ Okno otworzyło się z trzaskiem.

 _\- Jak… jak… -_ wybełkotał Syriusz, gapiąc się na hipogryfa.

 _\- Wyłaź… nie mamy wiele czasu… -_ powiedział Harry, trzymając mocno Hardodzioba za wysmukłą szyję. _– Musisz wyjść przez okno… dementorzy już idą. Macnair po ich poszedł._

Black złapał się ramy okna i wychylił przez nie głowę i barki. Mieli szczęście, że był tak chudy. Kidy już udał mu się przerzucić jedną nogę przez grzbiet hipogryfa, wyciągnął się na niego tuż za Hermioną.

 _\- Dobra, Hardodziob, teraz w górę! – zawołał Harry, potrząsając sznurem. – W górę, na wieżę! Wioo!_

Hipogryf machnął potężnymi skrzydłami i poszybował w górę ku szczytowi Wieży Zachodniej, gdzie wylądował na blankach, Harry i Hermiona natychmiast ześliznęli się z jego grzbietu.

 _\- Co się stało z tym drugim chłopcem, Ronem? –_ zapytał Syriusz z niepokojem _._

 _\- Wyjdzie z tego…. Wciąż jest nieprzytomny, ale pani Pomfrey mówi, że go wyleczy. Szybko… leć!_

 _\- Jak mam wam dziękować…_

 _\- UCIEKAJ! –_ krzyknęli jednocześnie Harry i Hermiona.

Black zawrócił hipogryfa, patrząc w ciemną noc.

 _\- Jeszcze się zobaczymy –_ powiedział. _– Jesteś… jesteś prawdziwym synem swojego ojca, Harry…_

Hipogryf poderwał się w powietrze… On i jego jeździec robili się coraz mniejsi i mniejsi… a potem chmura zasłoniła księżyc.

\- Uciekłeś… tak po prostu… - powiedział cicho James.

Znów znaleźli się w salonie.

\- Dziękuję, że udzieliłeś pozwolenia Harry'emu na wyjście do Hogsmeade, kiedy ja nie mogłem – powiedział cicho James.

\- Nie ma problemu. Pomyślałem, że mugole mogliby mu tego nie podpisać – odpowiedział Syriusz.

\- Jeszcze jeden rok – oznajmił Remus.

James zauważył, że Harry nagle zbladł. Syriusz, który wiedział co działo się na czwartym roku Harry'ego, delikatnie chwycił ramię chrzestniaka i powiedział opiekuńczym tonem.

\- Nie musisz tego oglądać Harry, mogę z tobą tu zostać.

Harry potrząsną przecząco głową.

\- Mogę to zrobić.


	16. Rozdział 15

Był już wieczór, na stole znalazły się przekąski - podczas oglądania wspomnień czas leciał szybciej.

\- Harry, co takiego strasznego stało się na czwartym roku? – zapytał zmartwiony James.

\- To był bardzo traumatyczny rok, Rogaczu... Wkrótce się o tym przekonasz – powiedział cicho Syriusz opierając się o blat stołu.

\- A więc teraz powinniśmy...? – powiedział Remus wskazując na myślodewnię.

Zgromadzeni kiwnęli głowami i zanurzyli się we wspomnieniach. Harry zrobił to z niechęcią. Minęły cztery miesiące, odkąd to wszystko się wydarzyło - śmierć Cedrika, odrodzenie się Voldemorta, tortury i sam udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym... Harry nie chciał przeżywać tych wspomnień na nowo, po tak krótkim czasie, aby radzić sobie...

Wspomnienia Harry'ego rozpoczęły się od Mistrzostw Świata w Qudditchu.

\- Amos Diggory? Tutaj? Nigdy za nim nie przepadałem. – oznajmił James.

Syriusz i Remus zachichotali.

\- Diggory kiedyś czuł coś do Lily – wytłumaczył młodzieży Syriusz.

\- Jego syn na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się dobrym chłopcem – zauważył Remus.

\- Mistrzostwa Świata to jedyna taka okazja w życiu! – powiedział James. – Byłeś taki szczęśliwy.

\- Doskonałe miejsce na zorganizowanie takiej imprezy – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem.

\- Ta drużyna jest niesamowita – skomentował Remus Irlandczyka. – Bardzo zwinny.

\- Krum złapał znicz, ale Irlandia wygrywa większością punktów! Wiktor jest niesamowitym ścigającym! I ten zwrot Wrońskiego! - zachwycał się James.

\- Śmierciożercy? – zdziwił się zmartwiony James. – Wynoście się stąd!

\- Upuściłeś różdżkę? – powiedział Remus, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który skinął głową.

\- Nie... – powiedział cicho James, obserwując jak na niebie pojawia się czaszka z zieloną poświatą. – Mroczny znak.

\- Obwiniali skrzatkę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Remus. – Skrzaty domowe niezbyt dobrze potrafią obsługiwać się różdżką, a wyczarowanie mrocznego znaku graniczy z cudem. Posunęli się za daleko z takim osądem!

\- Crouch wspomniał o karze. Biedny skrzat – dodał James ze smutkiem.

Hermiona powiedziała z niecierpliwością.

\- Powinniście rozważyć wstąpienie do WESZ...

\- Znowu zaczynasz – stęknął Ron.

\- No cóż, Ron, ponieważ czarodzieje nie dbają o prawa skrzatów domowych i myślą, że prace które wykonują robią z przyjemnością...

\- Hermiona, założenie tego głupiego stowarzyszenia nikomu nie pomoże!

\- Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, a w krótce domowe skrzaty będą miały swobodę...

\- Och, zamknijcie się! – powiedział z irytacją Harry, spoglądając na obojga z politowaniem.

James, Remus i Syriusz spojrzeli po sobie, rozbawieni.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć? – zapytał rozradowany James.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry.

Hogwart.

\- Turniej Trójmagiczny? Zdarza się bardzo rzadko. Mieliście tyle szczęścia, aby go obejrzeć – powiedział James uśmiechając się.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie, nie dzielili entuzjazmu Jamesa. Obserwowali zachwyconych uczniów.

\- Moody profesorem? Co on pije? – zapytał zaciekawiony James, przyglądając się piersiówce.

\- El... - zaczął Ron, ale nie zdążył skończyć, bo Harry kopnął go w kostkę.

\- Czy Igor Karkarow nie był śmierciożercą? – zapytał Remus.

\- Był, co on tu robi? – zapytał lekko zaniepokojony James.

\- Zamienił go we fretkę? – zawołał Syriusz.

\- To jest świetne! – powiedział James śmiejąc się z wyczynu Moddy'ego.

\- Co on sobie wyobraża, pokazując zaklęcia niewybaczalne na zajęciach z czwartoroczniakami? Przecież to nie ma sensu! – powiedział oburzony James.

Pozostali patrzyli na Moody'ego we wspomnieniach, z wyjątkiem Remusa, który był równie zaskoczony zachowaniem aurora jak James.

\- Zaklęcie Imperius? – eksplodował James. – NA UCZNIACH!

\- Pokonałeś je, Harry! – powiedział z podziwem Remus.

\- A więc co miałeś na myśli wcześniej? – powiedział James. – To niewiarygodne!

\- Było tak na prawdę. Harry wyglądał dziwnie, jakby nie był sobą, Profesor Moody kazał mu wskoczyć na stół, ale się opierał, aż wygrał, wszyscy byliśmy oszołomieni – powiedział Ron.

Scena zmieniła się i znów znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali - tym razem w Noc Duchów. Uczniowie z entuzjazmem obserwowali Czarę Ognia, która wybierała uczestników turnieju.

\- Krum? Uau... Fleur Delacour... Cedric Diggory? Świetni czarodzieje.

\- Czekaj, CO? CO MA OZNACZAĆ „HARRY POTTER"? – nienaturalnie szybko normalny głos James przemienił się w krzyk, wszyscy wzdrygnęli się, gdy James stanął naprzeciw Harry'ego.

\- Wrzuciłeś kartkę do Czary Ognia? – zapytał James żądając odpowiedzi. Jego głos stał się wyższy o oktawę.

\- Nie.

\- Więc kto?

Harry potrząsnął głową, mamrotając pod nosem coś o śmierciożercach.

James był zaskoczony. Oczywiście, jeżeli on miałby taką okazję, to wrzuciłby dla żartu kartkę ze swoim nazwiskiem, ale teraz instynkt rodzicielski wziął nad nim górę. I to była prawda. James zawsze wyobrażał sobie Lily jako osobę, która w tym rodzicielskim układzie będzie trzymała dyscyplinę. Ale jej tu nie było, James wzdrygnął się na samą myśl jaka by mogła być jej reakcja.

\- Nie mogą pozwolić, aby czternastolatek brał w nim udział! To jest zbyt niebezpieczne!

\- Jak to musisz? Co oni sobie myślą...

\- Tato, uspokój się! – powiedział Harry.

James burknął coś pod nosem, wściekły na Dumbledore'a i Croucha.

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem, nie powinienem – wydusił James do Harry'ego z skruchą.

\- Wierzysz w to, że Harry umieścił w czarze swoje imię nie informując ciebie, Ron? – zapytał Syriusz z niedowierzaniem.

James był oszołomiony. Odkąd poznał Rona i Hermionę uważał ich za tak samo równych przyjaciół jak Syriusz i Remus: lojalnych, szczerych i inteligentnych. Myśl, że Ron porzucił Harry'ego w chwili, gdy go potrzebował była trudna do zrozumienia.

Ron wyglądał na przybitego.

\- Nie jestem z tego powodu dumny – mruknął wpatrując się w swoje buty.

James wpatrywał się w swojego syna i jego przyjaciela ze wspomnień.

\- Osoba, która to zrobiła, musi bardzo chcieć twojej śmierci, synu. Kto to może być? Igor Karkarow?

\- Smoki? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem James, obserwując jak Harry pod peleryną niewidką podąża za Hagridem i Madame Maxime przez Zakazany Las. – To ma być pierwsze zadanie?

\- On na prawdę pozwolił, aby czternastolatek zmierzył się z smokiem? – zapytał przerażony Remus.

\- Nie do końca... Zadaniem było ominięcie smoka – rzekł Harry wzruszając ramionami.

\- Mieliście przejść obok... – powtórzył cicho James.

\- Co tutaj robi Karkarow? – zapytał Remus marszcząc brwi.

Scena się zmieniła, teraz znajdowali się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, podczas rozmowy Harry'ego z Syriuszem.

\- Którego kominka użyłeś? - zapytał Remus Syriusza.

\- Jakie zaklęcie chciałeś zasugerować? – zapytał zaciekawiony James. – Przeciwko smokowi?

\- Conjunctivitis - odpowiedział Syriusz.

James skinął głową z aprobatą. Oczy smoka były jego najsłabszym punktem.

\- Miło z twojej strony Harry, że powiedziałeś o smokach Cedrikowi – powiedział Remus.

\- Diggory był jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie wiedział. Madame Maxime i Karkarow na bank powiedzieli Fleur i Krumowi.

\- Dlaczego Moody ci pomaga? – zapytał podejrzliwie James.

\- To był genialny pomysł, latanie jest jedną z twoich mocnych stron Harry – powiedział Remus.

James rozpromienił się.

Nastał poranek - dzień, w którym miało dobyć się pierwsze zadanie, James z każdą chwilą zbilżającego się zadania stawał się bardziej nerwowy. Oczywiście fakt, że jego syn stał tuż obok niego, zapewnił go, że Harry wyszedł z zadania w jednym kawałku, choć nadal był zmartwiony.

\- Musiałeś trafić akurat rogogona węgierskiego? – jęknął James, spoglądając na rękę Harry'ego, który trzymał miniaturkę tego potwora na dłoni.

Kiedy nastąpiła kolej Harry'ego, włosy Jamesa były jeszcze bardziej potargane niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ gdy się denerwował, przeczesywał je ręką.

\- No no – mruknął James, gdy Harry wsiadał na Błyskawicę, która przybyła na boisko na jego wezwanie. Wpatrywał się w syna, który wykonywał na miotle niesamowite akrobacje, próbując tym samym zyskać zainteresowanie smoka, który strzegł jaja. Gdy miarka się przebrała i smok sfrustrowany wyczynami czarodzieja po kilku mocniejszych szarpnięciach uwolnił się z okopów i poleciał za Harrym, James z niepokojem obserwował ich poczynania na niebie.

\- Drogi Merlinie! – krzyknął James, zacinając się, gdy Harry fenomenalnie zanurkował. – Jesteś świetny!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a pozostali przypatrywali się Jamesowi, tak jakby chcieli powiedzieć „A nie mówiliśmy!"

\- Zdobył jajo najszybciej z całej czwórki. – powiedziała Hermiona.

Wszyscy uśmiechali się do niego promiennie.

\- No i zakało kakao, nie? – zapytał Syriusz sarkastycznie, kiedy Ron zmierzył się z Harrym. James się uśmiechnął, mimo tego, że Ron opuścił Harry'ego w trudniej dla niego chwili to wrócił przyznając, że popełnił błąd. Miał wrażenie, że lojalność Rona wobec Harry'ego była niezłomna.

\- Osiem... punkty odjęła prawdopodobnie za kontuzję... dziesięć, genialnie... kolejne... dziesięć! Co on ma na myśli z tymi czteroma punktami? – powiedział James.

\- On jest do niego uprzedzony, Krumowi dał dziesięć – szepnął Remus.

\- Cóż, muszę ci przyznać, że zdobyłeś to jajo bardzo spektakularnie, Harry – przyznał Syriusz.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział młodszy Potter z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Staramy się o randkę, co? – powiedział James z uśmiechem do Rona i Harry'ego

\- Nie przypominaj – jęknął Harry.

\- Powinieneś kogoś znaleźć, w końcu jesteś moim synem – powiedział bezceremonialnie James.

\- Ego nadal ogromne, co nie, James? – zachichotał Syriusz.

\- Hermiona wybiera się z Wiktorem Krumem – powiedział Remus, uśmiechając się Hermiony zaczerwieniły się lekko policzki, za to Ron wyglądał na zirytowanego. James spostrzegł ten mały gest i uśmiechnął się w duchu.

\- To jajo jest strasznie frustrujące, prawda? – powiedział Remus.

\- Tak, za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem je odtworzyć wydobywał się z niego piskliwy krzyk – odrzekł Harry.

\- Co ma na myśli Cedrik, aby wziąć kąpiel? – zapytał zdziwiony James.

Nagle obraz stał się mglisty i nic nie dało się zobaczyć.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Zablokowałem wspomnienia – powiedział z zakłopotaniem Harry.

Pozostali uśmiechnęli się i pokiwali głową ze zrozumieniem. W tle grała piosenka:

Przyjdźcie po nas, gdzie brzmią nasze głosy,

Nie możemy śpiewać nad ziemią,

A podczas ponownego szukania rozważ to:

Zajęliśmy to, czego tak bardzo będziesz brakować,

Godzinę trzeba będzie spojrzeć,

I odzyskać to, co zrobiliśmy,

Ale po godzinie - perspektywa jest czarna,

Za późno, już go nie ma, nie wróci.

\- Ta pieśń jest wskazówką? – zapytał James. – Musisz odzyskać coś, za czym zatęsknisz.

\- Za kilka godzin? – powiedział cicho Syriusz.

\- A jeśli się spóźnisz? Czarno to widzę – westchnął Remus.

\- Zabrali kogoś, za kim będziesz tęsknić, będzie znajdował się pod wodą, pod opieką trytonów – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Czyli kogo zabrano? – zapytał James.

\- Zobaczysz – powiedział Hermiona.

\- Uau, Zgredek wpadł na pomysł ze skrzelozielem? – zachwycił się James.

Było to bardzo dziwne doświadczenie, patrzeć na podwodny świat w wspomnieniach – płynęli przez niego nie będąc mokrzy. Po prostu przenosili się tuż obok Harry'ego w pamięci.

\- Nieźle! – pochwalił go Syriusz, gdy Harry pozbywał się lin.

\- Dzięki. Remus opowiadał nam o nich na trzecim roku – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Zakładnicy – sapnął James. – To ty masz uwolnić Rona?

\- Krum Hermionę, Cedric Cho, a Fleur Gabrielle, jej siostrę.

\- Och, nie zgrywaj bohatera, Harry! – jęknął Syriusz. – Wziąłeś tę piosenkę na poważnie?

Wszyscy z irytacją kręcili głowami, gdy Harry próbował uratować wszystkich. Patrzyli lekko zirytowani, gdy Harry uratował Gabrielle.

\- Okazało się, że Harry przesadził z czasem chcąc być moralnym – wyjaśnił Ron.

\- Jesteś drugi!

\- Mieszkałeś w jaskini i żywiłeś się szczurami? – zapytał ze smutkiem James Syriusza, kiedy zobaczył jak troje przyjaciół podążają za Łapą do jaskini.

\- Były w porządku ale wolę kurczaki - zażartował Syriusz, ale pod spojrzeniem Jamesa uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy. – Wszystko w porządku! Młodzi starali się wysyłać mi coś normalnego do jedzenia.

James kiwnął głową, nienawidził faktu, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel cierpiał przez jego złą decyzję.

\- Co się dzieje z Crouchem – sapnął James. – Zdaję się z lekka szalony, wydając polecenia drzwiom?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Tak.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że pozostawienie go z Wiktorem było dobrym pomysłem? – powiedział Remus marszcząc brwi.

Po kilku minutach...

\- On jest oszołomiony! – wrzasnął James, wskazując na nieprzytomnego Kruma. – Nie sądzę, że Crouch mu to zrobił...

\- Nie zrobił tego – broniła go Hermiona.

\- Wspomnienia we wspomnieniach? – zapytał Remus, będąc pod wrażeniem. – Nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe.

Przez myślodewnie Dumbledore'a oglądali proces Karkarowa. Podczas, gdy obecny dyrektor Durmstrangu desperacko próbował podać imiona i nazwiska śmierciożeców, aby siebie uratować.

\- Gdyby tylko podał imię Petera... - powiedział Syriusz, ciężko wzdychając.

\- Było by to niezwykle przydatne – zauważył Remus.

\- Crouch wysłał własnego syna do Azkabanu? – zapytał James, marszcząc brwi.

\- To bardzo miłe ze strony Molly i Billa, że przyszli oglądać twoje trzecie zadanie – uradował się James.

\- Tak, przez jedną krótką chwilę byłem przekonany, że to Dursleyowie – mruknął Harry

\- Więc zadaniem jest labirynt... Masz odnaleźć puchar i wrócić. Całkiem proste – stwierdził James.

Pozostali spięli się, wiedząc co za chwilę nastąpi, a Harry wyglądał na chorego.

\- Nieźle z tym Patronusem, Harry – powiedział z dumą Remus.

\- Nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić, bez twojej pomocy, Remusie – odpowiedział Harry, lekko się uśmiechając. Na jego ciele wystąpiły małe krople potu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał zaniepokojony Syriusz.

\- W porządku – mruknął Harry.

\- Nie odnaleziono Hagrida? – zapytał zaniepokojony Syriusz.

\- Co do ciężkiej cholery odwala Krum? Cruciatus? – eksplodował James.

\- Wiktor był pod działaniem Imperiusa, tato. – mruknął Harry.

James skinął głową z zaniepokojeniem, ktoś celowo wrzucił imię syna do czary. James czuł, że za chwilę stanie się coś złego.

\- Rozwiązałeś zagadkę Sfinksa, Harry! – rozpromieniła się Hermiona.

Przyglądali się jak Harry i Cedrik przekonują się nawzajem o tym kto ma wziąć puchar. Harry zaczął się trząść – żałował, że sam go nie wziął.

\- Puchar był świstoklikiem! – zdziwił się James. – Czy to miało się stać? - Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. Odwrócił się i mruknął:

\- Nie chce tego dalej oglądać... Nie róbcie mi tego...

Syriusz skinął głową i powiedział bardzo spokojnie.

\- Zabiorę cię z powrotem.

Syriusz poszedł do Harry'ego, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zniknęli. James spiął się: coś za chwilę się wydarzy.

Obserwowali jak blady niczym prześcieradło Harry zaczyna krzyczeć z powodu bólu jaki sprawia mu blizna. Usłyszeli głos.

„Zabij niepotrzebnego."

Strumień zielonego światła uderzył w klatkę piersiową Cedrika, który padł na ziemię - jego twarz została wyprana z emocji a oczy stały się puste.

\- Nie... – szepnął James.

Hermiona z łzami w oczach wtuliła się w Rona, który wraz z Remusem wpatrywał się z osłupieniem z odgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.

Zza nagrobków wyłoniła się postać niosąca coś, co przypominało dziecko, a potem pozostawiła je na jednym z nagrobków. Podeszła do Harry'ego i siłą zaciągnęła go pod posąg, przywiązując go do niego. Harry był obezwładniony bólem, który zagłuszał świadomość, nie dając możliwości walki.

\- Dlaczego ten pajac, przywiązał Harry'ego? – zapytał zaniepokojony James.

\- GLIZDOGON! – wrzasnął James, gdy udało mu się rozpoznać postać. – Jak śmiesz! Ty potworze!

Obserwowali, jak podnosi małe ciałko z grobowca i wrzuca je do wielkiego kotła.

\- Czy to Voldemort? – szepnął Remus.

James syknął z obrzydzenia jak Peter odcinał sobie dłoń.

\- Za bardzo się zniżyłeś, Peter – powiedział.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w koszuli Rona. Twarz młodego Weasleya przestawiła przerażenie wymieszanie ze zniesmaczeniem.

Inni patrzyli z przerażeniem jak Glizdogon zbliża się do Harry'ego z nożem w dłoni.

\- NIE! - wrzasnął James, biegnąc w stronę syna, chcąc uratować go przed zadaniem ciosu. Zapominając o tym, że znajduje się w pamięci płynnie przeszedł przez Glizdogona.

\- To tylko wspomnienie, James. – krzyknał z przerażeniem Remus.

James wzdrygnął się, gdy Peter rozciął rękaw bluzy Harry'ego i naciął skórę. Trząsł się z wściekłości, chcąc dopaść byłego przyjaciela i go okaleczyć.

Patrzyli z przerażeniem, jak Voldemort powstaje z kotła. Śmierciożercy zaczęli się masowo deportować na cmentarzu.

\- NIE! – krzyknęli, gdy Voldemort rozpoczął tortury Harry'ego.

James nie mógł patrzeć na to jak jego syn wyije się i krzyczy w bólu. Był bezradny - znajdowali się w pamięci i nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic oprócz przyglądania się, co robił ten psychopata.

\- Pojedynek z Harrym! On ma dopiero czternaście lat... – szepnął z przerażeniem Potter.

James próbował zamknąć oczy, gdy Harry znów został trafiony Cruciatusem. Zamknięcie oczu było jedyną rzeczą, która mu pozostawała, ale nie tłumiło to krzyków syna. Hermiona szlochała, a Ron i Remus stali przerażeni i osłupieni.

Harry opierał się Imperiusowi rzuconemu przez Voldemorta, ale nic nie mógł zrobić z Cruciatusem który w niego trafił.

\- PRZESTAŃ! – wrzasnął James. Czuł się tak jakby to jego torturowano, żałował, że musi tam być Harry, a nie on.

Patrzyli zszokowani, kiedy Harry i Voldemort pojedynkowali się.

\- Expelliarmus? – zapytał cicho Remus.

Złote światło w punkcie zetknięcia zaklęć, które podniosło czarodziejów do góry.

\- Priori incantatem! – powiedział cicho Remus.

Patrzyli zdumieni, jak z czubka różdżki Voldemorta wyłania się ciemna sylwetka Cedrika, który prosił Harry'ego, aby zabrał jego ciało do rodziców. Następnie pojawił się starzec, a następnie Berta Jorkins. Potem pojawiła się ku z szkokowaniu wszystkich postać Jamesa Pottera.

James z trudem łapał powietrze

\- Ale jak? Nie pamiętam...

\- Za chwilę pojawi się twoja mama – powiedział cicho. – Chce cię zobaczyć... wszystko będzie w porządku... Trzymaj się.

Kolana James zadrżały, gdy pojawiła się postać Lily.

\- Kiedy połączenie zostanie zerwane, pozostaniemy tylko na chwilę... Damy ci czas... musisz dotrzeć do świstoklika... zabierze cię z powrotem do Hogwartu, rozumiesz, Harry?

\- Mama Harry'ego? – zapytał cicho Ron. James skinął głową, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie słowa.

Postać Cedrika prosiła Harry'ego, aby zabrał z sobą jego ciało i oddał rodzicom, a Harry kiwnął głową. Z wielkim trudem odwołał zaklęcie i zrobił tak jak kazali rodzice, duchy zmarłych dały chwilę młodemu Potterowi, aby chwycił ciało Cerdika i dotknął pucharu, który przeniósł ich na boisko w Hogwarcie.

\- Moody... – bełkotał James – Ale on nie może być-

\- On jest oszustem – powiedział blady Ron

James westchnął z ulgą, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzył i stanął w nich Dumbledore i McGonagall, a tuż za nimi Severus Snape.

\- Eliksir wielosokowy – powiedział cicho James. – Szalonooki nie pił z niczego innego jak z własnej piersiówki.

\- Barty Crouch Jr. – mruknął Remus.

Obserwowali, jak został zmuszony do tego aby wypić Veritaserum i cała prawda została powiedziana. O tym jak żył, o planach po Hogwarcie, o tym jak zabił własnego ojca a ciało transmutował w kość i pochował w lesie.

Syriusz był w gabinecie dyrektora i James był mu wdzięczny za to, że martwił się losem Harry'ego.

\- Niedorzeczne, prawda? – powtórzył po Knocie.

Nikt nie zaprzeczył. Wszyscy jednogłośnie się zgodzili.

Syriusz siedział cierpliwie z chrześniakiem. Nie chciał zostawić Harry'ego samego i dowiedzieć się co stało się na jego czwarty roku, został z nim. Spojrzał przed siebie, pojawili się z twarzami poszarzałymi przedstawiającymi smutek.

Wstał.

\- Koniec? – zapytał.

James skinął głową nie odzywając się. Syriusz zrozumiał, że świadomość koszmarnych wspomnień Harry'ego, nie było łatwym zadanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

Skinęli głowami.

\- A ty? – zapytał James.

\- Okej.

\- My już lepiej pójdziemy. – powiedział Remus, wskazując na siebie i Blacka.

James skinął głową.

\- Dbaj o siebie, Harry – dodał na odchodne Syriusz. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

Remus otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, a za nim w psiej formie Black.

\- Lepiej żebyśmy poszli do wierzy Gryffindoru, jest już późno. – powiedziała zmieszana Hermiona.

\- Do zobaczenia – wymamrotał Ron i wraz z dziewczyną wyszli.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na ojca, zastanawiał się, co dzieje się w jego głowie.

\- Lepiej żebyś poszedł spać, Harry – powiedział cicho James.

Był naprawdę blady.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wczołgał się do łóżka, które stało pod oknem. Miał wszystkiego dość jak na jeden dzień. James przykrył dokładnie syna i usiadł na skrawku łóżka. Pomyślał o wszystkim, co zobaczył. Zbyt wiele emocji było w jego głowie. Musiał uciec na kilka chwil.

Po upewnieniu się, że Harry śpi, wstał i podszedł do drzwi, chcąc pobyć samemu.


	17. Rozdział 16

James wyszedł ukradkiem z salonu i pobiegł na siódme piętro z rozsadzającymi głowę myślami. Tuzin emocji był bliski wybuchu. Potrzebował miejsca, w którym mógł się schronić. Gdy wielkie magiczne drzwi otworzyły się, James z radością wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, zatrzymał się przypatrując wystrojowi Sali. Pomieszczenie wyglądało mniej więcej tak samo, jak za każdym razem, gdy do niego wchodził sam. Rozległo się wesołe trzaskanie płomyków w kominku, który stał w kącie pomieszczenia, dając jasną poświatę. Na środku pokoju stały skórzane sofy, a na dwóch stołach stało mnóstwo ładnych lamp i zestaw małych mosiężnych instrumentów. Pokój zdobił szkarłat i złoto z wizerunkiem godła Gryffindoru na jednej ścianie.

Najciekawszą stroną w sali były zdjęcia porozwieszanie po pomieszczeniu. Podczas siódmego roku James robił dużo zdjęć które przynosił tutaj i wpatrywał się w nie godzinami. Te samotne chwile, w których James szukał pocieszania, chciał być sam, aby zebrać myśli w całość. Pojawiał się tylko wtedy gdy był sam bądź znajdowała się razem z nim osoba bliska.

James teraz podszedł do kominka, nad którym na lince wisiały poprzyczepiane zdjęcia jego i Lily, chwycił jedno z nich. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy, bawiąc się długimi kasztanowymi włosami. Uśmiechnął się lekko do zdjęcia swojej martwej żony, wtedy siedemnastoletniej z perspektywy minionych lat. Usiadł na wielkim fotelu, wpatrując się w fotografie.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś tutaj była – zaczął cicho. – Chciałbym abyś zobaczyła dzielnego młodzieńca, na którego wyrosło nasze dziecko. Nie ma ciebie tutaj przy mnie, ale nie powstrzyma mnie to od rozmowy z tobą… Wiem, że odeszłaś Lily. Wiem o tym i zbzikowałem tutaj, ale myślę, że może posłuchała byś mnie przez chwilę.

Lily na zdjęciu tylko się do niego uśmiechała.

\- Wygląda jak ja -wyszeptał, wpatrując się w zdjęcie, tak jak by chciał, aby Lily mu odpowiedziała. – Ale najbardziej wyróżniają się jego oczy, które odziedziczył po tobie Lis, twoje oczy. Te jasnoszmaragdowe, migdałowe oczy… Jestem przekonany, że nikt inny nie ma tak jasnozielonych oczu.

\- On bardzo mocno przypomina ciebie, jak mówi, jak marszczy brwi, gdy jest w głębokim zamyśleniu. Jego uprzejmość i troska. To (wszystko dzięki tobie. - It's all you. And I'm glad – **może coś w stylu: widzę w nim ciebie. I się z tego cieszę.** )

Ogromna łza spłynęła mu po policzku, które spoczęły na fotografii zielonookiej dziewczyny, która pięknie się uśmiechała. Światło kominka dawało słaby blask na twarz Jamesa, gdy kontynuował głosem słodko gorzkim.

\- Byłem zszokowany, kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy pod peleryną niewielką. Był wtedy z przyjaciółmi, ktoś kto by nas nie znał mógłby stwierdzić, że jesteśmy bliźniętami, prawie. Jest jedna drobna różnica, on ma wielkie serce Lis, tak jak ty. Ma dwóch niesamowitych przyjaciół… Rona i Hermionę, umie wyczarować cielesnego patronusa, którego nauczył go Remus. – powiedział cicho.

\- Harry jest również świetny w lataniu, jest w drużynie od pierwszego roku. Gdybyś tu była rzuciła byś na mnie okiem śmiejąc się, gdy mówiłem o quidditchu, ale wiem, że wspierała byś go razem ze mną. Gdybyś tu była, jak by to wszystko się potoczyło? Co byś teraz czuła? Nie wiem dlaczego powróciłem, a ty nie Lis. Nie wiem dlaczego…. – Głos mu drżał, łzy padały bez końca, ale on nie zwracał już na to uwagi.

\- Boli mnie fakt, że Harry ciebie nie pamięta i nigdy się nie dowie, jak bardzo go kochałaś. Nie pamięta, jak śpiewałaś mu każdej nocy kołysankę, jak go łaskotałaś i śmiałaś się, gdy spoglądałem zza rogu. Jak długo nie mogłaś znieść rozłąki z nim. Nigdy o tym nie będzie pamiętał. – Jego głos załamywał się z emocji.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę o twojej śmierci, kochanie. Zawszę cię kochałem, wciąż cię kocham i będę kochać. Nigdy nie zapomnę. Wiem, że patrzysz teraz na to z góry i słuchasz, prawdopodobnie teraz wyglądam idiotycznie, rozmawiając z twoją fotografią, ale pomaga mi to Lily, po prostu wpatrywanie się w ciebie, tak jak kiedyś w klasie Binnsa. Patrzenie na ciebie podczas lekcji było jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach – zachichotał.

\- Jest teraz trudno, wiesz? Chodzi mi o to że nie żyliśmy od czternastu lat, a teraz TRACH, nagle powracam do świata żywych. Trudno jest nadgonić te stracone lata. Zapamiętałem nasze dziecko jak ledwie umiało chodzić, a teraz jest nastolatkiem. Brakuje mi tych straconych lat. Kiedy uczę się nowych rzeczy czasem staję się uparty nie do zniesienia. Wiele się zmieniło po upływie tego dziesięciolecia. Istnieją teraz rzeczy, o których my mogliśmy tylko marzyć. Wciąż wyglądam na dwadzieścia jeden, podczas gdy Syriusz i Remus muszą mieć już na karku z trzydzieści pięć. Wyglądają strasznie, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jakie nieszczęścia musieli przeżyć po naszej śmierci.

\- Wiesz, że Syriusz stał się poszukiwanym zbiegiem z Azkabanu, przez Petera który nasz wydał… Postaram się najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe oczyścić jego dobre imię… Wiesz Lis, gdybym wtedy nie uległ, Peter by nas nie wydał, nigdy byśmy nie umarli, Harry nie zamieszkał by u Dursleyów. Miałby wspaniałe dzieciństwo.

Ogarnął go wybuch wściekłości, który go pochłonął wyskoczył z fotela jak oparzony i zaczął chodzić w te i z powrotem. Zbyt wiele emocji naraz przechodziło przez jego umysł, a on nie zrobił nic, aby zebrać je w całość.

Piętnaście lat to tak niewinny wiek, w którym powinno się podrywać dziewczyny, płatać figle uczniom i nauczycielom. Dużo śmiać się ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jakby na świecie nie było nic ważniejszego.

Ale nie, Harry nie miał takiego dzieciństwa. Został wychowany w myśli bezwartościowości, przez dziesięć lat mieszkał pod schodami, dorastając bez miłości. Powiedziano mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Harry pewnie zastanawiał się czy jego rodzice go kiedykolwiek kochali.

James złapał się za włosy i wydał z siebie przerażający dźwięk. Sięgnął po mosiężny posążek i cisnął nim o ścianę, gdzie głośny trzask poniósł się po Sali.

\- Zasługuje na coś więcej! – Nagle krzyknął, chwytając lampę i rzucając nią o podłogę, gdzie rozbiła się na tysiące drobnych kawałków. W przypływie adrenaliny kopnął mały stolik, znów nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią.

Jego syn stawił czoło Voldemortowi w wieku jedenastu lat, zabił bazyliszka, kiedy miał dwanaście lat, pokonał stu dementortów gdy miał trzynaście lat, zdobył pierwsze miejsce w Turnieju Trójmagicznym gdy miał czternaście lat. Był zmuszony patrzeć na śmierć swojego przyjaciela, patrzył jak odradza się Voldemort, który później go torturom. Przeżył to, aby opowiedzieć ludziom historię.

Harry nigdy nie przechodził by przez to wszystko, gdyby James żył. Bolało go, niemal doprowadzało do szału, że nie może nic z tym zrobić. Prosił Lily tak jak nigdy, aby dała mu sił i pomogła.

\- Cholera, Peter niech cię szlak trafi/ a niech cię chuj strzeli! – krzyknął James, chwycił szklankę i trzasnął nią o kamienną podłogę, patrząc, jak roztrzaskuje się na kawałki.

Patrzył na to z niejasną satysfakcją. Pomieszczenie zdawało się mu pomagać, w Pokoju znalazło się więcej szklanych ozdób. Poroztrzaskiwał wszystkie, wściekły na człowieka, którego niegdyś uważał za przyjaciela, brata.

James nie przestawał niszczyć różnych ozdób, był przepełniony nienawiścią, nienawiścią na Petera, który zrujnował życie jego syna, który zniszczył jego rodzinę. Tęsknił za Lily, tęsknił za nią tak mocno, że cierpiał. James całkowicie wyczerpany padł na kolana i pozwolił, aby łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, spadając na drobinki szkła.

Harry otworzył oczy i zmarszczył brwi, gdy nie zauważył ojca śpiącego naprzeciwko. Wstał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniach, jego taty nie było. Przebrał się i rozłożył na stole mapę Huncwotów, wskazał na nią swoją różdżką mówiąc:

\- Przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Harry patrzył, jak na pergaminie pokazuje się mapa zamku z małymi czarnymi kropeczkami podpisanymi imieniem i nazwiskiem. Rozpoczął poszukiwania ojca. Mógł się założyć, że będzie u Dumbledore'a, ale mała kropeczka wskazywała tylko obecność dyrektora, który chodził w tę i z powrotem.

Sfrustrowany Harry przeszukiwał dalej mapę, aby znaleźć kropeczkę, która wskazywała by lokalizację ojca, jego nadzieje były płonne. Więc ojciec powinien być w pokoju Przychodź - Wychodź.

Harry w ciszy opuścił pomieszczenie i udał się na siódme piętro. Kiedy wielkie dębowe drzwi się otworzyły Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył odwróconą tyłem postać ojca. Pokój był doszczętnie zniszczony, na podłodze walały się kawałki szkła, stół został wywrócony do góry blatem, a jego ojciec klęczał z głową w dłoniach, trząsł się.

\- Tato – szepnął i zbliżył się do Jamesa, ukląkł obok niego i wtedy zobaczył zdjęcie, które leżało przed ojcem.

Przedstawiało rudowłosą dziewczynę i wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Tato? - zapytał cicho.

James lekko się otrząsnął, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego. _Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że ktoś wchodzi i obok niego klęka?_

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – zapytał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, aby Harry nie zobaczył jego zaczerwienionych oczu.

\- Nie mogłem znaleźć ciebie na mapie.

James pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem, próbując powstrzymać się, aby łzy ponownie nie spływały po jego policzkach.

\- Tato, co się stało? – zapytał najdelikatniej jak umiał Harry, unosząc twarz ojca w dłonie, patrząc mu w oczy.

James uśmiechnął się. Jego syn był bardzo podobny do Lily, była tam w nim, aby mu pomóc i słuchać.

\- Wyładowywałem swoją złość, nie powinieneś przez to przechodzić. Słodki Merlinie, masz dopiero piętnaście lat!

\- Czy możemy coś z tym zrobić? – spytał spokojnie Harry.

James zachichotał mimowolnie. Jego syn był bardzo mądry, jak na swój wiek.

\- Nie, przypuszczam, że nie możemy nic z tym zrobić, choć jest to trudne, Harry.

Chłopak pochylił się, chciał wysłuchać ojca, który mówi o tym co go męczy.

\- Nie żyłem od czternastu lat, nagle powracam. Mój mały chłopczyk jest już prawie dorosły. Pamiętam cię, gdy miałeś zaledwie z półtora roku, lubiłeś, gdy wyczarowywałem ci zwierzęce obłoczki, nosiłem cię na plecach.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- I nagle dowiedziałem się, że tyle ważnych rzeczy wydarzyło się w twoim życiu, gdy nie było mnie przy twoim boku. To bardzo ciężkie do przełknięcia. Żałuję, że nie ma tu twojej matki, Harry.

\- Brakuje ci jej – podpowiedział Harry. James milczał obserwując jak pali się drewno w kominku.

\- Tak, tęsknię za twoją mamą. – powiedział z ciężarem.

Harry podniósł fotografię i spojrzał na swoją bardzo młodą matkę.

\- Kiedy to zostało zrobione?

\- Byliśmy na siódmym roku.

Harry przytaknął i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny na zdjęciu.

\- Boli mnie to Harry, że jej nie pamiętasz, że nigdy nie dowiesz się jak bardzo cię kochała. Tak bardzo cię kochała, tak jak ja zawszę będę. Chciałbym, aby była tutaj zamiast mnie, gdybym mógł wybrać, wróciła by ona.

\- A mama wybrała by ciebie – powiedział Harry z łatwością.

James zastanowił się chwilę i uznał, że to prawdopodobnie prawda, ale to w żadnym stopniu nie zmniejsza bólu więc postanowił nie odpowiadać.

\- Tato, nie mam pojęcia jak tu wróciłeś, ale mama prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mogła wrócić.

\- Wiem to, Harry – powiedział James wpatrując się w sufit. – Och wiem… ale tak bardzo chciałbym aby tutaj była… – zatrzymał się nie mogąc kontynuować, gdy w gardle pojawiła się gula, która chwilowo uniemożliwiała mu normalną rozmowę.

\- Musisz pozwolić jej odejść, tato – powiedział Hary, starając się, aby łzy nie pociekły po jego policzkach.

\- Nie mogę. – Ból, do tej pory powstrzymywany w ciele Jamesa, osiągnął stan krytyczny. – Nie chcę…

\- Musisz spróbować, tato – wyszeptał Harry i przyciągnął ramię ojca do siebie. Niemal natychmiast ręka Jamesa była wokół jego tali. James delikatnie odgarnął grzywkę z czoła syna.

\- Ona kochała ciebie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, co wiem, choć mogę sobie to tylko wyobrazić, że stoi obok ciebie… Trzyma cię w objęciach, byłeś dla niej całym światem, dla nas obu.

Harry czuł jak łzy spadają po policzkach, nie próbował ich powstrzymać. Po tylu latach wmawiania mu, że rodzice go nigdy nie kochali, odetchnął z ulgą i był szczęśliwy, kiedy człowiek, który klęczał obok niego powiedział, że jest to kłamstwem. Słowa te wypowiedziane z ust ojca znaczyły dla niego bardzo wiele.

\- Nie możesz uciec od bólu, który cię przytłacza, to nie pomaga.

James uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

\- Kiedy stałeś się tak mądry?

Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu samo przyszło. Obiecaj tato, że spróbujesz pozwolić jej odejść.

James westchnął, podziwiając postanowienie syna, silna wola Lily. Nie chciał jej zostawiać, ale zrobi wszystko dla swojego syna.

\- Nie chcę Harry, ale obiecuję, że spróbuję.

Te słowa była dla Harry'ego wystarczającą deklaracją.


	18. Rozdział 17

James nie czuł się najlepiej.

Miał dość ograniczeń - na które przystał - tego pokoju lub Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście. Chciał, aby świat dowiedział się, że żyje i znów może egzystować jak dawniej. Ale nie; Dumbledore nie spełnił jego prośby. Nagabywał dyrektora, aby mógł mu towarzyszyć w drodze do Ministerstwa. Chciał w końcu wyjawić prawdę.

– Voldemort się o tym dowie, James – powiedział po raz etny Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem. – Chcesz się postawić w niebezpiecznej sytuacji? Dlaczego nie chcesz poczekać, aż nadejdzie odpowiedni moment?

James był nieugięty.

– Czekać, ale na co, Albusie? Dlaczego chcesz opóźniać prawdę?

Starzec uparcie stał przy swoim postanowieniu - nie zamierzał cofnąć swojej decyzji, irytując tym samym Jamesa bezgranicznie. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, jak to było z Syriuszem. On i Black byli bardzo podobni do siebie pod wieloma względami; siedzenie płasko na czterech literach było czymś, czego nie mogli znieść, gdy inni nadstawiali głowy. Syriusz przechodził przez to dwa lata temu, podczas gdy James, zaledwie od kilku tygodni, był nieustannym wulkanem emocji.

Obecnie Potter spędzał znacznie większą ilość czasu na Grimmauld Place. Sporadycznie pojawiał się w Hogwarcie, aby zobaczyć się z synem.

Pewnego dnia, gdy trzej przyjaciele siedzieli z Jamesem i rozmawiali, w którymś momencie Hermionie wymknęło się o parę słów za dużo na temat Umbridge.

– …to ropucha – powiedziała cicho.

– Wyglądałaby wśród nich tak samo – stwierdził Ron.

Dziewczyna kontynuowała, tak jakby nikt jej przed chwilą nie przerwał:

– Ona nie pozwala nam używać magii!

– Jak można nauczyć się obrony przed czarną magią bez praktyki? Teoria nie wystarcza – odpowiedział lekko zdezorientowany James na słowa Hermiony.

– Dokładnie – poparł tatę Harry. – Ona jest tutaj z ministerstwa, zajmuje stanowisko starszego podsekretarza, czy kogoś w tym rodzaju… No cóż, szczerze nienawidzi wszystkich uczniów. A w szczególności mnie, gdy powiedziałem na głos o tym, jak zginął Cedrik. Dała mi dwa dni szlabanu.

– Co ona ci zrobiła? – zapytał mężczyzna.

– Powiedz o tym, Harry, twój ojciec zasługuje na to, aby o tym wiedzieć – zadeklarowała Hermiona, świdrując chłopaka wzrokiem.

 _Zasługuję, aby się o tym dowiedzieć? Jak ta sprawa musiała daleko zajść?_ , pomyślał James.

– Tato, musisz obiecać, że nie powiesz o tym dyrektorowi ani nikomu innemu – poprosił Harry w sposób, który oznaczał jednoznacznie, że jest w dużych kłopotach.

Starszy Potter stał się wyjątkowo czujny na każde słowo syna.

– Harry, popatrz na mnie.

– Obiecaj. – Upierał się Harry, na co James ciężko westchnął. Młody niestety odziedziczył także upór po matce, który nie zawsze niósł za sobą dobre efekty. Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę i w pełni świadomy konsekwencji, skinął głową.

Zielonooki wyglądał na zadowolonego. Następnie podwinął prawy rękaw szaty, odsłaniając miejsce, gdzie słowa były wyryte nie zaklęciem, lecz nożem. James zaniemówił.

– Harry – zwrócił się do syna, próbując opanować gniew, który w nim zadrżał. – Co ta baba ci zrobiła?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

– Ma pióra, którymi każe pisać mi jedno zdanie niezliczoną ilość razy, a gdy napiszę je na pergaminie, pojawia się również na mojej ręce. Za każdym razem, gdy je powtarzam, rana się otwiera.

– Ta zła wiedźma… – James zamilkł. _Jak ona śmie robić krzywdę jego synowi?_

– Harry, jak możesz milczeć? Ta kobieta jest zła, powinieneś pójść…

– Tato, proszę, właśnie dlatego kazałem ci złożyć przysięgę – jęknął Harry.

Mężczyzna westchnął, może nie chciał mówić teraz o tym głośno, ale miał zamiar zająć się tym po cichu. Nie przegapiłby takiej okazji.

– Postanowiliśmy stworzyć klub, w którym uczylibyśmy się obrony przed czarną magią. Powoli zbliżają się OWUT-emy, a co ważniejsze, musimy przygotować się na to, co nas czeka w przyszłości. Spotykamy się regularnie i ćwiczymy – wyjawiła Hermiona, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

– To świetny pomysł – powiedział James głośniej, niż zamierzał. Łamanie szkolnego regulaminu przeciwko nauczycielowi, który nic nie wnosił, było czymś, co Huncwoci na pewno by zrobili. – Kto was uczy?

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który nagle zainteresował się swoimi butami.

– Harry? – zapytał. – To jest… genialne. Gdzie się spotykacie? Czego uczysz?

Chłopak poczuł ulgę, gdy reakcja ojca była pozytywna.

– W pomieszczeniu, które spełnia nasze oczekiwania. Mamy za sobą kilka podstawowych zaklęć rozbrajających i oszałamiających. Wyszedłem z założenia, że najlepiej będzie od stawiania małych kroków.

James skinął głową z aprobatą.

– Wielu wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów i czarownic ma z nimi problem. I udało wam się znaleźć odpowiednie pomieszczenie? Niesamowite, dowiedzieliśmy się o istnieniu tego pokoju na siódmym roku, dlatego nie ma go na mapie. W każdym razie, sądzę, że stworzenie takiej grupy jest świetnym pomysłem, jak się nazywacie?

– Gwardia Dumbledore'a, w skrócie GD – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

– Komunikujemy się między sobą galeonami, które wymyśliła Hermiona, czekając aż pojawi się na nich data. To bardzo przydatne – dodał Ron, grzebiąc w szacie, aby po chwili wygrzebać z niej wspomniany galeon.

– Mogę zmienić termin spotkania, a w następnej chwili wszyscy członkowie zostaną o tym poinformowani, ponieważ galeon robi się ciepły, gdy zmienia się datę.

Harry podał ojcu swój galeon, po czym ten przyjrzał się monecie. Po chwili oddał go synowi, będąc pod wrażeniem, że tak młoda czarownica to wymyśliła.

– Jesteś mózgiem tej grupy, tak jak u nas był nim Lunatyk. – Skierował swe słowa do młodej gryfonki, uśmiechając się.

Pewnego dnia James siedział w salonie Grimmauld Place ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Rozmawiali, popijając od czasu do czasu Ognistą Whiskey .

– Czy Harry powiedział ci o tej kobiecie, Umbridge? – zapytał James z niechęcią.

– Tak, paskudne babsko – powiedział Syriusz.

– Ministerstwo wtrąca się do spraw Hogwartu – westchnął Remus, kładąc butelkę na podłogę. Następnie utkwił swoje spojrzenie w kominku. – Knot jest święcie przekonany, że Dumbledore zbiera przeciwko niemu armię.

James prawie zakrztusił się Ognistą Whiskey.

– Armię? To niedorzeczne.

– Niestety – stwierdził Syriusz, wzdychając. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że Knot żyje iluzją rzeczywistości.

Potter skinął głową, po czym westchnął.

– Chciałbym, abyśmy stali u boku Harry'ego przez te wszystkie lata – zaczął smutno. – Przegapiłem jego pierwsze zdanie, pierwszy lot na miotle, otrzymanie listu z Hogwartu, jego pierwszą wyprawę na ulicę Pokątną, pierwsze aresztowanie. Powinienem być przy nim podczas Turnieju i śmierci Cedrika.

Black przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Też chciałbym być obok niego, Rogaczu.

– Cóż, teraz nic nie możemy z tym zrobić, prawda? – zadeklarował racjonalnie Remus. – Jesteśmy tu teraz, zatem dajmy mu wsparcie.

James skinął głową. Myślenie o dzieciństwie Harry'ego sprawiło, że uderzyła go ogromna fala nostalgii.

– Pamiętacie wszystkie chwile jako Huncwoci? – zapytał.

– Dobre czasy – uśmiechnął się Syriusz.

– Pamiętacie, jak podczas pierwszego roku zamieniliśmy szaty ludzi ze Slytherinu na czerwono złote? – dołączył się do rozmowy Lupin.

Potter i Black zaśmiali się na wspomnienie tej niezapomnianej chwili. Potem głos ponownie zabrał James:

– I ten moment, gdy próbowaliśmy spiknąć Dumbledore'a z McGonagall?

– To nie miało sensu, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Dumbledore jest gejem.

– I zarobiliśmy sobie wtedy dwutygodniowy szlaban na czyszczenie starych fiolek po eliksirach – dodał Remus, również wybuchając śmiechem.

– Szkoda, że się nie udało, byliby cudowną parą – stwierdził tęskno Black, ocierając łzę z policzka.

– Dumbledore uczył McGonagall, idioto! – Lupin pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Przecież ona ma co najmniej połowę jego wieku.

– Pamiętam jak dziś, gdy podkochiwałeś się w Madam Rosmercie, Syriuszu – orzekł James, uśmiechając się.

– Zamknij dziób – odparł poważnie Syriusz, a na jego policzkach ukazały się lekkie rumieńce.

– I wtedy, gdy nad głową Avery'ego wisiał transparent pod dźwięcznym tytułem „Jestem kochankiem mugolki, ponadto jestem z tego niesłychanie dumny – powiedział Remus.

– To było zabawne, nawet nauczyciele nie kwapili się, aby mu pomóc – zachichotał Black.

– Dlaczego on? Śmierciożerca? – mruknął pod nosem ojciec Harry'ego. Pociągnął kolejny łyk ognistej z kieliszka, oddając się lekkiemu pieczeniu, gdy płyn przepływał przez jego gardło.

– Jak tylko będę mógł, zabieram cię do Ministerstwa i udowadniam niewinność – powiedział nagle, spoglądając na bruneta.

Syriusz milczał.

– To byłoby miłe.

– Pomijając sprawę Syriusza. Jakie masz plany, James? – wtrącił się Lupin.

Potter roześmiał się bez entuzjazmu.

– Co ja mogę robić? Jestem nieżyjącym od czternastu lat facetem – a mój syn jest młodszy ode mnie zaledwie o sześć lat – wdowcem, mającym licencję aurorską.

Black wzruszył ramionami.

– Prawdopodobnie ciekawsze rzeczy niż osoba niegdyś uważana za mordercę.

– Ja siedzę sobie teraz tutaj z wami i jestem bez pracy z powodu likarontropii – dodał Remus z bladym uśmiechem.

James wyprostował się i spojrzał na nich oboje.

– Jesteśmy tak wstawieni, że się użalamy nad sobą – oznajmił tonem, który wskazywałby, że za chwilę otrzymają order merlina pierwszej klasy.

Spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rechotali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, uznając, iż ich sytuacja jest tak irracjonalna, że aż zabawna. Może dlatego, że byli razem i wszystko wydawało się o wiele łatwiejsze?

– Rogaczu, skoncentruj się na wychowaniu syna i pogodzeniu się z odejściem Lily, a ja pomogę ci w tym. A tobie, Lunatyku, udowodnię, że twoja choroba to nie koniec świata – zarządził Syriusz, przyrzekając sobie, że dotrzyma danej obietnicy .

– Och – odezwał się z oburzeniem Lunatyk.

– Przepraszam, profesorze Moody – powiedział James, uśmiechając się.

Black parsknął śmiechem, a Remus westchnął. Stało się apogeum alkoholowych żartów przyjaciół, gdy Łapa poinformował Pottera o incydentach mających miejsce podczas nauczania Lupina w Hogwarcie. James uznał, że wybór zawodu przez przyjaciela był czymś zabawnym, biorąc pod uwagę stare czasy, kiedy ciężko było odciągnąć go od książek.

Syriusz spojrzał na zegarek.

– Dumbledore zaplanował za 20 minut spotkanie Zakonu. Wkrótce zaczną przybywać czarodzieje.

– Severus będzie na spotkaniu – oznajmił Remus, obserwując reakcje Pottera.

James wypił resztkę ognistej Whiskey i westchnął. Wiedział, że odkąd Snape przyłączył się do Zakonu, spotkanie między nimi było nieuniknione, ale w tym wypadku nie chciał, aby stało się to tak szybko.

Ciszę, która zawisła w powietrzu, przerwał ostry trzask dobiegający z dołu.

– Ktoś już przyszedł – powiedział Syriusz i ruszył na dół, by powitać gości, a tuż za nim ruszyli Remus i James.

W holu stali Molly i Artur Weasley.

– Witaj, drogi Jamesie – przywitała się Molly z uśmiechem.

– Cześć, Molly, Arturze – odparł Potter, szczerząc równe białe zęby.

– Czy to pokrojona wątróbka? – zapytał Syriusz sarkastycznie, wskazując na siebie i Lunatyka, zgaszonych przez brak powitania.

Artur zachichotał z oburzenia Blacka.

– Witajcie, Syriuszu i Remusie – powiedział.

Wkrótce po przybyciu państwa Weasley, deportowali się między innymi: Kngsley, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Bill Weasley i wielu inny czarodziejów i czarownic, których James nie znał. Potem przyszła kolej na Moody'ego, świdrującego Jamesa wzrokiem swego sztucznego oka. Były auror starał się tłumić dreszcze, które przechodziły przez jego ciało. Potter miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Alastor patrzył mu w duszę.

– A więc – zaczął Moody. James starał się nie połknąć guli, która ugrzęzła mu w gardle. – James Potter powrócił z martwych, co?

W odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie powoli kiwnął głową.

– Powiedz mi – kontynuował mężczyzna wypranym z emocji głosem. – Gdzie po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy?

James poczerwieniał na twarzy, nie mógł tego powiedzieć przy takiej grupie ludzi.

– Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na inne pytanie? – zaproponował, łudząc się, że auror mu ustąpi. Moody warknął.

James dał za wygraną. Pamiętał ten dzień przez tyle lat. Zaczął opowiadać mężczyźnie to, co zapamiętał.

 _James miał wtedy zaledwie cztery lata. Po spędzeniu całego dnia z dziećmi sąsiadów, miał wracać do swojego pokoju i zacząć bawić się zabawkami. Lecz z dołu dobiegł głos ojca, który prosił go, aby zszedł do niego. Chłopczyk szczęśliwy podbiegł do swojego opiekuna i wskoczył mu na kolana. Uważał go za najodważniejszego aurora. Gdy mały James usadowił się na kolanach ojca, zobaczył obcego mężczyznę, stojącego w drzwiach._

– _Kto to jest, tatusiu? – zapytał wówczas chłopiec._

 _Fleamont Potter uśmiechnął się do niego._

– _Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić – rzekł, postawił synka na ziemi, następnie chwytając go za rękę. Poprowadził Jamesa do gabinetu, po czym uchylił drzwi._

 _Chłopiec, ciekawy gościa, zajrzał do środka. Przed biurkiem siedział nieznajomy mężczyzna, którego twarz zdobiły liczne blizny i zadrapania. Wyglądał przerażająco, zwłaszcza dla małego dziecka. Mężczyzna pochylił się w stronę Jamesa i powiedział donośnym głosem:_

– _To ty jesteś chlubą Fleamonta._

– Ja... – powiedział James, drapiąc się po karku. – Cóż, krzyknąłem, chowając się za nogami ojca, i błagałem, aby Szalonooki Moody mnie nie zabijał. Byłem przekonany, że jest potworem, chciałem wymienić moje zabawki w zamian za życie – zakończył nieśmiało.

Wszyscy pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy Potter robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy. Założywszy okulary na głowę, spojrzał na swoje buty. W końcu miał zaledwie cztery lata, a to był niewinny wiek w jego opinii.

– Stary James – rzekł Moody szorstko. – Syn Euphemii i Flemonta Potterów! Witaj wśród żywych.

Okularnik kiwnął z uznaniem głową, wciąż lekko zawstydzony. Ponadto nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem, że jest stary, bowiem miał na karku zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat. Czternaście lat, które upłynęły, w ogóle go nie postarzyły.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, śmiechy w pomieszczeniu, a w futrynie stanął Albus Dumbledore w towarzystwie mężczyzny odzianego w czarne szaty, na którego ustach gościł grymas niezadowolenia. Oczy Severusa Snape'a rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy w tłumie zebranych rozpoznał Jamesa Pottera, po czym uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Niestety – orzekł chłodno głosem przepełnionym pogardą. – Albusie, miałeś rację. Potter niestety żyje.

Szatyn z niechęcią skinął głową.

Severus spojrzał w kierunku Jamesa, nie kryjąc swojego niezadowolenia, po czym usiadł na najbliższym krześle. Po mentalnych przepychankach, Dumbledore zabrał głos:

– Jakie masz wieści, Severusie?

Snape skinął głową i rozpoczął swój raport.

– Voldemort wciąż próbuje zdobyć proroctwo.

Rozbrzmiało wiele westchnień.

– Ma kilka planów.

– Plany? – zapytał Artur.

– Proroctwo może zostać odczytane tylko osobie, której dotyczy, w tym wypadku jemu i Harry'emu. Voldemort wierzy, że istnieje pomiędzy nim a Potterem jakaś więź, przez co będzie próbował to wykorzystać, wnikając w jego umysł.

– Jak to wnikać do jego umysłu? – wtrącił ostro James.

Severus rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Rzeczywiście, jeszcze nie rozpoczął, ale pewnie będzie próbował.

– Obawiałem się, że w końcu do tego dojdzie – odparł cicho Albus, wzdychając ciężko.

– Ależ Albusie, musimy ostrzec Harry'ego najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe. Będzie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i… – zaczął Potter, ale Dumbledore nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Nie, James. Voldemort – wszyscy, prócz Huncwotów, wzdrygnęli się, gdy dyrektor wypowiedział to imię. – nie rozpoczął jeszcze swoich planów, dlatego koniecznym jest, aby utrzymać Harry'ego jak najdłużej w niewiedzy. Gdy Voldemort się dowie, Harry będzie w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie.

James odłożył grzeczność na dalszy plan i wstał, odtrącając krzesło. Chciał, aby jego syn się dowiedział jak najprędzej, albowiem była to kwestia bezpieczeństwa chłopaka.

– Istnieje jeszcze możliwość zmiany osoby strzegącej wejścia do Departamentu Tajemnic. Co się właściwie stało z Sturgisem Podmorem?

Artur Weasley skinął głową.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – zadeklarował.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytała Molly z niepokojem, gdy jej mąż kiwnął jedynie z przekonaniem głową.

– Doskonale – powiedział hogwardzki dyrektor z uśmiechem.

Czas mijał niewiarygodnie powoli, a oczy Jamesa nieustannie spoglądały, zirytowane tym faktem, na zegarek. Reszta zebrania nudziła go; mowa była o śmierciożercach i ich procesach sądowych. Po godzinie spotkanie dobiegło końca i ludzie jeden po drugim wracali do siebie. Potter szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym stał Snape rozmawiający z Dumbledorem.

James zebrał się w sobie i podszedł do nich.

– Przepraszam, Severusie, czy mogę prosić ciebie na słowo?

Snape wydawał się zaskoczony, że mężczyzna zwraca się do niego po imieniu, dlatego milczał dłuższą chwilę. Odzyskawszy przytomność, skinął głową. Brązowooki wskazał na drogę, prowadzącą do salonu, i ponownie zwrócił się do Snape'a:

– Severusie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że wielokrotnie ratowałeś życie mojemu synowi, dlatego chciałem ci podziękować.

Brunet zlustrował go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, Potter.

James skinął głową. Oczywiście, że nie zrobił tego dla niego, tylko dla niej.

– Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

Severus odwrócił wzrok i oparł się o kominek, w którym wesoło trzaskały ogniki.

– Dla niej, dla Lily.

Pottera zatkało, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Zawsze podejrzewał, iż mężczyzna ten kochał Lily, ale nigdy nie wierzył w to, że ta miłość nadal się w nim tli.

– Nawet teraz? – zapytał cicho.

– Zawsze – odpowiedział nauczyciel eliksirów, wpatrując się w ogień.

James westchnął.

– Severusie, wiem, że za czasów szkolnych byłem arogantem i dupkiem, drwiłem z ciebie na każdym kroku. Jest mi naprawdę przykro.

Snape spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że byłem palantem. Przyznaje się, że Syriusz trochę podsycał…

– Trochę? – powtórzył zimno za nim. – Ty, który uważałeś się za lepszego, bo miałeś talent do Quidditcha, bez przyczyny upokarzałeś mnie na każdym kroku, a na dodatek Balck był prowokatorem wszystkiego.

– Fakt, działaliśmy niesłusznie! Byliśmy nastoletnimi arogantami, którzy myśleli, że są pępkiem świata. Pamiętaj, Snape, nie drwiłem z ciebie bez powodu, za każdym razem robiłem to z zazdrości.

Spoglądał na okularnika w szoku. Od kiedy James Potter był o niego zazdrosny? Potter, który posiadał talent do Quidditcha, za którym uganiały się dziewczyny i był popularny. Miał wszystkie cechy, których Snape nie posiadał, a nadal był zazdrosny.

– Byłeś zazdrosny o mnie? – zapytał ponownie Severus, aby potwierdzić, że się nie przesłyszał.

James skinął głową w ramach odpowiedzi, odwracając wzrok.

– Byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem Lily, a ja byłem przekonany, że to w tobie się zakocha.

Były ślizgon obserwował go uważnie.

– Pozwoliłem, aby moje napompowane ego wzięło nade mną górę. Jeszcze raz, proszę cię, wybacz mi.

Snape czuł, jak wzbiera się w nim gniew.

– Nie, Potter, nie mogę ci przebaczyć. Tych wszystkich kpin, upokorzeń, nie mogę ci zapomnieć przez jedno "przepraszam".

James westchnął, pokonany. Spodziewał się tego, ale teraz miał czyste sumienie i nikt nie mógł go winić za to, że nie próbował. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni.

– W porządku – stwierdził chłodno. – Ale bądźmy wobec siebie uprzejmi, teraz obydwoje jesteśmy członkami Zakonu Feniksa i prawdopodobnie będziemy ze sobą współpracować.

Brunet kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Dobrze, możemy nawzajem się tolerować – powiedział i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, aby wyjść.

– Zaczekaj! – zawołał za nim Potter.

Snape zwrócił swoją głowę w kierunku okularnika i uniósł brwi.

– Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Harrym, Snape, i wiem również, że jednym z powodów jest fakt, że jest moim synem. Severusie, nie ważne, jak bardzo będzie mnie przypominał, proszę, pamiętaj, że on nie jest mną. On jest inną osobą, nie pozwól, aby nienawiść skierowana na mnie była odreagowywana na nim.

– Twój syn jest taki sam jak ty: leniwy, bezczelny, arogancki, można go uważać za co najwyżej przeciętnego ucznia – powiedział nauczyciel eliksirów z wyrazem pogardy.

– Co innego usłyszałem od pozostałych – orzekł gniewnie James. – Harry nie ma w sobie ani grama arogancji, a wręcz przeciwnie – jest miły, czasem lekko zamyślony i delikatny, nie wspominając o tym, że jest odważny i lojalny. Wiem, że jest powyżej przeciętnego ucznia. Nie zapominaj, że Harry jest również synem Lily, i tak jak mnie, znajdź w nim i Lily, Severusie. Ma również jej osobowość, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, Snape.

Ciemnooki wpatrywał się w Jamesa z furią. Jak on śmiał pogrywać z nim w swoje gry, powołując się na Lily?

– Uczę go do paru ładnych lat, Potter. Widzę doskonale, że jest leniwy.

– Jeśli znów źle potraktujesz Harry'ego – zaczął James bardzo poważnie. – a ja się o tym dowiem, nie będę zadowolony. Jeżeli nadal chowasz urazę, nie mścij się na moim synu.

Severus spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. Po tym, uznając jego przeprosiny, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Potter westchnął i poszedł w jego ślady po kilku minutach. Dumbledore nadal czekał na niego w kuchni.

– Jak poszło?

– Nie chciał przyjąć moich przeprosin – odparł były gryfon, wzruszając ramionami.

Albus był dumny z Jamesa; z tego, że pozwolił, aby tak prosta rzecz poszła w zapomnienie, a nie ciążyła, tak jak Snape'owi. Mistrz eliksirów mógłby wziąć z niego przykład.

– Nie martw się, w końcu przyjdzie – powiedział dyrektor.

James skinął głową.

– Do widzenia, Albusie – pożegnał się, gdy stary czarodziej stanął w kominku, rzucając pod nogi proszek Fiuu.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, pozostawiając w domu wszechogarniającą ciszę.


	19. Rozdział 18

_Tydzień później…_

– A potem Trelawney powiedziała coś o pozycji Saturna w chwili dnia moich narodzin, o ciemnych włosach, posturze, coś o tragicznej stracie. Potem powiedziała, cytuję „Sądzę, że mam rację, mój drogi, urodziłeś się w środku zimy". Zrobiłem duże oczy i odpowiedziałem, że nie, mam urodziny pod koniec lipca – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się i opowiadając o lekcjach wróżbiarstwa.

James wybuchnął śmiechem, ta kobieta nic się nie zmieniła.

– To stara wariatka – stwierdził.

– Wiem, Ron prawie się zakrztusił śmiechem! Wróżbiarstwo to nie moja działka, niedawno Trelawney powiedziała coś o mojej zgubie.

– Profesorowie od wróżbiarstwa chyba coś takiego w sobie mają. Za moich czasów był Binnely, przez całe dwa lata utrzymywał, że zginę przedwczesną śmiercią – odparł James, kręcąc głową. Chciałby, aby słowa wypowiedziane przez tego starego czarodzieja nie były prorocze, tak się mylił.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nagle stężał.

– Ale tato, tamten profesor się nie pomylił, zginąłeś przedwczesną śmiercią. A jeśli Trelawney miała rację i umrę młodo?

James pobladł na samą myśl o tym, żeby miał pozwolić na to, by jedynak w tak młodym wieku umarł. Drugi raz nie chciał pozwolić na to, aby ta baba zniszczyła mu rodzinę. Zmusił do wysiłku resztę szarych komórek, które mu pozostały, aby słowa tej czarownicy były absurdalne.

– Oczywiście że nie, Harry! To niedorzeczne, nie pozwolę, aby przy mnie coś ci się stało. Ta baba jest szurnięta… oczywiście że nic ci się nie stanie.

Brakło mu słów.

Harry, patrząc na wysiłki ojca, zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać.

– Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej twarzy! Chciałem sprawdzić, jak zareagujesz. – Młody starał się nie udusić w spazmach śmiechu. Nawet gdyby Trelawney udało się dokładnie przewidzieć okoliczności śmierci rodziców, nie uwierzyłby.

James zmrużył oczy, nie dowierzał w to, że tak łatwo dał się podejść.

– Sprytnie.

Jego syn nie mógł opanować śmiechu zwijając się na krześle.

– Uciekaj, teraz! – krzyknął mężczyzna, podrywając się na równe nogi i patrząc na syna wyzywającym wzrokiem.

Harry, śmiejąc się, przeskoczył przez łóżko jednym susem, a James pognał za nim. Był martwy przez ponad dekadę, przez co jego sprawność fizyczna nie była już tak dobra, jak wcześniej. Harry przeskoczył przez stół i kanapę, nadal się śmiejąc. Senior z kolei uśmiechał się, goniąc młodego. Mężczyzna był zadowolony, że Harry w tej chwili zachowywał się jak nastolatek, ciesząc się chwilą, a nie jak dorosły. Nagle na środku pomieszczenia zmaterializował się cielesny patronus Dumbledore'a – feniks – i przemówił głosem dyrektora.

– Potrzebuję cię teraz w moim biurze, możesz zabrać ze sobą Harry'ego.

Lśniący patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu. James wpatrywał się w to miejsce, marszcząc brwi, a dobry humor, jaki chwilę wcześniej mu sprzyjał, rozprysł jak bańka mydlana. _O co chodzi?_

– Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli tam iść. Masz płaszcz? – zapytał, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Gryfon przytaknął i wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę spod mundurka szkolnego, po czym podał ją ojcu, który okrył nią ich.

– Zatem chodźmy.

Podążali w kierunku gabinetu szybkim krokiem, tłumiąc śmiech i unikając na tyle, na ile to było możliwe, podejrzliwych uczniów i Filcha. Zatrzymali się tuż przed gargulcem.

– Wygląda na to, że profesor Dumbledore zapomniał podać nam hasła. Zacznijmy zgadywankę, zazwyczaj są to jakieś cukierki – zaproponował młody Potter, przypominając sobie ostatnie próby dotarcia do gabinetu. Zmarszczył następnie brwi, bowiem nie były zbyt efektowne.

– To nie będzie konieczne, znam hasło. To „fasolka o smaku woskowym" – powiedział James, uśmiechając się. Gargulce rozstąpiły się, dając przejść interesantom, i Potterowie rozpoczęli wspinaczkę po spiralnych schodach.

Harry przewrócił oczami na wybór hasła przez dyrektora.

– Ostatnio udało mi się zgadnąć, a hasłem okazał się chleb Hagrida – powiedział nastolatek, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową, a jego ojciec roześmiał się w głos _,_ potykając się o stopień.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, słysząc rozmowę.

– …to niedorzeczne, Dumbledore! Nikt nie może wskrzeszać zmarłych, nawet sam Merlin tego nie potrafił!

Oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzył, gdy rozpoznał głos.

– To Knot!

James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _W końcu,_ pomyślał. Z impetem odtworzył drzwi, które uderzyły o ścianę, i wszedł do środka. Knot jak na zawołanie odwrócił się i nagle pobladł, widząc postać jak najbardziej żywego Jamesa Pottera.

– Minister Knot, jak miło mi pana poznać! – wykrzyknął okularnik.

Harry tłumił w sobie śmiech, widząc jaki teatrzyk odstawia ojciec.

Knot spoglądał na Jamesa z wybałuszonymi oczami, w których można było znaleźć szok i niedowierzanie. Twarz z bladej niczym prześcieradło, przybrało kolor purpury, kontrastując z żółtym melonikiem na głowie.

Młodemu Potterowi w tym momencie bardzo przypominał wuja Verona, gdy się denerwował, choć brakowało mu jeszcze wąsów - wtedy byliby nie do rozróżnienia.

– Co do Merlina! Jaki sens ma ten teatrzyk Dumbledore? – bełkotał Knot, próbując uspokoić serce, które omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi.

Albus ze spokojem wstał z fotela, puszczając oczko znad okularów połówek Harry'emu. Młody czarodziej podejrzewał, że cała ta sytuacja rozbawiła dyrektora, choć starał się zachować powagę.

– Dlaczego, Korneliuszu? Dokładnie o tym ci powiedziałem!

– Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że przekupienie biednego człowieka tak, aby wyglądał dokładnie jak James Potter, jest wystarczająco przekonujące? Sądzisz, że jestem w wystarczającym szoku, aby w to uwierzyć? – zapytał minister, poprawiając melonik.

– Sądzę, że jest aż zbytnio zdezorientowany – szepnął James Harry'emu na ucho, po czym dodał zdecydowanie głośniejszym tonem:  
– Mój drogi Koncie, nie wyobrażasz sobie mojego zdziwienia, gdy dowiedziałem się, że zostałeś mianowany Ministrem Magii. To musiał być ogromy skok w twojej karierze, ponieważ, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, byłeś zwykłym urzędnikiem w swoim czasie.

Młody czarodziej nie mógł zdusić w sobie śmiechu, który eksplodował w całej swoje okazałości. Miał jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, aby spróbować go zdusić. Wydawało się, że Knot jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał, nie mając słów na tak aroganckie zachowanie.

–Ty, ty…

– Ja, co? – zapytał grzecznie James.

– Jak śmiesz?

– Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. O ile oczywiście nie twierdzisz, że kłamię? – raz kolejny zabrał głos, rozkoszując się chwilą.

Knot nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, jaka go usatysfakcjonowała. Otwierał buzię, aby odpowiedzieć Potterowi, lecz w tym momencie wtrącił się Dumbledore z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Widzę, że się nie przekonałeś, Korneliuszu.

– Oczywiście że nie! – odparł z oburzeniem. – Dolores powinna niebawem się tutaj zjawić!

Nim zdążył to powiedzieć, do gabinetu weszła Umbridge w towarzystwie Kingsleya, Percy'ego Weasleya i kilku innych urzędników ministerstwa.

– Posłałeś po mnie, panie ministrze? – zapytała słodkim, lekko chrapliwym głosem.

James musiał się powstrzymywać, by szczęka mu nie opadła. Złote trio dokładnie opisało Dolores Umbridge, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Kobieta, która stała tuż przed nim przypominała dużą ropuchę w różowym sweterku.

– Tak, tak, Dolores, chodź tutaj i spójrz na tego oszusta! – polecił szybko Korneliusz.

Umbridge zmierzyła Jamesa swymi paciorkowatymi oczami. Potter senior skrzyżował ręce na piersi i nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu, aby powstrzymać błysk w oku tej wiedźmy. Gdyby spojrzeniem mógł zabić, kobieta byłaby równie żywa jak Merlin.

– Obawiam się, że chyba pana źle zrozumiałam, panie ministrze. Na pewno nie jest to klon Pana Pottera?

– Ten oto człowiek podaje się za Jamesa Pottera – zadeklarował Knot dramatycznym tonem głosu.

Umbridge uniosła prawą brew. Następnie wydała z siebie irytujący śmiech.

– Tak? Więc przypuszczam, że nie odmówi Pan zażycia Veritaserum i wyjaśnienia nam co tu się wyczynia, panie Potter? – zapytała słodko.

James stłumił w sobie chęć uduszenia jej tu i teraz.

– Niech pani profesor da sobie spokój! – powiedział z oburzenie Harry, lustrując nauczycielkę wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Spokojnie, Harry – rozkazał James niskim głosem. – Nie odmówię.

– Oczywiście! Barkley, masz fiolkę przy sobie? – spytał Knot mężczyznę o ciemnych włosach, stojącego po prawej stronie kobiety. Mężczyzna skinął głową i sięgnął do lewej kieszenie szaty.

– Wolałbym użyć Veritaserum z naszych zapasów, panie Ministrze – powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore.

James spojrzał z wdzięcznością w jego stronę.

– Ale...

Nim Knot zdążył zaprotestować, Albus przy użyciu proszka Fiuu ściągnął do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a z eliksirem.

– Tutaj – powiedział leniwie Snape, wskazując na krzesło stojące przed biurkiem dyrektora. Gdy tylko starszy Potter na nim usiadł, otworzył fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem.

James po raz trzeci w tym miesiącu musiał się poddać Veritaserum. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby musiał zrobić to ponownie.

Dyrektor podszedł do młodzieńca z notesem i gęsim piórem w ręce.

– Będziesz naszym skryptą? – zapytał uprzejmie dyrektor, mężczyzna skinął głową. – Bardzo dobrze. James?

Okularnik skinął głową i pozwolił, aby Dumbledor wlał trzy krople mu do ust. Znów był w transie, bardzo rozmarzony.

– Jak masz na imię? – zapytał Albus.

– James Charlus Potter – odpowiedział. Usłyszał sapnięcia ze strony urzędników i Harry'ego, który przewrócił oczami na ich reakcję.

– Jak nazywała się twoja żona?

– Lily Maria Evans.

– Czy masz jakieś dzieci?

– Tak, syna Harry'ego.

– Co pamiętasz po tym, jak śmiertelna klątwa ugodziła cię w klatkę piersiową?

– Obudziłem się w trumnie na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka. Gdy udało mi się z niej uwolnić, wróciłem do domu. Był zniszczony, szukałem żony i syna, ale nie znalazłem ich tam. Załamałem się. W szczątkach domu odnalazł mnie Albus Dumbledore.

– Nie pamiętasz nic po za tym?

– Nie, gdy się obudziłem nie byłem świadomy, że upłynęło czternaście lat, byłem przekonany, że straciłem przytomność.

Działanie Veritaserum słabło, James głupio uśmiechał się do otępiałych urzędników ministerstwa.

– Mówię prawdę, Knot! Musisz to zdzierżyć – oznajmił.

– Ale… to jest niemożliwe ten eliksir… coś musi być z nim nie tak.

– Czy pan kwestionuje moje zdolności, panie ministrze? – zapytał z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku Snape. Korneliusz spojrzał ogromnie wzburzony na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Nie, oczywiście że nie, profesorze Snape.

– No więc – zaczął rozpromieniony Potter. – wszystko jest jasne?

– Cóż, tak. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeliśmy o czymś takim.

– Jestem w pełni tego świadom, dzięki – odparł uprzejmie.

– Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą musimy rozwiązać, Korneliusz. – powiedział ponuro Dumbledore.

– Co to jest? – spytał.

– Pan Syriusz Black w świetle zdarzeń, które nastąpiły jest niewinny.

Nastąpiła nagła cisza, którą przerwały oburzone głosy urzędników ministerstwa, jak również wiszące w gabinecie portrety.

\- Cisza! – krzyknął dyrektor, a gdy wszystkie głosy ucichły zabrał głos. – To prawda, włożyliście niewinnego człowieka do Azkabanu na dwanaście lat.

– Kompletnie niedorzeczne – mruczał Knot, kręcąc głową.

– To prawda – powiedział James, przekrzykując ministra. – Syriusz nie był naszym Strażnikiem Tajemnic, został nim Peter Pettigrew, bowiem zmieniliśmy go w tajemnicy.

– Kłamstwo! – oburzył Knot.

– Och, tak – odparł James, rzucając rękawicę.

Był już wściekły na ministra, który rozsiewał kłamstwa na temat syna. Emocje w nim wrzały.

– Więc nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, aby odbyła się rozprawa?

– Rozprawa? – eksplodował Korneliusz.– Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że jest niewinny, Dumbledore?

Dyrektor spokojnie skinął głową.

– Jestem przekonany, Korneliuszu.

– Czy zgadzasz się na przesłuchanie? – zapytał James natarczywie. Teraz pojawiła się okazja, musiał zrobić wszystko, aby doprowadzić do uniewinnienia przyjaciela.

– W porządku, zobaczymy, Dumbledore. Ale gdzie on teraz jest?

– Będzie na rozprawie – odrzekł stanowczo Albus.

– Świetnie – powiedział podekscytowany Knot. – Nie mów mi teraz, że przez cały ten czas ukrywałeś uciekiniera z Azkabanu.

– Nie mam pojęcia co pan mi sugeruję, panie ministrze. – odpowiedział na to spokojnie Dumbledor. – Na kiedy zostanie wyznaczona data procesu?

– Hmm… 30 na pewno będzie pasować do harmonogramu wokand, Weasley?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Percy niecierpliwie, wykreślając mało znaczącą rozprawę.

– W porządku, choć twierdzę, że Syriusz Black jest mordercą – mruknął minister do urzędników, kierując się do wyjścia.

– Zobaczymy, panie ministrze – oznajmił na odchodne James. – Do zobaczenia na rozprawie.

– Poszło lepiej niż sądziłem – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do dyrektora i ojca na odchodne, gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły. James dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Albus unikał patrzenia w oczy Harry'ego.

– Jest dobrze – stwierdził, przeczesując włosy ręką i sprawiając, że bałagan, jaki gościł na jego głowie na co dzień, się powiększył. – Teraz nie muszę się ukrywać.

– Nie – potwierdził Dumbledore. Jego niebieskie oczy migotały znad okularów połówek. – Ale bądź ostrożny, nie powinieneś przytłaczać tą wiadomością wszystkich.

– Zapewniam cię, Albusie, że tego nie zrobię – powiedział James, uśmiechając się jak idiota.

– Rzecz w tym, James, że skoro ujawniłeś się ministerstwie, będzie kwestią czasu zanim Voldemort się dowie. Bądź czujny.

– Oczywiście – odparł James.

Dumbledore westchnął lekko. Mężczyzna był odważnym, inteligentnym i energicznym człowiekiem, bardzo podobnym do Syriusza, i nigdy nie byłby tym, który stoi na poboczu podczas walki. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu doszłoby do starcia, żadna perswazja nie przekonałaby go, aby się wycofał, zwłaszcza gdyby dotyczyło to Harry'ego.

Dyrektor skinął głową i podszedł do biurka, dając znać, że rozmowa dobiegła końca.

 _Spoglądał z obrzydzeniem na mężczyznę trzęsącego się ze strachu u swych stóp. Peter był żałosnym, dwulicowym gnojem, pozostawał przy życiu tylko dlatego, że był przydatny. Zlikwiduję go wkrótce, bierni obserwatorzy są zawsze zbędni._

– _Czy nie masz niczego do dodania, Glizdogonie? – zapytał oschle._

– _Nie, mistrzu, to wszystko, co słyszałem – odpowiedział Peter, gapiąc się w podłogę._

 _Żałosne, zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, to już podlegało wątpliwości. Przyglądał się swym długim bladym palcom._

– _Więc znów żyje, w istocie bardzo intrygujące. Wpływy w ministerstwie są na wagę złota._

– _Tak, mistrzu – zapiszczał Pettigrew._

– _Nie martw się, Glizdogonie – szydził Voldemort, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Glizdogon jest wstrząśnięty wieścią, że James Potter żyje i ma się dobrze. W końcu on sam zesłał śmierć na rodzinę Potterów. – Wkrótce spotkasz się z dawnym przyjacielem, Rogaczem._

 _Glizdogon zbladł na samą myśl o spotkaniu, pochylił głowę w geście porażki i powiedział:_

 _\- Tak mistrzu._

– Harry! HARRY WSTAŃ!

Nagle Gryfon otworzył szeroko oczy, i dysząc, szukał ręką na nocnej szafce okularów. Ron go wyprzedził i podał mu je. Potter wyglądał na wstrząśniętego i głęboko zmartwionego.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zaniepokojony przyjaciel.

Harry zamrugał i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, widziałem jak Glizdogon przekazał Voldemortowi, że ojciec żyje.

– To musiało się dość dawno wydarzyć – powiedział dość logicznie Ron, ale wyglądał na przerażonego.

– Powinienem o tym powiedzieć tacie – stwierdził szybko okularnik, schodząc z łóżka.

– Był dziś w Hogwarcie, prawda? Powinniśmy go jeszcze gdzieś dopaść.

Harry kiwnął głową, chwycił pelerynę i wyszedł z Ronem z dormitorium.


	20. Rozdział 19

\- Oczywiście biedny facet nie mógł nic z tym zrobić – powiedział Syriusz nie mogąc powstrzymać napadu śmiechu - Wydam się teraz wścibski twierdząc, że szklane kule trzymane pod kluczem rozmnożyły mu się jak króliki.

\- Brinnely był oszustem - wtrącił Remus potrząsając głową a od czasu do czasu mimowolnie parskając śmiechem – taki stan rzeczy najwyraźniej mu odpowiada.

\- Absurdalna jest również Trelawney, profesorka od Wróżbiarstwa, absurd za absurdem. – powiedział James śmiejąc się.

\- Harry opowiadał mi jak rozpoznała ponuraka w filiżance na jednych z zajęć. – powiedział Remus.

\- Ooo, taki jest z ciebie kolega? Masz wspaniałe doświadczenie w nauczaniu? – powiedział James, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

\- Nie przepuścisz tego, prawda? – powiedział Remus, spoglądając na przyjaciela z miną zbitego psa.

\- Nie – odpowiedział za niego Black. – Naszym uroczystym obowiązkiem jest służyć jako najlepsi przyjaciele i rozrabiacy, aby wyśmiewać się z ciebie z tego, dopóki nie znajdziesz się na łożu śmierci.

Remus jęknął. James i Syriusz mrugnęli do siebie porozumiewawczo.

Black otwierał usta, aby kontynuować swój wywód, lecz pukanie do drzwi powstrzymało go od kąśliwych uwag w kierunku Lunatyka.

\- Wejść – powiedział James, siląc się na władczy ton.

Drzwi uchyliły się i przez szparę wystawała głowa Harry'ego. James uśmiechnął się do syna, jednak radość nie trwała długo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak wycieńczoną twarz miał Harry.

\- Harry, co się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i młody czarodziej wszedł do środa. Nie spodziewał się, że o tej porze wraz z ojcem będą przesiadywać jego przyjaciele. Przyszedł do Jamesa z niewygodą sprawą, lecz nie chciał przeszkadzać w rozmowie.

James siedział na łóżku, Black rozwalony na kanapie, a Lupin po turecku przy kominku z książką.

\- Eee... ja... – zaczął niezgrabnie Harry.

\- W porządku, Harry, nie przeszkadzasz nam. O co chodzi? – powiedział James, słysząc wahanie w głosie syna.

\- Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Na osobności... – zapytał Harry, posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę Syriusza i Remusa.

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami podnosząc się. Syriusz po chwili przekształcił się w dużego czarnego psa i Remus otworzył drzwi przepuszczając Blacka przodem.

\- Zabiorę go na chwilę, biedak musi się przewietrzyć – powiedział Remus wykorzystując chwilę przewagi nad przyjacielem, który w odpowiedzi zawarczał.

Po upewnieniu się, że nikogo nie ma za drzwiami, Harry usiadł na łóżku tuż obok ojca.

\- Czy Syriusz nie ryzykuje zbyt dużo, aby tu przyjechać? – zagaił z niepokojem o ojca chrzestnego.

\- Ma dość domu, Harry – westchnął James uśmiechając się blado – Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś zmuszony wrócić do miejsca, którego szczerym sercem nienawidzisz i nie możesz się z niego wydostać. Dumbledore przystał na tą propozycję, jego izolacja wkrótce się skończy.

Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, co by było jakby to on został uwięziony u Dursleyów.

\- Więc co cię dręczy? – podpowiedział James, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do sedna sprawy.

\- No cóż... miałem sen, razem z Ronem stwierdziliśmy, że powinienem się z tobą zobaczyć – wypalił na jednym wdechu chłopak.

\- Koszmar?

\- Nie do końca, tato... Często mam takie sny, które, no... jestem pewien, że są prawdziwe.

\- Prawdziwe? – powtórzył James spoglądając na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Jestem tego pewien, te sny są czymś w rodzaju wizji. Widzę rzeczy przez umysł Voldemorta.

James powoli kiwnął głową. To właśnie miał na myśli Dumbledore.

\- A co widziałeś? – zapytał, choć nie wiedział do końca czy chce poznać odpowiedź.

\- Obserwowałem jak Voldemort rozmawiał z Peterem. – powiedział z miną wyrażającą wstręt do tego mężczyzny.

James włożył ręce do kieszeni szaty, by nie pokazać synowi zaciśniętych pięści.

\- 0ch – powiedział po krótkiej przerwie. – O czym rozmawiali?

\- Voldemort wie, że żyjesz, tato.

James zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta informacja w końcu dotrze do Voldemorta, ale nie spodziewał się, że dowie się tak szybko.

\- Wygląda na to, że Glizdogon szpieguje w ministerstwie jako szczur, tak do tych informacji doszedł. A Voldemort drwił...

\- Z? – zapytał James.

\- Ciebie – powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Aha – odrzekł James. Świetny wybór słownictwa, zbeształ się w myślach. – Jaka była jego reakcja?

\- Peter wyglądał na przerażonego. Kiedy Voldemort wspomniał twoje imię, zaczął się trząść.

Zadowolony James pokiwał głową. Przynajmniej Peter nie żył złudzeniami co do jego reakcji, oczywiste było, że Peter był przerażony.

\- Dobrze, że się boi – powiedział cicho James.

\- Chcesz zemsty – stwierdził Harry, spoglądając na zacięty wyraz twarzy Jamesa.

\- Tak – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Jeszcze nie! – powiedział natychmiast Harry.

James spojrzał na syna z politowaniem. Harry tego nigdy nie zrozumie! Taka zdrada robi głębokie rany, Peter był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Harry zrozumiałby to, gdyby miał żonę i dziecko.

\- Przykro mi synu, ale nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

\- On wygra, tato.

\- Ne ma mowy! Peter nie będzie mieć szansy, aby pojedynkować się o swoje życie.

\- Syriusz jest o wiele silniejszy od Glizdogona, prawda? A jakoś przegrał.

James mimo silnej niechęci musiał przyznać rację. Niestety to była prawda.

\- Nie będziesz go szukać, tato. Masz mi to obiecać!

Słowa wypowiedziane przez Harry'ego zabrzmiały według niego niezwykle dziecinnie. Trochę jak obietnica dania lizaka po posprzątaniu porzucanych zabawek.

\- Obiecuję ci synu, że nie będę go szukać, ale jeśli nadejdzie taka chwila, że nasze drogi się spotkają, nie oszczędzę go.

\- Okej. – Ojciec i syn się do siebie uśmiechnęli.

\- A teraz, Harry, idź sprać. Ron pewnie się o ciebie martwi. Jutro opowiem o tym Dumbledore'owi, dobrze?

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry, a wychodząc obdarzył ojca iście huncwockim uśmiechem.

James nie zaznał spokoju na długo, wkrótce po zamknięciu drzwi za Harrym, pojawili się Remus i Syriusz w swojej ludzkiej postaci. James czuł się okropnie ze świadomością że Syriusz nie mógł poruszać się spokojnie w swojej ludzkiej postaci.

\- Hej – rzucił Syriusz, rozkładając się na kanapie – w czym przeszkadzaliśmy małemu Rogaczowi?

James spojrzał na Syriusza z politowaniem i wytłumaczył w skrócie o czym rozmawiali.

\- Nigdy nie powinniśmy pomagać młodemu w szkoleniu animagicznym – powiedział Syriusz niskim głosem.

James musiał zgodzić się z przyjacielem.

\- Harry, kazał ci obiecać, że nie będziesz go szukać? – zapytał Remus.

James skinął z uznaniem głową.

\- Sprytny chłopak – powiedział czule Syriusz chwytając się za serce.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział z dumą James.

\- Wkrótce będziesz wolny, Łapo – wtrącił Remus.

\- Wiem – powiedział Syriusz wpatrując się w kominek.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? Będziesz wolny! – rzekł James.

\- Tak, ale co, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Muszę iść do ministerstwa! Jeden zły ruch i znów wrócę do Azkabanu.

\- Nie dopuszczę, aby to się stało – powiedział stanowczo James. – Dumbledore też na to nie pozwoli.

Syriusz uśmiechnął wdzięcznie się do Jamesa za słowa wsparcia, które tak wiele dla niego znaczyły.

\- Będzie miło znów swobodnie chodzić - powiedział Syriusz.

\- Bez ukrywania, ograniczeń – dodał z uśmiechem Remus.

\- Ale żeby tak się stało, potrzebny jest czas. Ludzie prędko nie uwierzą w to, co zostanie powiedziane, nadal będą uprzedzeni co do mojej osoby.

James nie próbował zaprzeczać. Black miał rację, wszystko będzie potrzebowało czasu.

Poranne światło wpadało przez długie okiennice, oświetlając korytarze Hogwartu przez, które szedł mężczyzna w długiej czarnej szacie powiewającej za nim. Wiadomość musiała zostać natychmiast przekazania Albusowi, choć fakt, że dotyczyła ona bezpieczeństwa Pottera, lekko wytrącała go z równowagi.

Gdy wspinał się po schodach i przemierzał kolejne korytarze, Severus Snape myślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Czarny Pan darzył go wielkim zaufaniem, przekazał mu wiadomość, którą podzielił się z wewnętrznym kręgiem śmierciożerców. Wygląda na to, że Glizdogon uzyskał informację o powrocie Pottera z Ministerstwa, będąc pod postacią szczura. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie. Nigdy nie lubił tej żałosnej wymówki mężczyzny, nawet wtedy, gdy byli w szkole. Chłopiec, który kiedyś był bohaterem, wielbił Pottera i Blacka.

Czternaście lat minęło, odkąd Potter zginął razem z nią. A potem ni z tego, ni z owego znów powraca do żywych.

Zachwycające.

Ten człowiek pomimo upływu lat nadal się nie zmienił, pomyślał z przekąsem. Zachowuje się tak, jakby przepraszał wyłącznie, by wywrzeć dobre wrażenie na innych.

Dlaczego on w ogóle wrócił? Co było w nim tak szczególnego, że to on, a nie Lily? Czy to nie Lily bardziej zasłużyła na drugą szansę? Było by lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby to ona wróciła zamiast niego. Gdyby tylko miał wybór, Severus bez wahania wybrałby Lily.

Co ona w nim takiego widziała, gdy byli w szkole? Jasne, był popularny, dobry w quidditchu, ale był to też arogant lubiący się przechwalać. Nie wspominając o skłonności atakowania niewinnych ludzi na korytarzach. Lily przyznała mu pewnego dnia, że nienawidzi Pottera. Narzekała, że nie znosi tego wyniosłego aroganckiego palanta. A on, słuchał z niecierpliwością spajając te słowa z jej ust. Jego serce rosło z każdym słowem, którym obrażała Pottera.

Wszystko trafił szlak na piątym roku, pomyślał Severus wzdychając. Wtedy nazwał ją tym niewybaczalnym słowem, popełnił największy błąd w swoim życiu. Żałował tego w momencie, w którym to słowo wyszło z jego ust. Tak dobrze pamiętał jak Lily skamieniała z wściekłości i poczucia zdrady, nigdy nie chciał aby tak to się skończyło. Minęło wiele lat zanim znów na niego spojrzała.

Wróciły do niego wspomnienia zrujnowanego domu w Dolinie Godryka. Pamiętał, jak zobaczył ciało Pottera leżące na podłodze w salonie. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo nienawidził tego człowieka, czuł, że nie zasłużył na taki los.

Severus otrząsnął się z tych dramatycznych wspomnień, szybkim krokiem zbliżając się do kamiennych gargulców blokujących przejście do spiralnych schodów prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Woskowy smak fasolki wszystkich smaków – powiedział od niechcenia, a po chwili wspinał się po krętych schodach, pod nosem przeklinając Dumbledore'a i jego nieśmieszne hasła. Był przekonany, że staruszek robił to celowo, by zmusić nauczycieli do wypowiadania takich niedorzeczności dla jego zabawy. Dyrektor miał bardzo specyficzne poczucie humoru.

Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał Albusa wpatrującego się w okno. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Dlaczego tak wcześnie mam przyjemność ciebie widzieć, Severusie? – zapytał.

\- Przynoszę wiadomości, dyrektorze – powiedział spokojnie Snape.

\- Ach – powiedział cicho Albus. – Dowiedział się, prawda?

Snape był lekko zaskoczony tym, że Dumbledore domyślił się z jakimi informacjami przychodzi.

\- Podejrzewałeś, że tak szybko się dowie, Albusie?

\- Takie informację docierają do Voldemorta bardzo szybko – powiedział Dumbledore wzdychając. – W jaki sposób się dowiedział?

\- Peter – odpowiedział z odrazą Snape.

Dumbledore skinął głową i podszedł do kominka, ukląkł przed nim i włożył twarz w fioletowy płonień, próbując nawiązać połączenie z kominkiem Jamesa. Ten na głos Dumbledore'a spadł z łóżka patrząc niedobudzony na twarz starca.

Dyrektor powiedział niewiele, ale James oprzytomniał.

\- Voldemort wie, natychmiast spotkajmy się u mnie w gabinecie.

James szedł spiralnymi schodami ziewając od czasu do czasu. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś wyrywał go ze snu, ale był zaskoczony, gdy w kominku pojawiła się głowa Dumbledore'a. Najwyraźniej wiadomość dotyczyła Voldemorta, a spodziewał się co to było.

James otworzył drzwi i podszedł do biurka. Dumbledore nie był tym razem sam, towarzyszył mu Snape. Obaj spoglądali na niego z ponurymi minami. James zauważył, że jego spojrzenie stało się natarczywe, odruchowo przeczesał włosy dłonią.

\- Prosiłeś abym przyszedł.

\- Usiądź, James – powiedział dyrektor. – Ty też, Severusie. – Wskazał krzesła przed biurkiem. James zignorował napięcie pomiędzy nim a Snapem.

\- Voldemort się dowiedział, prawda? Dlatego mnie tu wezwałeś. – powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Skąd takie wnioski? – zapytał Albus, wpatrując się badawczo w Pottera.

\- Harry miał sen zeszłej nocy, Voldemort rozmawiał z Peterem, szydzili ze mnie.

\- Aha – powiedział Dumbledore, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia z Severusem. James wpatrywał się w nich zdezorientowany, w tej całej układance brakowało mu puzzli.

\- Gdy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, powiedziałem ci o tym, że Voldemort może przenikać do umysłu Harry'ego. Tym razem jestem przekonany, że to było niezamierzone, ale jeśli będzie robione celowo, Harry będzie potrzebować lekcji oklumencji.

\- W porządku, wszystko co zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo - zgodził się James – Kto go będzie uczył?

\- Severus – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Co?! – krzyknął James nie mogąc powstrzymać emocji – Dlaczego właśnie on, czemu nie ty?

\- Dyrektor ma inne sprawny na głowie, Potter – warknął w odpowiedzi Snape zirytowany nagłym wybuchem emocji Jamesa.

\- Cisza, Severusie – skarcił go Dumbledore. Następnie zwrócił się do Jamesa. – Nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Potter.

\- Powiem ci coś jeszcze, Potter, proszę wyraź na to zgodę.

\- Będzie ciężko – powiedział James, spoglądając na Snape'a.

\- To zależy od jego postępowania - powiedział wyniośle Severus.

\- On ma dopiero piętnaście lat! - wybuchnął James. – Oklumencja to zaawansowana magia. Na dodatek ty go będziesz uczył!

\- Wystarczy, oboje – powiedział ostro Dumbledore.

James mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i skrzyżował ramiona jak dziecko, które złapano na zrobieniu czegoś niezgodnego z regułami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzebować tych zajęć, a ta wiadomość nie zmieni niczego. Nie proś mnie bym zmienił zdanie.

\- Nie będę cię zmuszał. – powiedział Dumbledore wzdychając ciężko.

Jak dzieci.

Grimmauld Place 12

\- Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia, Rogaczu - Syriusz wręczył przyjacielowi poranny egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. James chwycił gazetę i pobieżnie ją przejrzał.

\- Tym razem historia napisana jest zgodnie z prawdą – oznajmił z aprobatą Remus. – Nie koloryzują.

Remus miał rację, artykuł był napisany właściwie nawet moment z veritaserum.

\- Biedny Harry, będzie bombardowany pytaniami – powiedział James.

\- Jestem przekonany, że nie będzie mieć temu nic przeciwko, będąc tyle sierotą – oświadczył z smutkiem Remus.

\- Nigdy więcej nie będzie sierotą – oznajmił James.

\- Nigdy więcej – powtórzył Syriusz.

\- Więc, po wszystkim planowałeś, gdzie zamieszkacie? – zapytał Jamesa Remus.

\- Nie sądzę, aby dom w Dolinie Godryka dało się uratować - powiedział z namysłem James – Dom jest zrujnowany, zostaje jeszcze dom rodziców. Pamiętasz go, Łapo?

\- Jak mógłbym o nim zapomnieć, spędziłem w nim najlepsze dwa lata mojego życia!

\- Skrzaty, o ile jeszcze żyją, dbają o to miejsce, muszę je odwiedzić. Przyprowadzę tam Harry'ego w czasie przerwy świątecznej.

\- To świetne miejsce, Harry na pewno je pokocha. – powiedział Remus wspominając wakacje u Potterów.

\- Mam jeszcze prośbę, chcielibyście się do nas wprowadzić? - zapytał James. Remus i Syriusz spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. W końcu na ich twarzach zagościł uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedzieli synchronicznie.

Po spędzeniu pełnego wrażeń dnia, który składał się głównie z Syriusza obrażającego Stworka, szalonego skrzata domowego, James powrócił do swojego pokoju.

Nie mając niczego do roboty, stwierdził, że ponownie odwiedzi Pokój Życzeń, zabrał pelerynę niewidkę Harry'ego i udał się na siódme piętro. Wszedł przez wielkie dębowe drzwi.

Zamiast znaleźć tam jak zazwyczaj swój wygodny pokój, wpatrywał się w grupę oszołomionych nastolatków.

\- Eee... – wypowiedzieli niezgrabnie.

Osobliwy sposób przedstawienia się.

Co powinien teraz zrobić?


	21. Rozdział 20

Okiełznał wzrokiem sale pełną uczniów z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy, z podniesionymi różdżkami, z wyrazami oszołomienia zaznaczonymi na ich twarzach. Cóż, z wyjątkiem pewnej trójki, która uśmiechała się do niego niedbale.

\- Cześć, wszystkim – powiedział James po opadnięciu piorunującego pierwszego wrażenia. Uśmiechnął się czarująca mając głęboką nadzieję, że użytkownicy komnaty nie uciekną w popłochu.

Młodzież wpatrywała się w niego z osłupieniem nie mrugając oczami. Szczęka jednego z chłopców w ostatnim rzędzie, zwisała w bezruchu. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego ciszy, wewnątrz James kalkulował w głowie czy nie powinien obrócić się napięcie i jak najszybciej się stąd ewakuować. W końcu nie zdarza się, żeby martwy od czternastu lat facet spacerował po korytarzach Hogwartu. Harry podszedł i podrapał się po plecach z niezgrabną szyją.

Harry podrapał się po plecach.

\- Więc wszyscy zadawaliście mi o niego tyle pytań, prawda? O to przed wami żywy, James Potter, mój tata.

Jeden z bliźniaków Weasley był pierwszym który odzyskał głos.

-Stary, on wygląda zupełnie jak nasz Harry. – powiedział George do Rona.

-Zauważyliśmy - powiedział Ron, uśmiechając się.

-Wiedziałeś o tym? - Inny bliźniak zapytał z niedowierzaniem Rona.

-Jestem najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego, ty idioto! Oczywiście, że tak! - Ron powiedział przewracając oczami.

\- Mama będzie mieć doskonały powód do długich opowieści – powiedział Georg, kręcąc głową z niedowierzania.

-Och, ona dowiedziała się przed nami - powiedział Ron uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Merlinie, no cóż, miło mi pana poznać panie Potter. Ja nazywam się George a to - wskazał na brata - Fred - powiedział bliźniak, uśmiechając się zawiadacko.

James wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, młodzi niewiele się zmienili.

\- Jak ja was chłopaki lubię – powiedział – Kiedy was ostatni raz widziałem mogliście mieć nie więcej niż dwa latka. Teraz wy przejęliście pałeczkę rozrabiaków w Hogwarcie? -Czy byłeś dowcipnisiem? - George zapytał ochoczo.

\- Pan był dowcipnisiem? – zapytał z zaciekawienie George.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział James, niewielu rzeczy się wstydził, na pewno nie tej – Co my nie wymyślaliśmy, wspaniałe czasy. A kłopoty które narobiliśmy Minny, majstersztyk.

\- Zwracał się Pan do Profesor McGonagall, Minny – zapytał z niedowierzaniem chłopiec z ostatniego rzędu.

\- Tak.

\- Jest Pan bardzo odważny – przyznał chłopak, młodzież rozpoczęła szemrane rozmowy, podziwiali mężczyznę, który wyglądał tak samo jak Harry. Każdy kto zwrócił się do McGonagall Minny i nie został na stałe przetransmutowany w dzbanek do herbaty, miał dużo szczęścia.

\- To lekcję GD, Harry? – zapytał James, nie wiedząc co począć z rękoma włożył je do kieszeni, wędrując oczami po gromadzonych młodych czarodziejach.

W Sali znajdowało się wszystko co było potrzebne, aby te zajęcia przynosiły rezultaty, stare zbroje, materace i lustra.

\- Tak.

\- Tak, miałeś świetne wyczucie czasu Tato.

\- Kontynuujcie, wrócę innym razem, Do zobaczenia – powiedział i odwrócił się w kierunku starych drzwi.

\- Panie Potter - przepraszam James, czy mógłbyś nam ... pomóc, czy nauczyć nas czegoś? - spytała łagodnie Hermiona.

James uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po cichu liczył na to, że któryś z uczniów go zatrzyma. Dlaczego miał by im odmówić, młodzi chcą się uczyć.

\- Naturalnie – odwrócił się, przybierając najpoważniejszą minę jaką mógł w tej chwili pokazać, uradowanie na twarzach GD były wartę zachodu, pokazowo wyciągnął za pazuchy różdżkę gotowy do pojedynku. – Co chcielibyście wiedzieć?

\- Cóż, prawdopodobnie jest trochę za wcześnie, ale zastanawiałam się, czy mógłbyś zademonstrować pojedynek? Prawdziwy pojedynek czarodziejów?

\- Jasne, - odpowiada James uśmiechając się - Kto chce się ze mną pojedynkować?

W tłumie zapadła cisza, nikt nie chciał zostać poturbowany tak na serio, w końcu Harry wyszedł na przód, to był jego ojciec nic mu się nie stanie, liczył na to w myślach.

\- Ja?

\- Gładko pójdzie - powiedział James, spoglądając na syna lekceważąco.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

Skłonili się jak zwykle w pojedynku czarodziejów i podnieśli różdżki. James czekał, aż Harry uderzy jako pierwszy.

\- Stupefy! - Krzyknął Harry.

James instynktownie uchylił się przed strumieniem czerwonego światła i niesłyszalnie do przeciwnika wypowiedział inkantacje zaklęcia oszałamiającego, grot leciał w stronę Harry'ego, lecz ten zdążył w porę zablokować zaklęcie. James skinął głową, nie dając szans na wypowiedzenie przez przeciwnika zaklęcia znów zaatakował, zaklęcie oszałamiające pędziło w stronę Harry'ego, ale je zablokował. James skinął głową z aprobatą. Harry był dobry.

Pojedynki był doskonały przez co dla widza wydawał się on zaledwie sekundami, lecz w rzeczywistości minęło kilka minut. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w zdumieni, gdy dwaj Potterowie się pojedynkowali, nikt wcześniej nie był świadkiem w pełni rozwiniętego pojedynku.

\- Furnunculus! - Krzyknął Harry. James niemalże mechanicznie postawił tarczę podśmiewając się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru przerywać pojedynku Harry! Impedimenta! - zawołał James, brakowało cała, aby zaklęcie uderzyło w Harry'ego.

Oczy Jamesa skierowały się w stronę każdego zakątka pokoju. Tak naprawdę nie brał tego pojedynku poważnie, pojedynek był jednym z jego największych atutów. W szkole nikt nie mógł

pokonać Jamesa lub Syriusza w klubie.

Jego uwagę przykuła zbroja stojąca w kącie sali. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund a grot zaklęcia Reducto! rozsypał ją w drobny pył. Nim Harry zdążył zareagować James rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, które uniosło pył do góry, blokując tym samym wzrok Harry'ego.

\- Hej, to było nie-fer - zaprotestował Harry, próbując usunąć pył.

\- W prawdziwym pojedynku nie ma ścisłych reguł Harry- powiedział radośnie James. - Spróbuj powiedzieć "nieuczciwie" do śmierciożercy, gdy będziesz się pojedynkować.

Harrry'ego zamurowało, uchylił się i pobiegł do przodu, przedzierając się przez pył, który po chwili opadł.

\- Expelliar...

\- Stupefy! - James krzyknął przerywając Harry'emu. Harry poleciał do tyłu na kamienną podłogę.

-Expelliamus! - powiedział James spokojnie i złapał różdżkę Harry'ego w dłoń.

Harry jęknął i wstał, otrzepując szatę, dostał łomot od swojego ojca, genialnie się to zapowiada. James uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i rzucił Harry'emu jego różdżkę z powrotem.

\- Merlinie! - powiedział Ron z podziwem.

\- To było niesamowite!

\- Nie ten poziom!

\- Jasny Merlinie!

Pokój wybuchł gromkimi owacjami.

\- Świetny pojedynek, Harry. - James powiedział, wkładając swoją różdżkę na swoje miejsce w szacie

\- Jasne, - powiedział Harry z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- To było absolutnie niesamowite! - powiedział dziewczyna z drugiego rzędu miała długie czarne włosy i azjatycką urodę, James zauważył, że Harry nabrał rumieńców na komplement. Stłumił chichot, jego syn się zakochał. Musiał pamiętać, żeby później z nim droczyć.

\- Kto to? – zapytał zaciekawiony James.

\- Cho Chang. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Cho. To było nic. W prawdziwym pojedynku ze śmierciożercami nie będzie się z wami droczył używając tak łagodnych zaklęć – powiedział James zwracając się do zgromadzonych w sali.

\- Śmierciożercy walczą by zabijać, używają zakazanych klątw, nie oszałamiają, nie chcą spowodować by na twarzy przeciwnika pojawiły się wrzody. Są przeszkoleni i wiecie o tym, że

Avada Kedavra nie może zostać odbity, prawda? Musicie być całkowicie skupienie podczas walki z nimi. Prawdziwy świat nie jest tak prosty.

Wszyscy uważnie słuchali tego co ma do powiedzenia James.

\- Właśnie dlatego przygotowujemy się, prawda? Walczyć z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, i ropuchą - powiedział chłopiec.

\- Dokładnie, osobiście uważam, że tworzenie tej grupy było świetnym pomysłem, twoje imię?

\- Dean Thomas.

\- Dobrze, Dean, Voldemort powrócił, to fakt i do puki się panoszy nikt do końca nie jest bezpieczny.

Wielu młodych czarodziei wzdrygnęło się, James westchnął nie takiego świata chciał.

\- Nazywajcie go Voldemortem, jak mówi Dumbledore, bojąc się tylko imienia zwiększcie w sobie poczucie strach. Voldemort się odrodził i my musimy się przygotować na to, co może nadejść. I na tą z waszą profesorkę.

Wielu ludzi wiwatowało.

\- Umbride wałkuje z wami teorie, a gdzie zadania praktyczne. Niewiele osób potrafi bez ćwiczeń użyć po raz pierwszy czaru. Ministerstwo jest na dobrej drodze aby bez walki, oddać się pod dyktaturę Voldemorta.

\- Słuchaj, słuchaj - powiedział Fred z tyłu.

\- No cóż, kontynuuj praktykę Harry masz doskonały potencjał, przegrałeś pojedynek a wygrasz woje, wierzę w ciebie synu. – powiedział szeptem James, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam Pana – przemówił niski głos, James odwrócił się i zobaczył, że mówiła do niego dziewczyna o długich, blond włosach i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nosiła żodkiewkowe kolczyki.

\- Tak? - Zapytał uśmiechając się.

\- Jestem Luna, Luna Lovegood.

Przed oczami James stanął obraz nierozgarniętego Ksenofiliusie Lovegood. Ten człowiek był lekko szalony w czasie roku szkolnego. Wszystko, co mówił o zaniepokojony o krętorogim chrapaku?

Chrapaku?

\- Zastanawiałam się, jak przeżyłeś - zapytała z rozmarzeniem Luna, James westchnął, spodziewając się tego pytania.

\- Nie wiem, artykuł proroka był prawdziwy, obudziłem się w moim zrujnowany dom, nie wiedząc, że minęło tyle lat. To wszystko.

\- Ale musisz mieć ideał - zapytał chłopiec.

\- Nie, wcale nie.

\- To prawdopodobnie górnicy - powiedziała Luna, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przykro mi? - James zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Gorlacks, wiesz, te bzyczące rzeczy latające wokół grobów? Musiało być coś takiego.

\- W porządku? - zapytał James, próbując się śmiać lub zaakceptować to, co właśnie powiedziała Luna.

\- No właśnie - Harry odchrząknął, prawdopodobnie chciał zakończyć tę konkretną rozmowę - Myślę, że to wystarczy na razie, po świętach Bożego Narodzenia będziemy mieć kolejną spodkanie.

W tłumie słychać było jęki niezadowolenia. James uśmiechnął się, ludzie naprawdę lubili te lekcje.

\- Ale robicie się naprawdę dobrzy - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do nich. - Gdy

wrócimy z ferii zimowych, możemy zacząć robić duże trudniejszych rzeczy, może nawet dojdziemy do Patronusy.

\- Czy możesz to zademonstrować, Harry? - Zapytał Cho. James zobaczył Hermionę a Ron uśmiecha się do siebie.

\- Eee ... - powiedział Harry, drapiąc się po karku.

\- No dalej, Harry, chciałbym to zobaczyć, Remus ciągle o tym mówi. - James zachęcał.

\- Znasz profesora Lupina, panie Potter? - zapytał inny chłopiec.

James uśmiechnął się.

\- Znasz go? Znam go od kiedy skończyliśmy jedenaście lat, jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

\- Profesor Lupin był dowcipnisiem? - George zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

James roześmiał się.

\- O tak, zwykle dawał nam pomysły.

\- Niegodziwy. - Powiedział Dean.

\- Patronus Harry! - Chłopiec krzyknął z tyłu. Harry westchnął i skinął głową. Podniósł różdżkę, zamknął oczy w koncentracji i powiedział:

\- Expecto patronum!

Ogromny srebrzysty jeleń wyrwały się z czubka różdżki i przebiegł przez cała sale.

\- Łał. - Mruknął Dean.

\- Jaką postać przyjmujesz, panie Potter? - spytała Ginny Weasley z zaciekawieniem.

\- Uważaj - powiedział James.

Uniósł różdżkę, pomyślał o radości, którą poczuł, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego po raz pierwszy od kiedy wrócił do życia i wymruczał inkantację.

Pojawił się inny jeleń, ale ten był większy i jego poroże było większe.

\- Musi biec w rodzinie Potterów.- Luna powiedziała.

\- Nie do końca ... Och, i formy patronusa również się zmieniają, jeśli przejdziemy przez jakiś stres emocjonalny, czasami zmienia się jego forma, ale zwykle pozostanie taka sama.

\- Chcę się uczyć! - Dean powiedział z entuzjazmem.

\- To nie jest łatwe, chłopaki. - Powiedział Harry - Zabrało mi wieki, a tak, nie zapomnij przynieść czekolady, kiedy przyjdziesz następnym razem.

Wszyscy wyglądali na oszołomionych, ale kiwnęli głowami.

\- Do zobaczenia po przerwie. - Harry powiedział uśmiechając się.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry. - Dzieciaki powiedziały, kiedy przechodzili obok.

\- Wesołych świąt, panie Potter. - Wiele dzieci życzyło Jamesowi, a on ciepło odpowiadał. Kątem oka widział, jak Harry zbliża się do Cho. Stłumił chichot i machając do Rona i Hermiony, wrócił do swojego pokoju.

James miał bardzo satysfakcjonujący sen, w którym uderzył Knota i nakarmił Umbridge glonami. Ale to nie trwało długo.

\- Panie Potter! James! Obudź się! OBUDŹ SIĘ!

\- Co? - James obudził się i automatycznie sięgnął po okulary na nocnym stoliku. Kiedy jego wzrok się poprawił, zobaczył nad sobą przerażoną twarz Rona.

\- Ron? - James szybko zapytał - O co chodzi?

\- To Harry - powiedział Ron lekko drżąc. - Właśnie obudził się w środku nocy, wyglądał strasznie, mówi, że ma wizję, McGonagall zabiera go do Dumbledore'a, a ja pobiegłem po ciebie.

\- Na co czekach, chodź! - James nalegał ze zmartwienia. On i Ron rzucili się biegiem do biura Dumbledore'a. Serce Jamesa biło jak szalone w jego piersi podał hasło i gargulec ożył odskakując, by odsłonić spiralne schody. James wspinał się po nich po trzy stopnie, a Ron podążał tuż za nim. Słyszeli głosy.

\- Tata! - Harry powiedział z ulgą. - Powiedz im, że to nie jest koszmar.

\- Co się stało? - James szybko złapał Harry'ego. Położył dłoń na ramieniu syna i Harry przemówił do całego pokoju.

\- Miałem sen - zaczął. - Ale to nie był zwykły sen ... to było prawdziwe ... Widziałem, jak to się stało. - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Pan Weasley został zaatakowany przez wielkiego węża.

Nastąpiła pauza, w której Dumbledore z namysłem spoglądał w sufit, Ron patrzył na Harry'ego twarzą w twarz, a James niecierpliwił się z odpowiedzi.

\- Jak to widziałeś? -Dumbledore zapytał, nie patrząc na Harry'ego. – Kim byłeś w tym śnie?

Harry był zły na dyrektora że nie traktuję go poważnie.

\- Czy to nawet ma znaczenie, Albusie? - zapytał James niecierpliwie, z niepokojem patrzył na Harry'ego. Dumbledore zignorował go i czekał, aż Harry odpowie.

\- Byłem wężem - powiedział powoli Harry. - Widziałem to z punktu widzenia węża ...

Nikt się nie odezwał. Potem Dumbledore zapytał atakująco.

\- Czy Arthur jest poważnie ranny?

\- Tak, musisz coś zrobić, jest bardzo dużo krwi.

Dumbiedore wstał tak szybko, że James nie pomyślałby, że to możliwe dla człowieka tak starego. Podszedł do jednego z portretów.

\- Everardzie! I ty, Dilys! – zawołał ostro dyrektor.

Ludzie na portretach natychmiast otworzyli oczy a Dumbledore dał im instrukcje.

Potem odwrócił się, patrząc na wszystkich oprócz Harry'ego.

\- Everad i Dilys mogą nie wrócić z powrotem przez kilka minut ... Profesor McGonagall, gdybyś mogła wyczarować nam krzesła ...

\- Albus, jesteś nam winien wyjaśnień! – powiedział z złością James, Harry jest wyczerpany, ma wizję, a Artur został zaatakowany ...

Ale Dumbledore nie zwracał uwagi. Podszedł do Feniksa i mówił do niego bardzo cicho.

\- W razie czego musisz nas ostrzec – powiedział cicho Dumbledore do ptaka.

Z błyskiem ognia Feniks zniknął. James wstał z fotela i zaczął krążyć z niepokojem, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując syna.

Czarodziej o nazwisku Everard pojawił się z powrotem, lekko dysząc.

\- Wrzasnąłem, aż ktoś przybiegł, nie wygląda dobrze, cały pokryty jest w krwi. Kiedy odeszli, pobiegłem do portretu Elfridy Cragg, żeby mieć lepszy widok...

\- Dobrze – powiedział Dumbledore, a Ron drgnął konwulsyjnie – Myślę, że Dilys zobaczy, jak go tam sprowadzą

W chwilę później pojawiła się również w swych ramach czarownica z srebrnymi lokami. Opadła, kaszląc, na fotel i powiedziała:

\- Tak, zabrali go do Świętego Munga... Przenosili go pod moim portretem... Źle wygląda.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział do nich Dumbledore. - Minerwo, potrzebuję cię, abyś obudził pozstałe dzieci Weasleya

\- Oczywiście - odparła i szybko odeszła, a suknia w kratę falowała za nią.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego przez chwilę, grzebiąc w szafce i wrócił, niosąc czajnik. Następnie podszedł do portretu Fineasie Nigellusa.

Dumbledore grzebał w szufladzie, starając się co jakiś czas spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Wyciągnął poczerniały stary czajnik, i postawił go ostrożnie na biurku

\- Fineasie! FINEASIE!

Sprytnie wyglądający czarodziej udawał, że śpi, lecz długo nie mógł udawać ocknął się teatralnie i otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Czy ktoś mnie wołał?

\- Chcę, żebyś odwiedził swój twój drugi portret, Fineasie, potrzebuję nowych informacji.

\- Odwiedzić mój drugi portret? - Fineas zapytał zniesmaczony. - Och, bardzo dobrze, chociaż mógł usunąć mój portret, jak to zrobił z większością rodzint ...

\- Syriusz wie, że nie może zniszczyć twojego portretu - powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. - Masz mu przekazać wiadomość, że Arthur Weasley jest ciężko ranny, a jego żona, dzieci, Harry i James Potter wkrótce przyjadą do jego domu. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak, tak, bardzo dobrze. - Fineas powiedział znudzony i przesunął się do ramy i zniknął w tym samy momencie.

Po chwili Minerwa zaprosiła Ginny, Freda i George'a, którzy byli rozczochrani i zszokowanie nadal w nocnych strojach.

\- Harry? Profesor McGonagall mówi, że widziałeś, jak zraniono tatę ...

Nagle od blizny na czole Harry'ego przeszedł przeraźliwy ból, Harry osunął się z krzesła. James instynktownie osunął się na kolana przed Harry'm, położył jego głowę na swoich kolanach.

\- Harry? - James płakał i klęczał na podłodze, potrząsając swoim synem. Harry drżał, jego ciało było wygięte w łuk, gdy przeszedł przez jego ciało konwulsywny ból. Jego blizna stała się czerwona i surowa, a ku przerażeniu Jamesa zobaczył, że jego oczy staja się czerwone.

\- Harry? - zapytał, odsuwając włosy syna od oczu. Harry ciągle krzyczał, jego oczy wciąż miały czerwone plamki, gdy zaczął pocić się pociskami.

\- Albusie, nie stój tak, zrób coś! - James zażądał.

Dumbledore szybko wszedł do czajnika. Wymruczał, Portus i czajnik świecił na jasnoniebieski kolor.

\- James. Dołącz do Weasleyów na Grimmauld Place, ja zajmę się Harry'm..

\- Oszalałeś? – krzyknął zdesperowany James. - Zostaję tutaj, dopóki Harry'emu nie będzie w porządku, spójrz na niego! Pomóż mu!

\- Przycisk portowy przejdzie za kilka sekund, dotknijcie go! - Dumbledore nalegał na dzieci Weasleya.

Dzieci blade i wystraszone dotkneły starego czajnika, nim zostali przeniesieni Ron zapytał:

\- Czy Harry'emu będzie w porządku?

\- Tak, jestem tutaj. Teraz idź! - James powiedział szybko. Ron dotknął czajnika i wszyscy zniknęli z pokoju.

\- Dumbledore, zrób coś! - krzyknął znowu James, gdy pośpiesznie próbował powstrzymać chudę ciało Harry'ego które poruszało się niekontrolowany sposób, aby nie zrobił sobie większej krzywdy. Obserwowanie syna w tak wielkim bólem, go zabijało.

\- To moja wina, powinienem był coś zrobić - Dumbledore mruknął cicho.

\- Co? - zapytał James z roztargnieniem, stwierdzając, że wypowiedź Dumbledore'a jest nieistotna.

Dumbledore powoli klęknął na podłodze, obserwując Harry'ego ostrożnymi oczami.

\- Będzie mógł się trzymać.

\- Poczekać? POCZEKAĆ? Spójrz na niego! Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu wyjaśnić, co się dzieje?

Nagle Harry opadł bezwładnie, oczy znowu zielone. Niemal natychmiast krzyknął i znów zaczął się wić, gdy jego głowa obracała się w obie strony, a żyły na szyi stały się widoczne.

\- Voldemort próbuje przeniknąć do jego umysłu, obawiam się, że to pierwszy atak.


End file.
